Far More
by scottie994
Summary: "I'll see you later." - it just rolls off the tongue, and it was an indirect promise neither would ever break. HitsuKarin; some IchiRuki.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer! I do not own Bleach or any other copyrighted material.**_

* * *

Prologue

* * *

_There was an air of peace surrounding the young pair as they leaned against the guardrail, their gazes set on the orange-pink horizon._

_However, there was a tinge of dread leaking through such serenity, emanating from the ivory haired counterpart, and it had the young girl worried._

_She knew where his train of thought had ventured, what was causing the nearly permanent crease of his brow and the gleam of anxiety in his eyes; she had demanded information long before, been persistent until either he or her brother confessed, and now, with such knowledge, consciousness of what was truly going on, she was at a loss of what to do, what to say._

_She felt inferior in that capacity, and it angered her._

_To know that people she cared for were in such a predicament and that she could do nothing more than sit at home, safe and sound, while they fought forces beyond earth's recognition, well, that just didn't sit well with her at all. Not her pride nor her conscience, and all she wanted to do was hold onto them for dear life; to hold them hostage until it was all over.._

_"Karin?"_

_But she couldn't, even if she tried, and it pained her heart more than words could say._

_"Yeah?"_

_His hesitance to continue coaxed her into meet his eyes, teal depths full of uncertainty, and her brow furrowed with question. Although, even before he averted his gaze to the skyline once again, she knew what his next words were,_

_"The war is starting soon." His tone was as cool and even as ever, but his vexation, albeit low-levelled, was prominent. "And... I might not make it," he paused, putting his next words together carefully, "this could very well be the last time we see each other."_

_Her heart sank._

_She had become quite attached to the young captain throughout the year and a half they had known each other, and even though his visits were scarce, each was special to her. _He_ was special to her. Beyond his cold demeanor and ever present pessimistic, grumpy attitude, he was an extraordinary person. Her first true friend. And the thought of losing him was, unbearable, to say the least. And now, with his sudden statement, one he seemed to have made with a backbone, she felt her eyes sting, threatening to well with tears._

_However, despite her woe, she felt even more angry, and that emotion was projected through her fist as she whacked him upside the head. "Toshiro Hitsugaya! I will not have you talking like that!"_

_It was a glare of both bewilderment and chagrin that he cast upon her. "You have to be confident!" she asserted firmly, unfazed by his glower. "Confidence is key."_

_At that, his eyes softened and his mouth twitched with newfound amusement. "'Confidence is key'?" he repeated with a tinge of mockery and raised a frosty brow. "Really Karin?"_

_"What?" she shrugged, lips curling into a smirk, mirroring his own. "I read it on a bumper sticker.."_

_"Ah," he nodded, tone dripping with sarcasm, "well, can't deny the wisdom of a _'bumper sticker'_, now can I?"_

_She forced a scowl. "Shut up!"_

_A soft chuckle escaped him. "But you're right," he admitted, casting her another glance. "I have to be optimistic if I intend to win."_

_Her grin returned full force. "And you will," her tone rang with assurance. "Those Espada bastards don't stand a chance."_

_He merely smirked, oddly appeased by her declaration._

_It was rather blasphemous that a thirteen-year-old human girl could cause him such alleviation, but, then again, that was what drove their friendship. Her view of the world and her perspective of reality was refreshing to him, so much that he'd made several unnecessary trips to the Human World in the past year just to 'coincidentally' run into the raven-haired Kurosaki twin._

_He'd never admit it out loud, but he found her quite amazing._

_Toshiro's mouth parted with pending words, perhaps of gratitude, but the sound of his phone halted his precedent, and with an inward sigh, he answered - "Yes?" he frowned almost instantly, eyes hardening once again. "I see.. I'll be right there."_

_He turned back to Karin, who had already climbed back over the rail and was now loitering on the pavement, scuffing the toe of her sneaker against the cement - an act she did out of anxiousness, he'd noted._

_He was soon in front of her, prompting the meeting of their eyes with the needless announcement: "I have to go."_

_She inclined her head, chewing her lower lip and wringing her hands slowly, then, with the essence of a smile, she closed the distance, bringing him into an embrace._

_His eyes widened on reflex, but he wasted no time in wrapping his arms around her, feeling both joy and sadness at the gesture, and her own hold on him tightened, a full fledged smile spreading._

_It was the first time they'd ever hugged. She liked it._

_To let it last any longer would make for her 'hostage' plan to take effect, and so, with one last doting squeeze of his shoulders, she drew back- but not before planting a kiss on his cheek._

_She felt his skin heat up against her lips, and with a smirk, she uttered her words of farewell, her voice an almost whisper, "I'll see you later."_

_Without another look, she retracted herself, turned on her heel, and ran off in the opposite direction, leaving a pink-faced shinigami captain in her wake._

* * *

"Bye Hitsugaya-kun! Kuchiki-san! See you later Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime called, receiving waves from said soul reapers before she, and her new roommate, entered their apartment and shut the door.

The three of them began walking once more, in the direction of the Urahara shop for their gigais, and eventually - "I can't believe she brought him_ home_."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Let it go already, Ichigo."

He shot her an incredulous glare. "Have you forgotten that he _killed_ me?! Twice!"

"No, I haven't," she affirmed with the makings of a scowl. But instead, she merely smirked. "But, honestly Ichigo, you've died like, what? Four, five times?" His glare magnified, and she shrugged noncommittally, setting her gaze on a distant point. "Don't be so dramatic."

He could hit her right then and there, yet he refrained, and simply crossed his arms over his chest, ignoring her presence. His gaze soon landed on the white-haired captain walking a few paces ahead of them, and his brow furrowed. "Er.. Toshiro, what are you doing here? I mean, shouldn't you be up in Soul Society?"

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you," he corrected coldly, shooting the taller man an icy glance. "And I have important matters to attend to here."

With that, Toshiro disappeared by way of shunpo, and Ichigo scratched his head dubiously. "What the hell does he mean by that?"

* * *

Hunched over her desk, Karin stared blankly at the books before her and chewed on the end of her pencil, her mind focused on issues that had absolutely nothing to do with quadratics.

It had been what felt like ages since she last saw _him_, and her heart swelled at the possibility she would never see him again. It was wrong to think that, she knew, as the very thought betrayed her confidence in him, but she couldn't help it. Her patience, as well as her fortitude, was wearing thin, and vexation was taking it's place.

In utter frustration, she let out an exasperated groan and ground her teeth into her pencil, putting dents in the wood.

This chagrin soon dissipated, however, when she felt a sudden breeze waft through the room, followed by an unmistakable voice, "Homework at the last minute?" he 'tsked'. "As always..."

Her heart audibly skipped and she whirled her chair around, her eyes instantly settling on Toshiro Hitsugaya, in all his undead glory, sitting on her window sill.

He smirked at her bewildered expression. "Hey Kurosaki."

"Toshiro!" she exclaimed, radiating with enthuse as she practically leapt from her desk to the bed and brought him into a chokehold, swinging his slightly larger frame back and forth as if he were a common ragdoll. "I'm so relieved!"

His eyes widened even further when she drew back and grasped the collar of his hoodie, appearing to be looking him over. "Are you alright?" she questioned with a tinge of concern. "I mean, you look alright.. or do gigais hide wounds?"

"I'm perfectly fine," he attested, curling his hands around both her wrists and pushing them back with gentle force. "I wouldn't be here if I were still injured."

He would refrain from telling her the gory details, and she didn't press any further, as her concern shifted with a frantic inquiry - "Where's Ichigo?!"

"He and Rukia are on their way -" he paused for a millisecond, "- they're here now."

Karin had bolted from the room and down the stairs so fast he swore she'd used shunpo, and with a sigh, Toshiro abandoned his place on the bed as well, following suit in a leisurely manner.

"Ichigo!" He heard her greet excitedly, and reached the foyer just in time to see a rather shocked Ichigo being straddled by his younger, much smaller sister.

Next to the reunited siblings, Rukia was grinning, and she soon shot the tenth's captain a knowing look, of which he ignored, with the ruling that whatever was going through her mind was completely false, and silently leaned against the adjacent wall, crossing his arms over his chest with indifference.

The eldest Kurosaki child staggered once he was let out of the near-death inducing embrace, and once composed, he let out a warm chuckle. "Good to see you too, Karin."

Said girl beamed up at her brother and exchanged simple pleasantries with Rukia before swivelling around to regard her proclaimed best friend, grin still intact, and he couldn't help but return it with a faint smile of his own.

It was only then that Ichigo took notice of the fourth presence and immediately pointed an accusatory finger. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

Toshiro's cold glare bore into the hot-headed shinigami. "That's none of your concern."

"Bullshit!" Ichigo refuted with broad hazel eyes. "You're in my house!"

"Ichigo," Rukia intervened and grabbed his arm in a restraining manner. "Shut up."

"But Rukia!" he practically whined, his stance unwavering, but before he could say anything else, Rukia yanked him down to her level and whispered into his ear. His face prominently brightened and he straightened up once more, shooting Toshiro one last look. "We're not done here."

At that, he let himself be dragged upstairs by his girlfriend, leaving the young pair alone once more, and Toshiro merely shook his head in annoyance. "Your brother.. is extremely disrespectful."

"That is his way.." Karin concurred with a chuckle and approached him. "So.." he met her gaze then, of which was gleaming with hope, "are you staying a while?"

A second thought was unnecessary and he simply nodded, receiving an instant grin. "Great!" she practically skipped down the hallway. "I'll make us some pancakes!"

His smile was insuppressible, and once again, he followed her lead, taking his place at the kitchen table whilst she went about preparing their 10 o'clock feast.

"Hey Karin," her honey-blonde fraternal twin addressed several minutes later as she entered the room. "I just got done helping Dad-" Yuzu paused when she regarded the boy sitting at the table, and her eyes widened, "Toshiro!" she clapped her hands together, her mouth spreading from ear to ear. "Does that mean Ichi-nii is back?!"

Karin cast her sister a grin and nodded, "Yeah, he's upstairs- Yuzu!" she bolted to the threshold, spatula still in hand. "Wait, don't go up there! He and Rukia are-'

"AH!"

"YUZU!"

The sound of a door slamming was followed by Yuzu's frantic tones as she ran down the stairs, "I'm sorry! I swear I didn't see anything!" Then added for unnecessary measure: "Glad you're back, brother!"

Karin exhaled and slapped a hand to her face, shaking her head. "Honestly..."

"You're pancakes are burning," Toshiro stated flatly, breaking her from her trance, and she bolted back to the stove with an immediate groan of anger, attempting to salvage her food. Whilst he just watched in amusement, '_this family is... ridiculous.'_

* * *

**A/N: ****I've made Karin 13 in this, instead of the canon age of 11, and the next chapter takes place three years later.**

**Hope you enjoyed and please review! **


	2. Happy Birthday

i. Happy Birthday

* * *

He stared at the object in his hand, examining every detail with calculative eyes. "Quite the intricate design you chose.." Urahara remarked, bringing the young captain out of his silent scrutiny, "Does it meet your expectations?"

"Appearance wise.." Toshiro replied flatly and glanced at the man before him, "And it works?"

"Of course." he vouched, his ever present fan hiding his face, and Toshiro gave him a skeptical look, "Tch," he snapped his fan shut, "Your lack of faith in me hurts."

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes, "You are known for keeping important facts to yourself.." he regarded the object once again, "but, I suppose I have no reason to doubt you.. it is just a simple bracelet..."

"Simple?" Urahara chuckled with dubious intent, "I think not." Toshiro raised a brow, and the other man happily elaborated, "The design is an embodiment of Hyourinmaru's dragon form, engraved into a _sterling silver_ piece of jewelry, and you're giving it to a girl," he grinned teasingly, "Who knew you could be so romantic.."

Toshiro's face noticeably flushed, fueling the ex-captain's amusement, and the younger man cleared his throat, "I don't know what you're talking about.." he slipped the bracelet into the pocket of his kimono and turned on his heel, "it's always a pleasure, Urahara."

"Come back soon!" he sing-songed, waving after the already departed captain, "And you're welcome!"

* * *

"Aw, did he embarrass you?" a female voice mocked once he stepped out of the store, and with immediate recognition, Toshiro shot her an icy glare, to which she merely chuckled, "I have to agree with Kisuke, that is quite a sweet gift."

He truly despised this damned duo, "It's not a 'sweet gift' in the slightest," he declared flatly, "it's merely a device to assure her safety."

"Right.." Yoruichi was far from convinced, that was prominent, "and on that note," she crossed her arms over her ample chest, her expression suddenly serious, "have you given any thought to our last conversation?"

He mimicked her stature, "I have."

"And?"

"No."

"Oh, come on," she prodded, summoning her most persuasive visage, "she's got the spiritual pressure of a ranked soul reaper, and it has potential to reach that of a captain."

Unfortunately for her, Toshiro was immune to such a facade, "Yes, she has a high level of reiatsu. However, she's still human, she still has a life to live, and to add powers to that mix would be regrettable." she looked about to protest, prompting him to add, "It would be Kurosaki all over again."

She argued nonetheless, "There's nothing wrong with that. Ichigo has extraordinary power, hell, he saved us all-

"And he's died several times." Toshiro recounted coldly, "With all the trials and tribulations he's faced, he _should_ be dead, and it's a miracle that he isn't." Yoruichi couldn't deny the truth in that, but she still stood her ground, and the young captain continued, unyielding, "And I'm not about to push her into that mess, which is exactly what I'd be doing if I allowed you to train her and possibly awaken her powers before she's ready."

Yoruichi sighed, deciding to change tactics to a deeper issue, "How long are you gonna keep doing this?"

His brow creased, "Doing what?"

"Controlling her life." he scoffed, "I'm serious. One of these days I swear you're gonna arrange for a limo to escort her everywhere she goes." his expression became thoughtful, as if he was actually entertaining the idea, and she nearly whacked him upside the head, "That's a joke, Hitsugaya."

Yoruichi pushed off the wall, her expression dead serious, "Dictating her life from another dimension and giving her that bracelet isn't going to keep her safe." a scowl etched onto his features, "She's going to be in harm's way her whole life, with or without your so called protection, and she should at least learn to defend herself, and Kisuke and I are more than willing to train her to do just that."

Hitsugaya was silent for a contemplative spell, his brow furrowed over hardened teal eyes, and eventually, "It's still 'no'," he cast her one last glance, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere more important to be."

In a split second, Toshiro disappeared from sight, and the violet-haired woman exhaled in exasperation, "Persistent little guy, isn't he?"

Yoruichi regarded her blond companion, as he now stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame, and she smirked, "'Pain in the ass' would be more appropriate."

"Now now," Urahara chuckled, "he's just being protective. He's our little Karin-chan's best friend, after all."

"Oh Kisuke," she set her gaze on a distant point in the night sky, her lips quirking with sudden admiration of the irritating tenth squad captain, "you and I both know his reasons go beyond that of friendship."

* * *

With one leg tucked under her and the other hanging limply off the side, swaying back and forth, Karin sat on her bed. Her eyes were cast downward, tracing each grain of wood in the floor, having adjusted to the dim lighting of the room, and with a sense of brooding, she combed through her long damp hair with lazy fingers.

Periodically, she glanced at the clock, '_11:45...'_ her frown deepened, '_I guess he's not coming..'_

Reclining back, she snuggled into the bed linens and closed her eyes, her chagrin gradually dissipating as she began to lull off into sleep. But, only minutes later, it piqued yet again at the light tapping on her window, and with faintly groggy eyes, she rose to her knees and slid the window open, peeking her head out in order to scan the area,

"Over here."

An impertinent curse of surprise escaped her and she hit her head against the window frame, resulting in yet another outcry of vexation, and her eyes soon settled on an amused looking Toshiro, standing in mid-air beside her. She scowled, "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"I did knock." He retorted calmly, and her scowl deepened, despite her mirth at seeing him again,

"What are you doing here?"

He smirked, "You didn't think I'd forget your birthday, did you?"

Her expression softened, "Of course not.." she lied and waved him inside, sliding to the edge of the bed once again and stared at him expectantly as he scanned the room.

He found it hadn't changed much since Ichigo occupied it, and with that ruling, he settled his gaze on her. It was then that he noticed she was wearing little more than an oversized soccer jersey and knee socks, causing his face to flush a deep pink.

Clearing his throat, he strained to keep his gaze on anything but her bare legs and took the bracelet from his pocket, thrusting it into her view, "Here.. I know you aren't one for jewelry, but-" his words hitched at the contact of her fingertips against his palm as she brought the object into her own grasp, her features gleaming cutely,

"This is.." she held it up to the meager light, a broad simper plastered on her face, "awesome."

His expression became that of buoyant relief, but this was soon changed to blush evoking shock as he was brought into an embrace, and his knowledge of her lack of attire only served to make matters worse.

However, he couldn't help returning the hug, as it came naturally, on reflex, and he couldn't have resisted, even if he wanted to.

"... thanks Toshiro." her breath on his neck sent a shiver down his spine, and he worked not to wince with an odd sense of pleasure. She soon dropped her arms from around his neck, but remained in his and admired the bracelet once again, "Where'd you get this anyway?"

"Urahara made it."

"He did?" she eyed it with suspicion, "... what does it do?"

"Cloaks your spiritual pressure."

"Huh.." she nodded with understanding and slipped it onto her arm, casting him yet another gleam of appreciation,

"I'm glad you like it." he remarked with a smirk, then, with all seriousness, "Considering you're not allowed to take it off."

Her forehead creased, and she immediately retracted herself from his grasp, "What do you mean 'I'm not allowed to take it off'?"

"I meant exactly what I said." he replied bluntly and crossed his arms over his chest, "In other words, I'd prefer you to never take it off. Ever."

Her obsidian eyes magnified to a fierce degree, "You can't tell me what to do!"

"Do you like being a hollow magnet?" his tone dripped with sarcasm, and he raised a mocking brow, "If so, then by all means, don't wear it. You'll only be putting yourself and everyone around you in danger."

She huffed, chewing her lip with consideration of whether she should protest or not, and she clearly chose the latter as her expression softened in defeat, "You're right.."

"I know." he concurred with a nonchalant shrug, prompting yet another glare, albeit playful, and he met it with a smirk, "I'm well aware of your defiant nature, you are a Kurosaki, after all.. Oh, and speaking of, Ichigo sends his regards.. Momo came down with a fever, so he had to stay with the squad, but he promises to make it up to both of you soon."

"He worries too much." Karin remarked with a chuckle and assumed her previous position on the bed, "We know he's busy with the whole captain thing.. Besides, we saw him a couple weeks ago-' she paused with pending amendment, '-but tell him we were really disappointed, that way we can guilt trip him to get what we want."

He shook his head in false disapproval, a crooked smile meeting his lips, "You and your sister are evil."

"I don't know what you're talking about." she refuted with a sly quirk of her lips, and in the temporary silence that ensued, she fidgeted with the hem of her shirt, then, eventually, "When do you have to go back?"

"Tonight."

She merely nodded, her eyes refraining from meeting his, and her sudden solemn demeanor sent a shock of guilt through him. "Sorry," he repented in a poor attempt of reprieve, "I would stay longer if I could, but I have a lot of work to do.. and I'm not really supposed to be here in the first place."

"It's okay, Toshiro," she shot him a faint smile, "I know you're a busy guy. That you came down here at all is more than enough."

He ignored the opposing ache in his chest and gave her a stiff nod, "Right.. well, I should get back," she didn't meet his eyes, but her hands grasped the edge of the bed, clutching the linens in her fists, and after a moment of hesitation, he wordlessly exited through the window.

* * *

With an imaginative rain cloud overhead, Karin sat in her chair, hunched over the kitchen table, staring glumly at the entrancing silver band on her wrist, '_Great, now I have a daily reminder of_ him..'

"Ohh, that's pretty!" Yuzu exclaimed out of the blue and leaned over the table to examine her sister's new accessory, "Is that from Toshiro?"

Karin nodded, "Yeah.. he came by last night."

"I told you he'd come visit!" her peppy twin recalled with a tinge of smugness and placed her hands on her hips, "So, did you two confess your undying love for each other?"

"What?!"

"I'm just kidding!" Yuzu claimed with a giggle, and Karin scowled, crossing her arms over her chest,

"I hate you.."

The blonde girl waved her declaration off with a nonchalant hand, "Alright," she turned on her heel and proceeded down the hall, "I'm headed to Urahara's to meet Jinta."

"Wait up," Karin called, following her twin's lead out of the kitchen, "I'll walk with you.. I have to talk with Yoruichi about something.."

* * *

"Ah! If it isn't my favourite fraternal twins!" Urahara greeted with a grin and adjusted his hat reflexively, "How's it feel to be sixteen?"

"I don't feel very different.." Yuzu confessed, tapping her chin thoughtfully, and she soon smiled brightly as her red haired suitor appeared, "Hey Jinta! Ready to go?"

He merely nodded and followed her out of the shop, "You two be safe now!" Urahara called after them, "Don't do anything I would do!"

Jinta shot him a glare, "Shut up old man!"

"Tch." he evoked seemingly false anguish and fanned his face, "I'm not that old.." snapping from his reverie only seconds later, he regarded the remaining Kurosaki twin, and with clear recognition of why she was there, "I'm assuming you don't want candy.."

"I always want candy," she admitted with a smirk, "but I wanna talk to you and Yoruichi too."

"Grab whatever you like," he offered as he straightened up and retreated to the back room, and Karin grabbed the first bag of chocolate covered raisins in sight before following his lead down the short hallway.

Her eyes soon fell victim to Yoruichi, clad in only her underwear, sitting cross-legged at the low table and scarfing down a large bowl of rice,

"Hey." Karin greeted with indifference and took her place across from the dynamic duo, prompting the violet haired woman to cease her nourishment,

"Hey," she returned and downed a large glass of milk, "what's up?"

Deciding not to beat around the bush, "What did he say?"

"He's still against it," Yoruichi replied with an irritated sigh and leaned back on her hands, "that boy is very difficult to persuade."

"Mhm.." Karin's trademark scowl reprised it's role and she opened her pouch of sweets, practically sulking as she consumed them, deep in thought. A determined gleam met her features not two minutes later, and she straightened up with a new resolve, "I want to anyway."

They nearly gawked at her, "Are you serious?"

The girl nodded, resolve and expression firm, and the ex-captains shared a look. Well, as Hitsugaya had explained it several times before, she was defiant by nature, and all thoughts of yielding to the young captains wishes, or, ahem,_ orders_, were cast to oblivion,

"Alright," they affirmed in unison, their infamous grins of mischief showing, "we'll train you," Karin's eyes broadened with glee, "but we'll have to keep it a secret."

The girl simply clapped her hands together, brimming with excitement, and with that sanction, Yoruichi came and went from the room in the blink of an eye, suddenly in possession of a black bundle of clothes; as if she had been prepared.

"Here," she dropped them in the girl's lap in a ceremonial manner, "put these on, we'll start now." Karin nodded and got to her feet, "Oh, and take your bracelet off too, I wanna get a feel for your reiatsu."

* * *

Once she had tied the teal coloured sash around her middle, where the black halter top meets the waistline of her spandex pants, Karin ventured back to where her newly proclaimed mentors resided, and it would seem that her return caused the immediate disclosure of a hushed conversation,

"It suits you." Yoruichi remarked instantly after giving the girl a once over, and a broad grin met her beautiful features, "Are you comfortable?" the girl merely nodded, fidgeting anxiously, and with a wave of her hand, Yoruichi proceeded towards the trap door in the floor, "Come along."

Karin caught the briefest glimpse of an unreadable smirk on Urahara's face before she followed the older woman's lead, and once they had descended what she thought was a never-ending latter, her eyes broadened with awe,

"Woah.."

Yoruichi chuckled, "Never fails to surprise people."

"What is this place?"

"Training ground," she stated the obvious, "Kisuke built it."

"Huh.." Karin nodded with admiration, "cool."

Her mentor displayed a cheshire grin, "You ready?"

"Er.." Karin gulped audibly, already breaking a sweat and wringing out her hands, "yes...?"

"Wonderful, we'll start with testing your reflexes," Yoruichi's eyes gleamed wickedly, "assume battle stance!"

* * *

The two females re-entered the back room only an hour later, the younger of them quite battered with both dirt and bruises, but she had a proud grin plastered on her face, relinquishing any initial worries,

"She's impressive," Yoruichi remarked and plopped down beside her blond suitor, "for a rookie." Golden eyes darted to the burly man on the other side of the table, "Tessai, would you mind fixing her up? I don't wanna send her home looking like this."

"Of course." he concurred as he placed his tea cup down and waved the young girl over, "Have a seat."

Karin obliged, and once again, her eyes swelled in bewilderment whilst they watched every cut and scrape disappear beneath a colourful glow, "There," Tessai announced with a kind smile and resumed consuming his tea, "good as new."

The girl beamed, "Thanks."

"So," Yoruichi drew her attention, "you still wanna do this?"

"Definitely."

"Good," the woman practically chirped, "I see a lot of potential in you." Karin grinned with a tinge of smugness, "Alright, how does three hours a day, five days a week sound to you, in terms of training?"

Her smile only magnified, "Sounds perfect."

* * *

Two Months Later

* * *

In the serenity that was the tenth division's office, Hitsugaya dutifully filled out his mountain of paperwork and appeared to be enjoying the peace, while his mind strayed far from his current task.

The guilt he had felt that night had only grown over the past two months, her solemn expression embedded in his photographic memory, and with this remorse, he found himself searching for any possible way to escape his responsibilities, abandon his place in this afterlife for just a day, just so he could make it up to her.

But nothing came to mind, no legitimate reason to give Yamamoto that would warrant a visit to the Human World, and Toshiro was sure he had exhausted the luck he had with sneaking out and not getting caught.

Yet he continued to search, and little did he know, his resolve would come in the form of a certain strawberry blonde woman.

"Taicho!" His shoulders tensed at the shrill female voice he knew all too well, and he shot his lieutenant a hard, reprimanding glare, to which she simply giggled, "Guess what?!"

He exhaled exasperatedly, "I don't have time for your antics, Matsumoto."

"Awe, you're no fun," she remarked with a pout and sat down on the couch in temporary sulking, then, in moments, she had leaned over the back of the sofa, her grin reprised, "I'll just tell you!" she threw her arms up in an excited gesture, "We're going to the beach!"

He cast her a quizzical look, "Excuse me?"

"A bunch of us are going to the Human World tomorrow!"

"You're not going."

Her face fell into a pout once again, "Whynot?!"

"Because, you have work to do," he explained with indifference and resumed his paperwork, "You've been slacking off all week."

"Oh, come on!" she prodded and leapt over the piece of yellow furniture to stand before him, "You can come too! It'll be a blast!"

"I don't care for the beach, nor the hot weather. You know this."

Rangiku huffed and placed her hands on her hips, contemplating ways to persuade her captain, and it didn't take long for the perfect solution to come forth, "You know," she beamed with determination, "Ichigo invited Yuzu.. and Karin."

* * *

Karin awoke the next morning to an obnoxious uproar echoing from the floor below, and with a groan of annoyance, she regarded the time displayed on her alarm clock, "Ugh.." she snuggled back into her pillow, "too early."

The boisterous laughter sounded yet again, and in a surge of anger, Karin abandoned the comforts of her bed, quickly dressed in more appropriate attire, and ventured downstairs.

What she wasn't expecting to find was Rangiku and Yuzu doubled over in gleeful giggles, Ichigo and Rukia sitting on the sofa, and lastly, Toshiro leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest and a look of utter annoyance fixed on his features.

He soon locked eyes with her, and an instant grin met her lips, "Hey."

It was clear that her greeting was wholly directed at the young captain, but Rangiku sprung to her feet nonetheless and brought the dark-haired girl into a crushing embrace, "Hi Karin!" she exclaimed jovially, swinging the girl from side to side, "About time you woke up!"

It was muffled, but audible: "Can..t.. breathe..."

"Oh!" the busty blonde released her, "Sorry!"

"It's fine.." Karin assured, her feel of delight at the sudden cartel of company unwavered, and once she composed herself, "What are you all doing here?"

"We're going to the beach," Rangiku claimed happily, "remember?"

"Oh.. right," the girl scratched her head and grinned crookedly, "I forgot."

The blonde goddess beamed, "And you're up just in time! We girls were just about to go swimsuit shopping!"

Recognition that she was expected to join in this trip set in instantly, and Karin was quick to refute, "I don't need to go, I already have a bathing suit."

"But Karin," Yuzu intervened, "you grew since last summer, yours won't fit anymore."

"Exactly," Rangiku concurred firmly, and Karin couldn't help but think they had ulterior motives, "you definitely need a new one."

She barely had time to bat an eyelash in vexation before she was being dragged along by the older woman, "Come on now, no time to waste!"

Karin shot Toshiro a pleading look, to which he just smirked and mouthed a 'good luck', observing her practical kidnapping with nothing but amusement.

"Finally," Ichigo breathed once the girls had departed and sunk into the cushions, but this newfound peace was soon disrupted with the arrival of Renji and Ikkaku.

* * *

Karin stared skeptically at the black bathing suit in Matsumoto's hands, utmost repugnance prominent, and Yuzu spoke her mind for her, "I dunno Ran, that looks a bit.. revealing."

"Psssh," Rangiku waved a nonchalant hand, "that's the point!"

"I'm not wearing that!" Karin declared abruptly, a pink tinge of embarrassment accompanying her glare, "It looks like lingerie!"

"I'm sure my captain wouldn't mind," the older woman stated with a teasing quirk of her lips, prompting the girl's blush to deepen, "But.." she regarded the bikini once more, "I suppose it is a bit_ risque_ for a girl your age..." returning it to the nearby hook, she scanned the boutique with keen blue eyes, and soon enough, "Aha!"

Rangiku dragged her captain's best friend towards the opposite side of the shop and grabbed another two piece from the rack, "Here," she thrust it into the girl's grasp, "this is more conservative, _and_ it's your favourite colour."

Karin raised a brow, "How'd you know teal was my favourite colour?"

"I didn't," Rangiku admitted with a wink and proceeded towards the cash register, "come on, let's pay."

* * *

When the four women arrived back at the Kurosaki residence, they found the living room couch turned over, clearly due to the physical and verbal fight being administered by Ikkaku, Renji and Ichigo.

Rukia was quick to anger as she dropped her bags and collectively smashed the three men's skulls together, causing them all to stumble back, holding their foreheads in pain, and were soon victim to the tiny raven haired girl's reprimands.

"Hey," Karin greeted as she came up beside Toshiro, whose expression had gone from unimpressed to amused whilst he watched the three grown men get scolded by a woman half their size, "What happened here?"

"Something too idiotic to comprehend.."

She nodded with understanding and chuckled, "Ah.."

"Now clean this place up and get ready!" Rukia demanded with an air of authority, "We're leaving soon."

The three men grudgingly complied and Rukia, having resumed her calm demeanor, retrieved her bags and ventured to the bathroom to change.

"Suppose I should go get ready..." Karin muttered, leaving her friend's side with slight reluctance and made her way to her bedroom, her sister and Rangiku following suit.

Fifteen minutes later, all eight of them were in the foyer, clad in contrasting beachwear, all ready to go, "Alright!" Rangiku exclaimed excitedly and thrust a triumphant hand in the air, "Off to the beach!"

.

.


	3. Sparks and Tension

ii. Sparks and Tension

* * *

With nothing but her shoes in hand, Karin walked alongside Yuzu, Rukia and Rangiku down the sandy shore, their four male companions trailing behind with various beach necessities in hand. And eventually, upon noting the obtrusive fact, her brow furrowed,

"Huh.." she stole a glance about the beach, "this place is deserted." Toshiro's eye roll was practically audible, and she shot him a glare, "Shut up! I'm just saying.. you'd think on a hot day like this there'd at least be a _few_ people."

"Not today, lil' one," Renji denied as he lifted his abundant pile of fold-up chairs above his head for self-indulgent shade, "we rented out the beach."

"You.." Karin deadpanned, "rented out the _whole_ beach?" she received a collective nod in return, "Don't you think that's a little excessive?"

"We came here to relax," Renji reasoned bluntly, "that's hard to do with a bunch of annoying humans running around."

"Hey!" she glared at him, "I'm a human!"

He merely smirked, "You're an exception."

"Ah, there you all are!" a cheery and rather dazed male voice accosted, drawing their attention to an older man with long silver hair, currently being fanned with two large leaves by what Karin assumed were his subordinates,

"Hey, Captain Ukitake!" Rukia greeted with a wave and picked up pace, leading her own group to join her captain's.

"Karin, Yuzu," she commenced the introductions, "this is my captain, Ukitake-taicho," she unintentionally left out his over-attached companions, "along with Captain Unohana and her Lieutenant Kotetsu, Captain Kyoraku and his Lieutenant Ise, Lieutenant Hinamori, Lieutenant Kusajishi, ...'

Karin felt uncharacteristically shy as she regarded the ten or more unfamiliar individuals, their incredibly toned figures accentuated by rather fancy beachwear, and she unwittingly wrapped her arms around herself to clutch the seams of her t-shirt, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. And this feeling only piqued when Rangiku's attention shifted to her,

"Alright, come on," the blonde addressed, "let me see."

"Er.." Karin's brow creased, "what?"

"The bathing suit," Rangiku elaborated with a giggle, "I wanna see how it looks."

"Uh.." her face began to flush noticeably, and she clutched her fabric of concealment tighter, shaking her head, "nah.. I'm good like this."

"Oh, don't be shy Karin-chan!" the tenth's lieutenant prodded, and it was only a matter of seconds before the defiant girl was being chased down the shoreline by a very persistent Rangiku.

Meanwhile, "Shiro-chan!" Hinamori greeted cheerfully, and at that particular nickname, an imaginative tick mark appeared on the ivory-haired boy's forehead, "Do you wanna go swimming?"

"No." Toshiro denied, not unkindly, and wasted no time retreating from the soul reaper commune in search of a shady and secluded area.

"What's his problem?"

"He's not real keen on the whole beach idea," Momo explained to her captain with a small giggle, then turned towards a certain tall redhead, bright smile intact, "how about you Renji, wanna test the waters with me?"

"Er.." he momentarily spaced, "yeah, sure."

She beamed in response and grabbed his hand, forcing him to run with her as she skipped to the ocean, whilst Ichigo scratched his head with slight confusion at this new information, "Why'd he come if he doesn't like the beach?"

Rukia chuckled, "I'm pretty sure his reason for coming is currently being chased down the beach by Rangiku.."

His brows knit, "Huh?"

"After all these years, you still don't see it," Rukia shook her head with a belittling 'tsk', "You're so dense sometimes, Ichigo."

"Hey!" his eyes hardened, "Watch it, midget."

She matched his glare with her own, "Oi! Don't call me midget, ya damn strawberry!"

This back and forth rebuttal could very well span over several minutes, everyone knew, so Yuzu took the liberty of interrupting and grabbed both their hands, "Come on!" she exclaimed and began pulling them along behind her with surprising force, "Let's build a sandcastle!"

* * *

He had managed to find a nice spot beneath a pair of trees at the far end of the beach, and since then, had been sitting in the sand with his arms folded atop his knees, staring impassively at the lively ocean.

After however long, a shadow cast overhead, "There you are."

Toshiro craned his neck to regard his new company, and his eyes instantly broadened with newfound interest as they settled on Karin,

"Matsumoto won," he observed bluntly, letting his eyes travel up and down her half-exposed and rather appealing figure,

"Yeah," she affirmed grudgingly as she sat down beside him and reclined back on her elbows, seemingly oblivious to the aquamarine gaze ogling every inch of her, "At least she let me keep my shorts.."

'_At least.._'

The fact that her skin was glistening with sweat didn't help his situation as he tried to block out the perverse thoughts threatening his mind. '_Stop gawking at her you idiot!_' his morality screamed at him, but he couldn't comply. Sure, this was his best friend and he definitely should not be thinking about her like _this_, yet it was inescapable, she just looked so soft-

"Toshiro?" he blinked, snapping out of his less than innocent reverie with a pink tinge, "You okay?"

He cleared his throat awkwardly, "Yeah, I'm fine.."

'_Yes you are.._', she mentally noted with a quirk of her lips, a little more welcoming to her guilty thought train.

A millisecond passed before the hem of her shorts slid down well over her thigh, revealing a black and purple bruise to Toshiro's peripherals, and his eyes narrowed, "Where'd you get that?"

Her brow crinkled, "Get what?"

"This bruise," he replied as he examined the two-inch round mark with his fingertips, sending an excited shock through her body, "it looks recent.."

With widened eyes of panic, she sat up and swatted his hand away, "I dunno.." she chuckled nervously, scratching her head - a dead giveaway, "I must've hit it on something."

The look he gave her was anything but convinced, holding a heightened amount of suspicion, and she bit her lower lip. Not a moment later, they realized just how close they were, and their cheeks tinged simultaneously.

But then, of course, "Taicho! Hey, we just- Oh.." Rangiku giggled, "I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?"

'_As always_,' Toshiro thought bitterly and shot a glare at his lieutenant, "What is it?"

Opposing her urge to tease the young pair, "Hisagi just arrived with a bunch of watermelon," Toshiro's face lit up to an utterly cute degree, "I thought I'd let you know.."

The tenth's captain had already bolted to his feet and was now sprinting towards his new destination, leaving two amused females in his wake,

"He really loves watermelons," Karin noted with a chuckle and got to her feet, "doesn't he?"

"More than anything," Rangiku concurred with a grin, then cast the girl a knowing glance, "well, almost anything.."

An odd look was all she received, and the older woman merely giggled, rather astonished at how dense these two could be.

* * *

They soon reached where Toshiro now resided, eating his beloved fruit rather viciously, and they both took a piece for themselves,

"So, Taicho," Rangiku started, yielding to her previous urge, "what's your take on Karin's bathing suit?"

He ceased his consumption momentarily in order to give his friend an unnecessary once over, then with a simplistic tone, "I like the colour."

Unsatisfied, his lieutenant pressed, "I just think it's so sweet that Karin's favourite colour is the same as your eyes, Taicho!" Referenced girl's face flushed yet again, and she shot the unrelenting woman a glare, "And she just looks so adorable too! The colour really does compliment her.."

Having had enough of her antics for the moment, Toshiro exploited his recent growth spurt to shoot a row of melon seeds at her face, causing both Rangiku to squeal in dismay and Karin to laugh in amusement, whilst he projected indifference.

Some odd minutes later, Karin piped up with the inquiry, "Wanna go swimming with me, Toshiro?"

"No."

"Awe, come on Taicho," Rangiku intervened for the girl's sake, "the water isn't going to hurt you."

"Yeah, come on Toshiro," Karin chuckled with mockery, "you don't have to be scared."

His eyes broadened, "I'm not scared!"

"Oh really?" she raised two thin brows over challenging eyes, "Prove it."

"Fine." he practically spat and discarded his shirt, brushing past her with newfound determination, whilst Karin just followed, a triumphant grin plastered on her face.

They didn't make it into the water, however, as a screech from several yards away halted them at the coastline, and they turned their heads just in time to see Momo leap onto Renji's shoulders, glaring at the ocean in horror,

"Momo!" Toshiro called in concern and bounded towards them, Karin in tow, "What happened?"

Stepping out of the water, Momo slid down and assumed feeble position in the sand as she nursed her left foot, "Something in the water.. stung me.."

"Stung you?" he repeated quizzically, "What was it?"

"I dunno.."

"Jellyfish." Karin declared knowingly, and the other girl looked at her,

"What's a 'jellyfish'?"

Karin thought for a moment, then commenced hand gestures as she explained, "It's like a squishy round thing with poisonous tentacles attached to it; and they sting you, obviously."

"What do we do?!" Momo inquired frantically, "How do you treat a sting?!"

"Well.. usually, to disinfect the wound, you have to pee on it."

"'Pee'?! As in '_urine_'?!" Karin nodded, prompting an immediate grimace from the other girl, "That's disgusting!"

"Humans are weird.." Renji remarked blandly as he picked the wounded girl up and proceeded in the opposite direction, "Come on, I'm sure Unohana can do something."

"So, apparently the water _can_ hurt you," Toshiro noted matter-of-factly and crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm definitely not going in now."

"Fair enough.." Karin agreed, then with a sly quirk of her lips, "Besides, I mainly just wanted you to take off your shirt." she winked, "You look very good, by the way."

He felt his ego inflate, "Tch. You pervert."

She scoffed, "I'm the pervert?" her expression was dubious, "Don't think I didn't notice you staring at me earlier. You're the pervert."

His cheeks tinged, "What did you just call me?!"

"I called you a pervert." she asserted with a chuckle, taking a step back from his hardened stare, and as he stepped forward, she grinned teasingly and prompted him to chase her down the beach by singing, "Toshiro~Hitsugaya~is~a~pervert~!"

From afar, "Those two make quite the pair.." Ukitake remarked whilst he chuckled heartily into his handkerchief, and diagonal to him, Rangiku leaned against Hisagi, a smile of admiration meeting her lips as she hummed in concurrence,

"How that girl has managed to thaw the ice wall around him, we'll never know.."

* * *

When the sun began to set, the initial eight beach goers, with the addition of Hisagi, ventured back to the Kurosaki residence, and once they arrived, Ikkaku suggested the older (adult looking) majority go to a bar.

Rangiku squealed at the mention of alcohol and shot her captain a pleading look, "Please Taicho, can I go?!"

He sighed, too tired to bother saying 'No', "Fine. But don't over do it."

"Yay!" she exclaimed and suffocated him briefly in her large bosom, much to his disdain, "Thanks a lot, Taicho!"

He just glared after her as she retreated with her group of drinking companions, and only let his eyes soften when Yuzu inquired, "Does that mean you're staying here, Toshiro?"

He simply nodded, "Great!" she clasped her hands and shot him a broad grin, "I'll go make dinner!"

With that, she ran inside the house to immediately begin cooking, leaving Toshiro and Karin alone on the porch, caught in a short spell of faintly awkward silence.

"Wanna play some video games?"

There was a slight rise and fall of his shoulders, "Sure."

* * *

He couldn't truly comprehend what was going on. All he knew was the television screen was too vivid for his liking, and he felt his eyes wigging out, leaving him rather dismayed as he continuously clicked the keys on the controller.

And when a victorious laugh escaped the girl next to him, he knew he'd lost.

Setting the controller down, Karin swivelled to face him, teasing smirk intact, "You suck."

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever," crossing his arms over his chest, he leaned back and evoked indifference, "You have an unfair advantage; unlike you, I don't have time to sit around and play videogames all day."

"Yeah yeah, you're a sore loser, I get it." she met his icy glare with a chuckle, "You know that look doesn't affect me." His visage went unwavered, even as they made their way to the kitchen table upon Yuzu's request. "I mean, seriously Toshiro, how can you of all people be so horrible at sword fighting games?"

"You just don't know when to quit.." he muttered, taking the chair beside her, "We were taught a strict curriculum at the Academy - one that didn't include playing virtual reality games and losing brain cells."

"Tsk tsk.." she shook her head sympathetically, "Those sadistic people, taking away your childhood."

"And I'm about to take away yours if you don't shut up."

"Oh," she placed a hand to her heart in false anguish, "so mean."

Toshiro merely rolled his eyes in response and commenced eating the youngest Kurosaki's wonderful cooking. He'd barely made it to his fifth forkful, however, when he found himself caught in the same act as Yuzu - gawking at Karin, who had given up her dramatics in order to devour her dinner as if she was on a short and precise time limit.

It took until she had the last scrap of delicious food in her mouth and was going for seconds that Karin took notice of her spectators, prompting the crease of her brow, "What?"

Her sister shook her head in disbelief, picking at her own food with her fork, "I don't know where you put all that food, Karin. For the past few months, it's like you've been eating for two."

The dark-haired twin shrugged, "I just have a big appetite lately; can't help it.."

"Probably just an increase in your reiatsu." Toshiro presumed thoughtfully, taking a second helping as well.

"So, Toshiro," Yuzu began a few minutes later with what she thought was an okay inquiry, "when do you think you'll be back?"

"Er.." he considered it briefly, "Well, we have a lot to do at the current time, so probably not for a while.." Karin's chewing slowed, a lump forming in her throat, and his addition seemed like more of an after thought, "But I'll try and clear some time up soon."

'_I'm sure you will.._' A scowl etched its way onto her features as she strained not to voice her tactless comment, and the sudden bitter aura of which she projected was uncomfortably perceptible - at least to anyone but Toshiro - and Yuzu took it as her cue to leave.

With a yawn, of which only Karin could tell was faked, "Well, I'm exhausted," she stood from the table, "Do you guy's mind cleaning up?" Karin shook her head, and her twin shot her a smile before skipping out of the room, "Thanks guys! Goodnight!"

Karin only managed to brood in the tensity for a short spell before breaking the silence, by way of letting the legs of her chair scrape the wooden floor, and gathered all the dishes from the table, making her way to the sink.

Toshiro followed suit, quite ignorant to her dejection, and she simply filled the sink with soapy hot water, fulfilling the task her sister had laid upon them, stiffly and silently.

She did nothing more than cast him a sideways glance as he acquired a towel and began drying the dishes, the clinking of glass and opening and closing of cupboards being the only sounds amongst them.

That was, until he made the careless comment, "You missed a spot."

"Where?" she turned her head to regard where on the plate he was pointing, "Seriously?" He remained stoic, unyielding, and with a roll of her eyes, she submerged the plate back into the water once more. "You're so anal.." she jeered, scrubbing the smallest speck of food from the dish and placing it back on the rack in seconds, "I'm beginning to think Rangiku doesn't do her work because you don't let her, being the perfectionist bastard you are."

"You've got me all figured out." he remarked flatly, and despite herself, she let her lips curl up, "And Matsumoto _does_ do her work, quite well actually." he resumed his previous task, adding indifferently, "I just do it better."

A smirk played his lips at the chuckle that escaped her, only furthering his obliviousness, "Well, I'm gonna go shower," she announced a moment later, feeling an unfamiliar need to get out before the calmness dwindled, "some bastard tackled me earlier, so I have a shitload of sand to get out of my hair."

"Well, I'm sure he had very good reasons to do such a thing."

"Uh huh.." she merely rolled her eyes and spun on her heel, proceeding to exit the room, "'night Toshiro.."

"Night.." he returned, staring after her wistfully, and in a moment of contemplation, "Karin?"

She paused at the archway and cast him a look, "Yeah?"

"Er.." Resolve dissipating as fast as it had sprung, he fumbled, "The.. uh, pillows and blankets are in the closet down the hall, right?"

"Mhm, it's the door on the left.." he just nodded in reply, and she hesitated, raising a brow, "Is that all?"

"Yeah," he nodded once again, the essence of a smile meeting his features, "I'll see you in the morning."

He received only the slightest incline of her head in response before she disappeared around the corner, and he felt himself deflate, slumping against the counter.

* * *

The last sixty-odd-minutes had felt like an eternity, just staring at the ceiling, and with an air of frustration, Toshiro sat up, swinging his legs off the side of the sofa to plant his feet firmly on the floor. His inability to sleep surely had something to do with_ her_, and with that ruling, he stood and stalked to the stairs, ascending them quietly.

Not a minute later, he stood just outside her door, and with kill-worthy curiosity, he placed his ear against the wooden barrier, listening intently for any sound that would determine she was awake.

Nothing but silence.

With an inward sigh, he drew back and leaned against the wall, feeling an all too familiar ache in his chest.

Meanwhile, just yards away on the other side, Karin sat on her window sill, basking in the cool night breeze as vexing thoughts plagued her mind, and it was only at the faintest creak from outside her room that she snapped out of her trance.

With a furrow of her brow, she made her way to her door and opened it, scanning around curiously. Finding no one, she continued to the stairs, descending each one with remarkable stealth, and soon found herself creeping down the short corridor for the sake of peering around the corner to the living room.

With immediate regard of the mop of alabaster hair on the pillow, she concluded he was asleep, and a frown met her lips. Slowly, she made her way back to her bedroom, disappointment and woe coiling about her heartstrings.

* * *

Karin felt an odd sense of deja vu the next morning as she ventured downstairs, following the loud voices and smell of breakfast to the kitchen. Her attention soon fell upon the group of hungry and no doubt hungover soul reapers, all scrambling about the kitchen for any scrap of food they could salvage like a pack of wild animals who hadn't eaten in several weeks.

And of course, a certain lone shinigami captain loitered against the wall, secluded from his comrades, eating pleasantly from the bowl in his grasp. A smile tugged at her lips as she made to join him, but abruptly halted partway when Toshiro, with blatant ignorance of her presence, snapped his attention to the ruckus before him,

"Hey!" they all ceased their vulture-esque antics and met the tenth's captain's glare, "Will you all stop being a bunch of rude idiots and finish up already, we have to leave."

"Awe, but Taicho!" Rangiku refuted instantly, evoking her trademark pout, "We still have to eat! And say goodbye!"

"Well hurry up then," Toshiro demanded and proceeded towards the sink to put his dish away, "We have more important things to deal with.." he trailed off a little too late and met Karin's slightly hurt gaze. It was all too perceptible this time around.

But, before he could attempt at amending his words, she piped up, giving no evidence that she anything short of happy, "Yeah guys," she was backing him up, "probably best to get out of here before my Dad comes back from wherever he went."

There was a collective uproar of agreement, followed by a string of 'Goodbye's', ruffling of both her's and Yuzu's hair, and second lastly, a near suffocating embrace from Rangiku,

"This was so much fun!" the blonde exclaimed as she released the now disgruntled teenagers, "We'll have to do this again next summer!"

"Sure do!" Yuzu affirmed happily, and with one last wave, Matsumoto skipped down the hall behind her fellow soul reapers, leaving Toshiro as the last to depart.

"Well," Karin began, opposing every fiber of her being as she smiled at him, "I'll be seein' ya.."

He inclined his head and took a backwards step, the faintest smile meeting his lips, "See you later."

Rather dejectedly, she watched him exit the house. And once the door closed behind him, she commenced a ten minute waiting period before getting ready for training, no recognition whatsoever of the sudden eruption of spiritual pressure only a few miles away.

* * *

"Damn Menos.." Renji muttered gruffly, joining his varying friends as they all went about dusting off their clothes and sheathing their swords.

"Alright," Rukia addressed, opening a Senkaimon, "let's head back now."

Only six of them entered through the gate doors, and with notice of this fact, Rangiku cast her captain a quizzical look, "Taicho?"

'_That reiatsu.._', "Go on without me," he requested firmly, "I have to check something."

He disappeared before she could respond, following the reiatsu via shunpo across town to the Urahara Shoten, and once he arrived, he couldn't deny his assumption of whose it was.

"What's going on here?" he inquired immediately as he appeared in the doorway of the back room, directly behind a certain dark-haired girl, who practically jumped in surprise and swivelled to face him with broad eyes,

"Toshiro?" her face flushed in panic, "Wh-what are you doing here? I thought you left.."

"I got delayed." he explained flatly as he gave her a once over, deducing instantly that she was in 'training clothes', and directed his most chilling glare at the nearby ex-captains, "I thought we had an agreement?"

The temperature of the room dropped considerably, "Hitsugaya, please. I think you're overreacting."

"No, I don't think I am." Toshiro snapped, anger emanating, "Did you even consider the risk this puts her in? Or was I not clear before?"

A caustic throat clearance sounded, "I'm still here you know," she instantly fell victim to his glower, albeit slightly less harsh, and she crossed her arms over her chest, unaffected, "And you have no right to be mad at them, I asked them to," she scuffed her shoe sheepishly, "I was going to tell you.. eventually."

He resisted the urge to scoff, "I'm sure you were."

Her eyes hardened, "What the hell is your problem?"

"Oh, I dunno," his tone dripped with sarcasm, "other than my best friend trying to get herself killed, nothing much."

"Wow," an incredulous chuckle - akin to a jeer - escaped her, and she couldn't care less about the small crowd of spectators watching them as if they were a soap opera, "You really think you're one to talk?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, I dunno," she mocked with a shrug, "'Mister Warrior guy who's almost gotten himself killed numerous times'-

He was quick to cut her off, "First, that's exaggerated, and second, that has nothing to do with this-

"Oh no?" she bit back, raising an inquisitive brow, "What is it about, then? Please, enlighten me."

"It's..." he hesitated, forehead creasing with deep contemplation of how to put it in a way she'd understand - at least understand his point - but the words wouldn't assemble, ".. It's complicated."

"That's not an answer!"

"Well it's all you're getting!" he asserted gruffly, matching her glare, "So deal with it!"

With a spiteful scoff, she pushed past him, "You're such an ass."

"Hey," grabbing her wrist, he kept her captive in the hallway, his demeanor gradually softening, "I'm trying to protect you."

"'_Protect me_'?" she repeated, her expression incredulous, and months of suppressed feelings suddenly erupted in her chest, "And how the hell do you plan to 'protect me', Toshiro? You're never here!"

His frown deepened, "That's not fair-

"No," her voice cracked, "what's not_ fair_ is how you waltz in and out of my life whenever you feel like it while I'm down here missing you like a pathetic fucking idiot!"

He was left temporarily dumbstruck whilst she continued her stride out of the shop, anger radiating, and he had to use shunpo to catch up with her - resulting in Karin running into him,

"Argh!" she sent a severe punch to his chest, her glare magnifying, "I - hate - when - you - do that!"

"Hey," he grabbed her wrists yet again, "will you just listen to me-

"No!" she practically bellowed, wrenching her arms free, "I don't have to listen to you! And I sure as hell don't need you to protect me!" His heart began its decline as her eyes began to well up with pending sobs, and she nearly choked on her next words, "And I can't..."

His brow creased apprehensively, "Can't what?"

A tear streamed down her cheek when she met his gaze, her reply an almost whisper, "I can't keep watching you leave."

Stepping back, she wiped her eyes and attempted to compose herself, barely stifling a sniffle, "Whatever this is, whatever we are.. I just can't do it anymore."

The lump in his throat was suffocating, "Karin.."

She shook her head, refusing to heed anything he'd manage to say, "Just go." Hopeless, his gaze followed her as she walked away, quick paced footsteps echoing with her last remark, "It's what you do best."

Unable to move, he could only stare after her fast retreating figure and feel his heart become engulfed once more in ice.

"Hitsugaya?"

Coming back to heart-wretching reality, he turned his attention to the commune of misfits known as the Urahara Shoten, who had clearly witnessed the whole ordeal, and with a clearance of his throat, he swiftly opened a Senkaimon.

"Make sure she doesn't draw attention to herself; I'll do my best to keep her off Soul Society's radar."

.

.

_.is this the sound of our demise, or is it just the opposite?_.

.


	4. Elsewhere

iii. Elsewhere

* * *

"Make sure she doesn't draw attention to herself; I'll do my best to keep her off Soul Society's radar."

The five of them nodded reassuringly, and once the Senkaimon dispersed from view, there was a collective heave of grave sighs. Promptly, Yoruichi retreated to the back room to acquire Karin's belongings and ventured out to find her young protege, whilst Urahara directed his cane at his adoptive children, his shadow cast visage gleaming with warning,

"Not a word about this to anyone else, or I'll send Tessai here after you both."

Ururu and Jinta nodded simultaneously, the latter stealing an anxious glance at the burly man not two feet away, and with their compliance, Urahara adjusted his hat and straightened up, casting one last pensive gaze about the area, "Let's just see how this pans out.."

* * *

It didn't take long to reach the location of the young girl's fiery reiatsu, as she sat with her head in her hands on the corner of a suburb only two blocks away. It was clear she had stuck to her virtue of suppressing the urge to cry, despite her longing to do so, and a sympathetic frown met Yoruichi's lips.

Kneeling down, she draped a comforting arm around the girl's shoulders, and Karin's head shot up with a start, an instant of hope that it was _him_ erupting in her chest. Yet she didn't meet brilliant teal eyes - only concerned golden ones - and she felt herself deflate pitifully.

Averting her gaze to the pavement, she began to trace the cracks and patterns in the asphalt with her fingernails, absentmindedly.

Yoruichi squeezed her shoulder in an attempt to comfort, mustering all her confidence in order to say her next words with backbone, "It'll be alright."

Karin closed her eyes, a light scoff of doubt escaping her, _'I just told my best friend I never want to see him again..'_ folding her arms atop her knees, she buried her face, allowing few frustrated tears to exude, "I'm such an idiot."

* * *

In the tenth division's office, Rangiku was lounging on the sofa, humming pleasantly and inattentively as she twirled her long strawberry locks in her fingers. This daydreaming reverie was soon broken, however, when a significant drop in room temperature made her bolt up in a ninja-esque manner,

"Taicho!" she accosted airily, smoothing out her clothes, "Finally you're back! I was starting to get worried!"

Hitsugaya paid no mind to his lieutenant and wordlessly sauntered to his workspace, flopping down in his chair with little grace. Resting his elbows atop the desk, he put his head in his hands and let out a low, exasperated sigh, radiating anguish.

The busty blonde cocked her head to the side, "Are you okay, Taicho?" she inquired worriedly, taking a few strides towards him, "Did something happen-"

"Matsumoto." he uttered, almost pleadingly, "Shut up and do your work."

She lingered by his desk, her light blue gaze fixated on him intently, _'I've never seen him so'_ - Her captain's forehead met the wood of his desk with a low_ thud - 'discombobulated.'_ Despite her better judgement, which, in her case, meant the opposite of what the young captain would appreciate, she followed his order without refute. Yet, she stole periodic glances at him from her place diagonal to him, and could've sworn she heard him murmur to himself.

_"I can't keep watching you leave..."_ He just stood there. Whilst she was breaking down, pouring out what was clearly a long overdue affliction, all he could do was just _stand_ there, like a damned moron, unable to even form a sentence. _"Whatever this is."_ What was it? _"Whatever we are."_ What were they? _"I just can't do it anymore."_ And he'd thought his heart couldn't sink any lower. _"Just go. It's what you do best."_

It had truly stung like a jagged blade slicked with poison, and now, all he could do was sit there, in an opposing dimension, wallowing in self pity.

He fisted his hair in his hands, jolts of heightened aggression wafting through his fingertips, "I'm such an idiot."

* * *

Four Months Later

* * *

"GOOD MOR~NING, KARIN!"

The younger raven-haired Kurosaki simply stepped aside, evoking an effortless facade of indifference whilst her father crashed into the wall. Ignoring his exaggerated whimpers, as her female mentor so often did with a certain scientist, she took her seat at the kitchen table and rested her chin in her palm.

Yuzu, having just finished preparing breakfast, strode over to her twin, cordial gleam ever present, and began dishing out generous portions to each of the three plates on the table. Her twin cast her an appreciative look, "Thanks Yuzu."

"You're welcome, Karin!" she chirped, taking the chair opposite her sister, "So.. how'd you sleep?"

It was clearly out of an obligation to humor her that Karin responded, "I've been having this recurring dream lately.."

"Oh?" Yuzu pressed, determined to make this conversation last as long as possible, "What's it about?"

Karin shrugged, non-committed, "Nothing really.. I was just in this weird place with this odd-looking-kinda-pretty woman, and she's always trying to tell me her name, but I can never hear her; then I wake up all sweaty, it's annoying."

"Huh.." That was perhaps the most words she'd gotten out of her sister in four months, so Yuzu took it with glee, "That is strange.." she concurred with a giggle and began eating her breakfast with no further probing.

Meanwhile, Isshin, having assumed his place at the head of the table minutes before, now stared intently at his somber daughter, utter concern reflected in his eyes, '_It can't be.._'

* * *

Later that night, with a tray of leftover dinner in her grasp, Yuzu knocked twice on her sister's bedroom door. "Come in." was the absent-minded reply, and with her trademark beam, the honey-blonde Kurosaki entered.

"Hey," she accosted cutely, setting the tray down on the desk beside her subtlety dejected sister, "I brought you dinner.."

Karin shot her a faint smile, "Thanks Yuzu.. you didn't have to do that."

"Well of course I do Karin-chan!" Yuzu declared, her premature maternal instincts flaring, "It's my duty to make sure you eat enough!" The other girl merely rolled her eyes and brought the bowl of ramen into her grasp, allowing a genuine curl of her lips, "Which reminds me; how was training today?"

"Er.." she had to remind herself that Yuzu knew of her training, "Alright, I guess. Same as always."

"That's good.." Yuzu affirmed with a nod and made to sit on the bed, whilst her sister continued to eat, resuming her silent disposition.

The angelic twin began eyeing her sister intently, noting the reprised frown on her pallid features and the dimming of her charcoal irises, evoking an ache of concern. And when the victim of her silent scrutiny finished her meal and resumed her homework, or rather, the light tapping of her pencil to the yet to be started exercise, Yuzu couldn't resist any longer.

"Karin?"

Said girl tensed unnoticeably, as she had actually forgotten her company, and she swivelled to face her sister, raising a quizzical brow, "Yeah?"

Yuzu's eyes gleamed worriedly, "Are you okay?"

"What d'you mean?" she feigned ignorance, "Of course I'm okay.."

The look she received was anything but convinced, "For the past few months, you've been acting.. strange; half the time it's like you're not even there.."

Momentary silence ensued as Karin bit her lip in contemplation. Then, within the minute, she simply summoned her best fake smile and waved her sister off, "You worry too much, Yuzu; I'm perfectly fine, really."

The younger of the two sighed - more like huffed - and reluctantly yielded to the 'let it go' aura that was her sister, "If you say so." Straightening up once more, she made to retrieve the now vacant-of-any-food tray. She lingered by the desk, however, as her eye caught an adorable fragment of time, and with a giggle, "I love that picture.."

Karin's brow furrowed at her sister's remark, and she looked up just as Yuzu left the room, her ashy gaze instantly settling on the small picture frame wedged in between the cluster of books on her shelf. Not unlike her twin, she loved the picture. But at the moment, in the current interval, she abhorred it, as it only served to increase her heartache and make her yearn for the past..

.

.

_"What's this?" he questioned, aquamarine eyes inspecting the object in his hands with utmost curiosity._

_"It's a camera." she claimed matter-of-factly, and at the furrow of his brow, she abandoned her schoolwork, "You don't have them in Soul Society?"_

_He shook his head, interest unmitigated, "How does it work?"_

_A broad and rather teasing grin played her lips as she regarded his expression, '_He's so cute sometimes.._'_

_Taking the camera from, she held it in front of his befuddled self and clicked the button on top without warning, determined to have this uncharacteristic visage of his in print._

_He blinked at the near-blinding flash, his eyes reverting to the hardest glare imaginable, and he made a mental note to never ever let Matsumoto find out about this devil object._

_"Lovely." she remarked with a chuckle whilst examining the picture now displayed on the small screen, "You're very photogenic.. for a dead guy." He just grunted in response, folding his arms over his chest, "Oh, come on," she teased, "That was a compliment. Not everyone looks good in pictures, y'know.. it's quite the attribute."_

_At that, his agitation receded, only to be replaced with pretension, "Really?"_

_"Mhm.." she nodded, '_so easy._.', "Do you wanna take one with me?"_

_Scowl reprised, "No."_

_"Hey," she waved her index finger in his face, smiling slyly, "remember what you said," her tone dropped to a deeper octave, "'Since it's your birthday, we can do whatever you want.'"_

_"I do not sound like that."_

_She chuckled, "Come on, please?" she turned her lip up and widened her eyes, just like Yuzu taught her._

_"That's not fair.." he said in regards to her pout, and with a defeated sigh, "Fine."_

_An indistinct squeal escaped her in response, and she soon snaked her arm around his neck, smiling giddily at the camera. Within seconds, they were displayed on the screen as well, and with regard of the digital photo, she smirked. Sure, his eyes were cast sideways at her in a prominent glower, but there was an undeniable, albeit faint, smile on his face._

_Grabbing his hand, she began pulling him out of the room with her, "Let's go get these developed!"_

.

.

.. Wistfully, he stared at the photo in his hand, lost in a trance of both unwavered dejection and jovial reminiscence, unaware of his strawberry-blonde spectator.

She'd entered the room not five minutes before, and since then, had been observing him; noting the slightest curl of his lips and the upped brightness of his eyes, albeit still holding a tinge of disdain. She was quite curious about what was written or drawn on the glossy document, however, and eventually, she had to break him from his reverie.

"Hey Taicho!" she exclaimed cheerfully, leaning over the desk, "Whatcha lookin' at?"

With a start, Toshiro quickly slid the photo back into the top drawer, clearing his throat, "Nothing.." Not meeting her eyes, he stood from his desk and proceeded to the door, "I'm taking a break."

Rangiku exhaled exasperatedly once her captain disappeared, and once she felt the safe-go-ahead, she rounded the table and opened the top drawer.

Examining the lone picture briefly, she felt her confusion pique. Was this what he was all depressed about? Well, sure, he hadn't really spoken of or referenced the girl in several months, but she had just heeded that as normal. He'd never been one for sharing, after all.

But now..

"Where's Toshiro?"

Matsumoto broke from her thoughtful trance to regard Hinamori, who stood in the doorway with a slightly concerned expression. "You just missed him."

Momo inclined her head in understanding, slowly wringing her hands, "How is he today?"

The blonde sighed sadly, "Same as he's been everyday for the last four months.." she met the girl's gaze once again, "Has he told you what happened?"

"No.. you?"

"Nope." Rangiku stole another glance at the photo in her hands, "But, I have a hunch.."

* * *

_Scuffing his foot along the cold and rocky planes, he wandered absentmindedly about his inner world, basking in the serenity. He could stay here all day, hide from the outside world - literally - and perhaps feel some reprieve._

_But of course, when Hyourinmaru decided to speak, he pushed that dream far from his mind._

_"It's been four months, Master."_

_His reply was as cold as the air they breathed, "I'm aware."_

_"And yet, you have done nothing."_

_Crossing his arms over his chest, he halted his pacing and stared up at the ice-dragon, "What would you have me do?"_

_"Oh, I don't know." his supposed friend began sarcastically, "Realize how much you need that girl in your life and go see her?"_

_Toshiro averted his gaze to the ground, "She doesn't want to see me."_

_"You don't know that for sure. Women say things they don't mean all the time."_

_He scoffed, "How would _you_ know anything about women?"_

_"I know a lot more than you do."_

_He rolled his eyes, "Whatever." he strode several feet away for dramatic effect, "This conversation is over."_

Opening his eyes, he found himself back on the meditation mat in his personal quarters, and with an annoyed grunt, he stood up, sheathing his zanpakuto. "Stupid dragon.."

* * *

Upon returning to his office no more than five minutes later, he immediately fell victim to the collective beam of Matsumoto and Hinamori, "Taicho!", "Shiro-chan!"

He merely stared at them for no longer than a split moment before continuing his stride to his workspace, ignoring their presence as he resumed his paperwork.

Both women pouted at his blatant disregard, feeling rather offended, and soon placed themselves before him, crossing their arms over their chests.

With a sigh, Toshiro leaned back in his chair and cast them a disinterested look, "What is it?" he received nothing but determined gleams in response, "No, please," he mocked, picking his pen up once again, "one at a time."

"What happened with Karin?"

His pen instantly snapped, and there was a significant drop in the room's atmosphere as he shot them his coldest glare, "That's none of your business." Both chestnut and azure eyes broadened with surprise. "Now," he feigned indifference once again, "don't you two have work to do?"

Paying no mind to their astonished gawking, Toshiro, yet again, resumed his work, and the two women exchanged that of a telepathic parley. Momo simply inclined her head, the slumping of her shoulders akin to a bow, and quietly exited the room, whilst Rangiku took the short journey to her desk, sitting down with a barely audible _hmph_.

Picking up a pen, albeit reluctantly, she began to slowly fill out her own dreadful pile of paperwork. She did this inattentively, however, as her gaze strayed to the young captain once again, '_Three.. Two.. One_.' On cue, Hitsugaya's forehead met the hard wood of his desk, a small and dejected grunt escaping him, and he folded his arms over his head, fisting blanched tresses in his fingers.

It pained her to see him this way, and she wanted nothing more than to comfort him, to make it all better. Yet he kept her, and even Hinamori, at arm's length; a stiff, unyielding arm. And she didn't know what to do, and with no knowledge of what truly happened, she wasn't sure if she _could_ do anything.

And so, she would just have to do what she'd never done in the past: she'd have to let things happen on their own.

* * *

_She was always so intimidating - serious. With her arms crossed over her ample chest, her long mane of curly red hair blowing with grace and the satin skirt of her dress billowing with unfathomable aggression, she held my gaze. Obsidian versus obsidian, begging the other to speak first._

_And eventually, the woman complied._

_Casting her gaze about the area, her lips turned down in worry and displeasure, "The fire's going out.." she observed blandly, her eyes lingering on the flame stricken perimeter only a moment longer before they met mine once more, "You must mend that heart of yours."_

_My brow creased, "What?"_

_"It's scathed, slowly descending.." she slowly approached, her pallid bare feet touching the cold hard ground with ginger steps, "It wasn't a mistake, what you did and what you said. If anything, it was the total opposite." she paused to run a hand through her hair, tucking the rebellious locks behind her ear with little success of restraining them._

_"But now," she focused on me once again, "it's time to forgive and forget."_

_"I don't understand what you mean.."_

_The corner of her mouth curled, kindly, "You have to work things out with him." she kneeled down before me, and we were now on even ground, level with one another's gaze, "'cause if you don't, the flame will go out, and we'll be no more."_

_If she could just stop speaking in riddles, that would be great. "These are hardly riddles, Karin-chan."_

_She can read my thoughts now too? "Who.." I hesitated, just for a moment, "Who are you?"_

_"Oh.." a soft chuckle escaped her, and she brought a soft, slender hand to caress my cheek, "You'll find out soon, when the time is right.."_

_She held my eyes as if looking into my very soul, then, in a flash, I found myself staring after her retreating figure, "Wait!" springing to my feet, I jogged after her, "Where are you going?!"_

_She didn't respond, just kept walking at a leisurely pace, disregarding my presence. No matter how fast my legs pushed, I couldn't catch up, as if I was on a treadmill, and she just kept getting further and further away._

_"Wait, please!" she didn't heed my call, and in moments, she was gone. "... what am I supposed to do?"_

_It was in the air, a whisper - "It lies with you and him.."_

* * *

With a start, Karin bolted up in bed, chest heaving uncontrollably and eyes broad in alarm, wigging out as they adjusted to the near-pitch black darkness of the room.

Exhaling slowly, she composed herself, rubbing her eyes, "That damn dream again.." she soon took notice of being covered in sweat, evoking a grimace, "Ugh.."

Pushing thoughts of her dream - which seemed to only get stranger as the night's wore on - to the back of her mind for future reflection, she abandoned the not so dry comforts of her bed and made to prepare for a long day of school and an evening training session, resolving to think of nothing else. Especially not _him_.

* * *

Later that night, Karin practiced using shunpo whilst her mentors resided on a high rock nearby, paying only half a mind each to their young trainee as they indulged in conversation.

"Her reiatsu has increased significantly these past few months," Yoruichi stated, a tinge of concern in her tone, "I'm beginning to worry she may not be able to handle it if it gets any higher." then, despite her pride, she added, "Maybe Hitsugaya was right.."

"He was never _wrong_." Urahara noted.

"What d'you suppose they'd do if they discovered her?"

"They'll continue the old tradition of getting rid of things they don't understand." the blond man figured grimly, then a thoughtful smirk played his lips, "Or, they'll recruit her."

Not three seconds later, Karin caught them both by surprise when she appeared on the ground below them, her brows raised expectantly, "So?" she placed her hands on her hips, "How am I doing?"

With a chuckle, Urahara leapt of the rock, landing nimbly in front of her, "You're a natural!" he exclaimed with a proud raise of his arms, then abruptly leaned in close, tipping his hat up with his cane, "It's hard to believe you're human.."

He barely had time to wink before he was pushed into the nearest hard surface by Yoruichi, who feigned ignorance to the hatted man's exaggerated whimpers and began leading the girl out of the training ground.

* * *

He'd been waiting nearly an hour for her to leave the shop, and so, upon hearing her voice, speaking mere words of departure to the residents below, he had to strain to remain calm, as to not draw attention to himself.

He loitered atop the small building until she was several yards away before leaping along the rooftops, keeping in step with her from above._** 'You know, Master, when I suggested you go see her, I didn't mean for you to**_** stalk**_** her.'**_ He sighed inwardly, '_Shut up, Hyourinmaru_.'

Anxiously, his heart skipped. He hadn't known what he was doing when he stepped through the Senkaimon, and he still wasn't exactly sure.

Four and a half months ago, it would've been easy enough to just leap down in front of her and say 'Hey, Kurosaki', but now, it was different. Far more complicated. He couldn't be selfish anymore; he had to consider her feelings and respect her wishes. And as far as he knew, those wishes were for him to stay away.

And soon enough, they were nearing her house. She would disappear, retreating to the sanctuary of her bedroom, and he would leave, returning to the solitude of his office. Neither aware of their harmonious desires.

Then, a sudden wave of spiritual pressure vibrated from only blocks away, and both their heads shot up in alert, _'Hollow'._

Simultaneously, they broke out into a sprint in the direction of the Hollow, who was stationed at a nearby park, and it was only a minute later that he took note of her incredible speed, rivaling his own, and his brow furrowed, '_Is she... using shunpo?_'

Indeed she was.

He came to a halt at the edge of the last rooftop before the clearing, and with a heightened sense of astonishment, he observed her as she, in no less than two minutes, took down the Hollow. It was a lower class Hollow, sure, but for a human girl to defeat it with nothing other than hakuda was - unheard of. And the fact that it was Karin, to him, was _hot_.

"Aren't you going to say 'hello'?"

Broken from his reverie, Hitsugaya swivelled to regard the infamous talking black cat, and with his utmost flat tone, "I wasn't planning on it."

"What was the point of coming down here then?"

His mind drifted to the girl not a block away, "I have my reasons.."

"Well, they're obviously stupid reasons, so forget them and go talk to her." he merely rolled his eyes, and the cat continued to press, relentless, "She misses you.."

"She's young.." he stated blandly, "she'll forget about me in time."

"And they call you a genius." she mocked, practically scoffing, "You know nothing about girls, do you?"

_**'I told you'**_. He scowled at the both of them, "What are you getting at, Shihoin?"

Her urge to shrug was perceptible, and she simply sprung onto the next roof, her golden eyes meeting his quizzical aquamarine for one last, brief moment, "You'll have to figure that out on your own."

Leaving him even more befuddled, she disappeared into the night, and Toshiro turned his attention back to where Karin had been, but saw no sign of her. A dejected sigh escaped him and he leapt off the roof, landing nimbly in the alley below, and wasted no time opening a Senkaimon.

**_'You coward.'_**

He wouldn't deny it.

* * *

Content with the small victory, Karin smoothed out her clothes as the Hollow dispersed into the air behind her, and with a reflexive scan of the area, she resumed her walk home.

She soon halted, however, when she felt the faintest spike of familiar reiatsu, and her heart skipped, '_Toshiro..'_ It disappeared as fast as it had sparked, and she sighed sadly, continuing her short journey, '_Just my imagination.._'

.

.


	5. Meetings and Decisions

iv. Meetings and Decisions

* * *

Patiently, he stood; all twelve of them stood in their respective places, listening intently to the Head Captain as he conveyed information the young captain couldn't care less about.

He used to be so attentive and serious, but now, he just felt bored and empty. It had been five months since he saw _her_ - at least with her knowing he was there - and he'd come to the heartbreaking conclusion he never would again.

Well, he couldn't have been more off base.

"There's been report of a rogue shinigami in Karakura Town," Hitsugaya's eyes widened a fraction in newfound panic, his full attention now drawn to the old man, "however, it would seem this person is untraceable."

"Untraceable?" Ichigo repeated quizzically, "You mean their reiatsu is cloaked or something?"

"It would be safe to assume that." Yamamoto affirmed, "This is a problem, as you all can imagine." there was a murmur of concurrence, " So I will be sending Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai to Karakura in order to find this rogue and bring them back to the Seireitei."

'_Shit shit shit shit shit..._'

"You may leave immediately."

Toshiro's gaze followed Byakuya out of the room, the dutiful captain part of him telling him to stay put, let things pan out as they may, whilst the devoted bestfriend part of him was urging him to go, get to her before they do, and possibly, make things worse.

The former won.

* * *

Feigning ignorance to their dual scrutiny, Karin sat in her usual chair at the kitchen table, casually eating her dinner. It was effortless impassivity that she projected; not glee nor anguish, just boredom.

However, she couldn't say their unyielding focus on her _wasn't_ bothersome, and so, once her plate was cleared, she wasted no time departing from their little family commune. "Thanks for dinner, Yuzu." she muttered, not unkindly, and rose from her chair.

"Where are you going?" her sister inquired, forehead creasing. Most likely at the fact she was leaving before dessert.

"I have to study, (_I have training_)."

"Karin?" she paused at the door, casting her father an expectant look, partially interested, "Are you still having that dream?"

"Uh.." her brow furrowed ever so slightly, finding his question quite out of the blue and odd, "No," she shook her head for emphasis, "I haven't had it for a few weeks now.. Why?"

"Oh," he waved a nonchalant hand, his trademark grin reprising it's role, "no reason. Now go on, study study.."

"Hn." Giving only a moments thought to whether he was just _pretending_ not to know of her training or if he really was that dense, she continued on her way to her room.

Lived in; those four walls could relay five months in the life of a dejected sixteen year-old girl. If she wasn't at school or at Urahara's, she was there. Brooding, sulking, ignoring her homework, _doing_ her homework, allowing thoughts of _him_ to plague her mind, then pushing them to the darkest corners of her mental capacity for future consideration - daydream-esque thinking, and to be quite honest with herself, it was downright pathetic.

Just to think about it - how pitiful she'd become. What was this anyway, a teen drama? No, it was worse, it was post-cancellation of a television show that ended with a cliffhanger - a heart-wrenching and terrible cliffhanger, one that she so _brilliantly_ directed with her inability to keep her mouth shut.

But then, she remembers her dream - that woman. A beatific figment of her unconscious imagination, who had referenced a '_him_' constantly, and amongst other things, had assured her what she said and did was right.

_'Ugh_', what did that stupid woman know anyway? She wasn't even _real._ It was probably just her unwitting way of making herself feel better - only to come back and bite her in the ass with even more tribulation and opposition. She truly hated her mind. And so, to avoid succumbing to its woebegone captivity, she'd escape to her recent sanctuary, where she could let out all her frustrations in the best way possible - through fighting.

Promptly, upon entering her bedroom, she changed out of her school uniform and into her training attire, donned her coat, and leapt out of her window, landing nimbly on the ground below. Her exposed skin instantly fell victim to the nip of mid-November air, and with ignorance of her gawking neighbours, she shoved her hands deep in her pockets and began her journey to the Urahara Shoten, eager to vent her hindrance.

It wasn't long before she felt the unmistakable wave of reiatsu, no doubt from a Hollow, and instead of groaning in annoyance like she always did, she merely smirked. Genuinely smiled - albeit with twisted motive.

'_No harm in getting a kickstart.._'

* * *

"Ugh.. this is going to take forever." Renji whined, shifting impatiently, "I mean, how in the hell are we supposed to find someone who's reiatsu is _untraceable_?! It's fucking impossible!"

His captain remained as stoic as ever, sighing inwardly, "We just have to wait until a Hollow appears. This rogue will surely be at the scene."

"Oh.." the red-haired man scratched his head, feeling a semi-familiar sense of idiocy waft through him - a common occurrence in the dark-haired man's presence, "I guess that makes sense.."

And so they waited. Renji, sitting on a rock whilst tapping his hands rhythmically and earnestly on his knees, and Byakuya, standing not too far away with his arms crossed over his chest and his mind set attentively on the stagnant atmosphere of the town.

After only a matter of minutes, the pressure of a Hollow not a mile away was felt, and the two sixth squad members were instantly on the move.

They followed the reiatsu to a park in central Karakura, and with regard of the scene before them, Renji heaved an astonished gasp, whilst his superior did nothing more than let his eyes widen the smallest fraction of brief surprise, as he'd had suspicion it would be, "Karin Kurosaki."

At that moment, the young raven-haired girl landed the final blow, descending in mid-air as the back of her ankle met the Hollow's mask, sending an immediate jagged crack down the middle, and the cry of dismay was almost deafening to the spiritually gifted.

Landing on the crisp grassy plain with grace, Karin simply brushed her coat off and raked a hand through her dishevelled hair, fixing it once more into a ponytail. And it was only when she pivoted in the opposite direction with the intention of resuming her walk to Urahara's that she took notice of the two soul reapers, standing several feet away, just staring at her.

Her whole stature stiffened with uneasiness, and with a skeptical disposition, she advanced towards them, "Hey Renji, Captain Kuchiki," her tone was surprisingly casual, "what're you guy's doing here?"

"We're here to take you to Soul Society." Kuchiki explained tonelessly.

Her brow creased, "Eh..?"

"Orders from the Head Captain to bring in the rogue shinigami from Karakura Town, and it would seem you are the one we're looking for."

"Um, I'm not the droid you're looking for?" Silence. "Not a Star Wars fan, huh.." His unwavering stare was nothing short of daunting, and she couldn't help the nervous chuckle that escaped her, "Listen, guys, I'm not a shinigami-"

"Is that so," Byakuya interjected coolly, raising a dubious brow, "then you're saying it _wasn't_ you who I just witnessed overthrowing and successfully defeating a Hollow a moment ago?"

"W-well, yeah, that was me, but-"

"Then it is you, Karin Kurosaki," unyielding to her protests, Byakuya turned on his heel and began walking in the opposite direction, "Come along."

The girl cast a pleading look at the tall redhead, but only received an apologetic one in return and was soon nudged, albeit gently, in the path lead by the sixth's indifferent captain. Where that path lead, even he didn't know, but it was where Byakuya was less than eager to go.

* * *

"Ah, Karin! You're here-" Urahara paused, taking in the scene before him with a false visage of glee, "- with Captain Kuchiki and Renji?" he fanned his face, hiding the anxious frown that had suddenly met his lips, "I never took you for a moocher, Byakuya."

"Did someone say Byakuya?" the Goddess of Flash herself accosted as she entered the room, and with regard of their unexpected guests, her near-permanent grin wavered, "What's going on here?"

"We must take this girl to the Seireitei." the sixth's captain replied pointedly.

Yoruichi's golden stare hardened dangerously, "I don't think so."

"It is an order." Byakuya refuted coldly, "And you have no say in the matter." he cast his gaze to the blond scientist, "Now, retract her soul from her body so we can leave."

The girl in question snapped from her temporary daze with a prominent gleam of alarm, and the ex-captains shared a glance, their thoughts, for once, opposing one another's.

Urahara's mindset was blatant when he raised his cane to Karin's forehead, the skull at the end even more daunting than her dark-haired captor, and in the briefest of moments, pressure was felt and she found herself wide-eyed, staring at her vacant vessel of a body sprawled on the floor before her.

"What the.." she cast a foreboding glare at the four adults surrounding her, practically seething, "What the fuck's the matter with you?!"

"Hmm.." all attention was suddenly drawn to Byakuya, who appeared to be eyeing the girl rather intently, "I had expected her to be in shinigami form.."

"The hell you were!" Karin spat, her glower magnifying to unchartered lengths, "I'm still human, shithead!"

"Appears I wasn't wrong to presume you'd follow in your brother's disrespectful footsteps.." he commented arrogantly, taking a few brisk strides towards the exit.

An appalled scoff escaped the victim of his remark, and she nearly lunged at him, "You bastard!" and she would have lunged at him, if it weren't for the restricting masculine hands that curled around her wrists, holding her in place. "Let me go!" she practically bellowed, writhing in the man's grasp.

"Not if you intend to lay a hand on my captain," Renji asserted firmly, unaffected by her glare, "it will only make things worse."

Karin huffed, scowl unmitigated, "_Fine_."

Promptly releasing her, Renji proceeded to where his captain loitered expectantly in the entryway of the shop, and Karin cast a glance at her mentors, both pleading and atoning.

With false reassurance, Yoruichi gave her a nod, directed at the exit, and with a reluctant sigh, the girl yielded, trudging along behind the not so welcome soul reapers. And once the three of them were out of sight, the violet-haired beauty whacked her blond companion upside the head,

"What the hell Kisuke!" she scolded, eyes broad, "How could you fold so quickly?!"

He merely turned on his heel and retreated to the back room once again, his visage grim, "We knew this day would come."

* * *

Cross-legged on the throne-esque furnishing of which he sat and both hands curled around the handle of his staff, Genryusai peered at the young girl before him through the wrinkled slits that were his eyes.

She was anxious, he could tell by the relentless fidgeting of her slim hands and the apprehensive darting of her obsidian eyes, and so, after minutely scrutinizing her : "I'm Head Captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto." she merely nodded with acknowledgment, her lips quirking nervously, "And you are?"

She cleared her throat, replying dryly: "Karin Kurosaki."

"Kurosaki.." he echoed, as if trying it on his tongue, and she swore she saw his lips twitch, "I should've known. Tell me, how long have you been fighting Hollows?"

"Um.." she racked her brain, "A few months, I guess.."

"And how did you acquire your shinigami powers?"

"Well, I don't really have those." she replied with backbone, ignorant of it's fault, "I mean, I've been told I have high reiatsu and I've been trained in hakuda and shunpo, but I don't have a zanpakuto or anything like that."

A spell of silence fell upon them as he mulled over this information, "I see.." he drawled, his gaze more intent - if possible, "How come I cannot sense you reiatsu?"

"Oh, 'cause of-" she shrugged her coat off and gestured towards the bracelet wrapped around her upper right arm, "- this."

"Remove it." he requested, and she wasted no time in complying. His eyes prominently widened once she did so, and her brow creased at his expression, "That is intense reiatsu.. and for a human as well.."

She remained silent - guarded, whilst the old man appeared to be mumbling to himself, and eventually, he waved a languid, yet authoritative hand to his left, and a soul reaper she hadn't been aware was in the room stepped out of the shadows, "Take her to the holding cell." Yamamoto conveyed firmly, "All visitation is prohibited."

"Yes, Sir." the man yielded with a bow and turned towards her, "Gather your things and come with me."

* * *

Ichigo just stared at his red-haired friend, his mind refusing to heed the truth, "What?" his tone was hauntingly cold, uncharacteristic even, and Renji merely stared back at him, conveying the message yet again with just a look.

Anger twisted the fifth captain's insides, "What the fuck Renji?!" he suddenly snapped, hazel eyes broad with incredulity, "You brought my little sister _here_?! Why?!"

"It was an order, Ichigo. You heard what Yamamoto said yesterday - we were to bring the rogue shinigami in from Karakura, and Karin was the one we found."

Unable to doubt it any longer, Ichigo sunk back in his chair, exhaling exasperatedly, "Dammit.."

"I'm sorry Ichigo," Renji repented with all sincerity, the day's events not sitting well with him either, "There was no other choice."

"Yeah yeah.." the orange-haired man waved him off, stroking his chin with his free hand thoughtfully, "How did I not know about this.." He supposed it was his year-round absence from his siblings' life that pushed him out of the loop, and he felt a pang of guilt ripple in his chest.

Raking calloused fingers through his hair in frustration, he got to his feet once again and made his way out of the fifth's office, a determined scowl set on his handsome features.

He didn't make it far, however, as a firm hand met his shoulder, halting him mid stride, "Where are you going?"

Ichigo shot his friend a glare, "Where the fuck do you think I'm going?!" he spat angrily, attempting to free himself, "I'm going to see her! Now let go!"

"No," Renji asserted, unyielding, "All visitation is prohibited-"

"I don't care!"

"Do you wanna risk making this worse?"

Once again, Ichigo deflated, leaning into the adjacent and suddenly very comforting wall, closing his eyes disdainfully. "There'll probably be a meeting soon," Renji attempted to appease, "just be patient."

* * *

Not three hours following her detainment in the rather dingy cell, Karin was escorted back to the meeting hall, and once she entered through the large double doors, she felt her face flush, giving off a timid expression. As, along with the old man she'd met earlier, there were twelve other soul reapers - of captains rank, she noted - lined up on either side, almost all their focus fixed on her.

All except one, actually - that being a certain bleach haired captain with his head tilted down ever so slightly and his eyes closed, disregarding all other presence in the room, and more pointedly, her's.

Evading that deplorable fact, she met the most intent gaze in the room - her brother's. Standing directly opposite her best friend - or perhaps _ex_-best friend - he sent her an anxious look, not unlike hers, and she summoned a false smile of assurance, of which she had become accustomed to since that fateful summer day, hoping to alleviate the guilt he no doubt felt, given his hero-complex.

It did little to help.

"Central 46 has come to a decision." Yamamoto began once the girl was stationed before him, expectant as ever, "They are giving you two options; you can either be stripped of your powers and return to the Living World immediately, _or,_" he paused for dramatic effect - a vice of his, "you can attempt to defeat a Captain. If you succeed in the latter, you will be given 'Substitute Shinigami' status, along with a device to perform konso." There was a pregnant pause, "Which do you choose?"

She barely gave it a second thought, "I choose the second."

Finally opening his eyes, Toshiro joined in the collective and astounded scrutiny that had been cast upon the girl at her unhesitant resolve, and he strained to remain composed and in position.

"Very well." Yamamoto affirmed blandly, "It's settled."

Unable to hold it in any longer, Ichigo snapped, "Why does she have to do this? Can't you people just leave it alone?!" He seemed to forget he was one of these 'people'.

"This particular girl has the reiatsu to rival a captain's, we cannot allow her to roam free." Yamamoto reasoned pointedly, "Rogue shinigami can prove to be dangerous, no matter who they are in the beginning, they all have potential to get out of control. And, we cannot go against Central 46's decision, it is final."

The hotheaded man's glower went unwavered, "Who is she supposed to fight then?"

"Eleventh Division's Captain, Kenpachi Zaraki."

A horrid gasp left the over-protective brother, and the girl's proclaimed opponent chuckled menacingly, "This should be interesting." On reflex, Karin turned her head to regard the man, and an instant shiver of revulsion went down her spine.

"You stay the hell away from her you crazy bastard!" Ichigo spat venomously and shot yet another glare at his elderly superior, "Are you out of your fucking mind?! She can't fight him! She'll die!"

'_Thanks for the support Ichi-nii._'

"Watch yourself, Kurosaki," the old man warned, "it is already decided. Karin Kurosaki and Kenpachi Zaraki will duel at noon tomorrow, and any interference will result in punishment." Despite himself, Ichigo yielded, crossing his arms over his chest childishly, "Dismissed."

.

.


	6. Karin VS Kenpachi

v. Karin VS. Kenpachi

* * *

With anxious steps, she paced her cell, back and forth, back and forth, her hands tapping rhythmically against her sides whilst she chewed her lip fervently, eyes wide in unwavered panic.

Eventually, she cast a glance at the soul reaper standing guard not three meters away, "What time is it?"

He blatantly ignored her. '_Asshole.._' she soon flopped down on the small bed located on the far side, drumming her fingers against the mattress as she attempted to focus her mind, '_I just have to stay calm.. It won't be that different from training with Yoruichi and Urahara.. right?_' The recognition that it would be _very_ different set in all too quickly, and her stomach resumed doing sickening backflips, her thoughts raging on.

And along with trying to compose herself in preparation of her upcoming fight, she struggled to push thoughts of _him_ from her mind as well. His cold disregard of her presence earlier had only served to heighten her heartbreak and never ending tribulation, and she felt as dejected as ever. '_I really did screw things up.. he probably hates me._' She squeezed her eyes shut, tight, biting down hard on her lower lip, '_And I never even got to tell him_ -'

"Hey." a gruff male voice interrupted her thoughts, and she cast the man a look, a lump forming in her throat, "It's time."

With a shaky exhale, she stood and followed his lead, attempting once again to slow her racing heart.

* * *

With a contemplative scowl set on his features and his arms folded over his chest, he stalked his office from end to end, his heart racing anxiously._** 'Master, calm down, you're pacing a hole in the floor.'**_

'_This is all my fault_,' he persisted, drowning himself in remorse.

_**'Not entirely.'**_ An audible scoff echoed through the barren room, and the young captain ceased his pacing, flopping languidly on the yellow sofa. **_'You mustn't worry, she'll be alright.'_** Lowering his head to his hands, he scrunched his dishevelled alabaster locks with his fingers, self-antipathy heightened, "And what if she isn't?" he asked out loud, squeezing his eyes shut, "Dammit.. I knew I should have done something..."

**_'You could've at least acknowledged her in the meeting. She probably thinks you hate her now.'_** He let out a groan of annoyance, '_You aren't helping Hyourinmaru._' he spat back mentally, rubbing his eyes.

He hadn't been naive enough to overlook the daunting fact that, if she were to lose, whether she died or not, _he'd_ lose _her._ For good. Either to the horrors of Rukongai, where'd she'd be lucky to wind up in the good districts with even a few of her human memories, or to the Living World, where she'd be forever oblivious to Hollows, and even more so, to him. Not that he'd be able to visit her in the possible latter outcome, as a human and shinigami relationship, romantic or not, was prohibited.

'_I never even got to tell her how much I_ -'

"Taicho." Matsumoto addressed from the doorway, drawing the young captain from his sorrowful reverie, "It's time."

With a clearance of his throat, he stood and followed her lead, attempting once again to compose himself.

* * *

Arriving at the designated battle arena not ten minutes later, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto took their places on the tenth's spectators balcony, the latter already prepared to restrain her captain if he attempts to interfere.

Every Captain and Lieutenant was present, as well as nearly the entire population of soul reapers in the Seireitei, all eager to watch this rather unorthodox battle. And amongst this abundant crowd, the infamous Ichigo Kurosaki stood in an agitated stance, hazel eyes hard with angst and fury, whilst his lovely female companion was also prepared to restrain him if he attempted to interfere.

"Why does it have to be Kenpachi?" he fumed, "I mean, out of _all_ the captains, they just had to choose_ him_." He raked his hands through his spiky orange hair aggressively, "God dammit Karin! Why did she have to agree?! She could've just picked the first one and went home! Safe!"

Straining her short stature, Rukia massaged his broad shoulders in an attempt to calm him, "She's going to be fine Ichigo, you just have to have faith in her." then, addressing his first rhetorical inquiry, "And you know better than anyone why she didn't want to lose her powers."

Well, he wouldn't understand the _full_ meaning, but he'd grasp the gist of it all.

* * *

She may as well have been pushed through the entrance, and in the blink of an eye, she was closed off from the temporary sanctuary that had been the long corridor leading up to those damned double doors, which were now closed, leaving her standing on a deserted, sandy terrace.

The air was cool, the atmosphere was stagnant, and it was almost - peaceful.

That was, until she felt it. It was akin to what she felt when a Hollow showed up, but _stronger_, more heavy, and it seemed to compress the air around her petite form, nearly suffocating her. And not too long after, she caught sight of an obtrusively large figure in the distance, approaching her.

Her stomach flipped yet again, threatening to implode.

Despite the crushing pressure emanating from the man, she advanced towards him, striving to meet him in the middle, to stand her ground - refusing to give him the satisfaction of collapsing before the fight even began.

Where'd this guy get off anyway? Is this how he began every fight, by weakening his opponent's will to live?

'_Conniving bastard._'

Reaching her destination less than effortlessly, she found herself face to face with Kenpachi, and of course, that menacing grin she figured was a permanent facial aspect of his. "Well, well, have to say I'm impressed." he admitted all too cordially, "I half expected you to faint at the door."

"Sorry to disappoint." she repented flatly, onyx eyes fierce with determination. She'd be damned if she lost to this pretentious ass.

She eyed him curiously as he raised a hand to his face, grasped an oval shaped black cloth strapped to his forehead with his thumb and forefinger, and brought it down over his right eye. Instantly, she felt the weight recede, and she flexed her fingers, jolts of complete functionality wafting up through her arms and throughout her entire body.

She smirked, "So, you're not as unjust as I thought."

"It's a trial I put all my opponents through, to determine whether they're too weak to fight me or if they're worthy competition," his grin widened, sparking a glint in his visible eye, "it appears you're amongst the latter."

"I'm thrilled." Prepared and guarded to the best of her ability, she challenged him, "Now, if you're done with the chit-chat, I'd like to get this over with," she shrugged noncommittally, "my coming here was a little inopportune, and I have prior engagements."

A daunting chuckle escaped him, "Well, I'd hate to keep you. In fact, I'll even give you an advantage," he spread his arms, exposing his torso invitingly, "I'll let you have the first hit." She just blinked, surprised, but before she could say or do anything, "And don't try playing the admirable-hero card by refusing to initiate like your idiot brother did, 'cause you'll just end up succumbing anyway."

"Well, if you haven't noticed already," she assumed a readied stance - one she'd adopted through months of training, "I'm not my brother." To add emphasis to such a declaration, she ascended into mid air without any warning and drove her foot into his abdomen.

What she hadn't anticipated was the instant jolt of pain that ran up her leg, and more so, her opponent's unwavered expression, completely unharmed. He snickered, and in one swift movement of his hand, he'd compelled her to the side.

She landed like a cat - on her feet, but not without a stagger.

"You're right, you're not your brother." he concurred, grin ever present, reflecting ridicule, "You're a third his size and half his power, without so much as a zanpakuto to fight with," Composing herself, she turned to face him at the ready, infamous Kurosaki scowl intact, "Perhaps I _was_ wrong - maybe you aren't strong enough to fight me after all. You should really just go home now before you break a nail."

"And perhaps I was wrong too," she shot back, anger evident in her tone, albeit controlled, "maybe you _should_ keep talking - it's certainly fueling my motive to knock your ugly mug in the dirt."

Taking his hearty cackle as an advantage, she sprung into the air, invisible to less than keen eyes - say Kenpachi's - and with a calming exhale, she came down on his shoulder with her ankle, clearly catching him off guard. Yet, she gave him no time to react before giving a roundhouse kick to his jaw and flipping backwards, landing several feet away, readying herself once again.

Visage unmitigated, "That all you got, pipsqueak!"

Karin merely smirked, replying more to herself than the blatantly smug man, "Far from it."

* * *

Calculative teal eyes followed the girl's every move, the owner's hands gripping the railing - the flimsy barrier keeping them apart - and his heart racing - the vital organ practically popping out of his chest. And it took every inkling of restraint he possessed not to interfere - to stay put with grudging refrain from saving her.

She didn't need to be saved.

At least, that's what she'd tell him. Or rather, what she'd _shout_ at him, taking the matters of beating him to a bloody pulp into her own hands, as she was no damsel in distress. She was a prideful woman, and not one to take being rescued lightly.

So he'd do her the kindness of having faith, trusting that she'd make it out so he could give her that long overdue apology.

This proved difficult, however, because, even as she landed hits, gradually overpowering her enemy, she was taking hits. Brutal punches and kicks. To the ribs, the stomach, no doubt breaking and tearing the vital tissues and bones, whilst her angelic features, of which he had yearned months to come face to face with, were becoming scathed and bloodied, forcing all observers to commit a less than pretty image to memory.

To think that was the limit was a mistake on all sides, as she only took further beating, sported deeper wounds, in accompaniment to a blade. The ripple edged katana with no name - lethal. But she didn't yield to the fear such a weapon could inflict. She merely upped her game, dodged the blade as if it couldn't slice her puny form in two. Even with her slightly swaying stances and gradually declining coherence, she managed to escape a death many other's would have suffered by now, and he felt his vexation slowly recede.

That was, until_ it_ happened, and his world came crashing down around him.

* * *

His hand curled around her wrist before her fist could meet his face, and on reflex, she flipped around, her arm twisting rather painfully in the process, and drove her foot into his left cheek, grazing harshly over his nose, drawing an instant stream of blood. In his split-second of bewilderment, she wrenched herself free from his grasp and scaled back several yards, readying another attack.

She projected spunk and radiated fervor with every movement - it was determination at it's finest. But it wasn't just incentive to win - not entirely. She wasn't striving to defeat this man only to stay alive, to keep her supposed powers and live out her own version of her brother's teenage years. No, it was, overall, for the sake of seeing _him_ again. Her love for him drove her attacks, as she aspired to beat the odds and get out with a still beating heart, all for the purpose of apologizing.

Whether he would even heed it at this point was beyond her, but she'd be damned if she were to live another day with the hindrance his absence had caused.

'_I don't care that you break your promises_.' her curled knuckles made contact with rough tan skin, '_I don't care if you annoy the shit out of me._' another's blood stained her hands, '_And I don't care that you're never around._' she appeared several feet in the air, '_Because I love you,_' exhaling, she came down, the heel of her foot targeting the back of his head, '_and I need your arrogant ass in my life_.'

**_'Finally.'_**

Her eyes broadened at the newfound and semi-familiar voice in her head, and within her momentary spell of shock, Kenpachi had caught her ankle and flung her to the side like a common ragdoll.

Landing flat on her stomach with a low_ thud_, Karin skidded across the rock hard plain, dust mixing with blood and stinging her eyes, and with wobbling limbs, she propped herself up on all fours, coughing incessantly.

"Come on, now, Kurosaki! Get up and fight!"

She shot him a glare, her face contorted to the deepest of scowls, '_He's enjoying this too much_.' Wasting no more time, she sprung to her feet, disappeared from view for the briefest of seconds, and was soon subjecting him to a two-footed kick in the stomach, sending him back a step. Touching the ground with one palm, she spun on the spot, sending a four-round kick to the man's already disgruntled face, drawing even more blood from his lips and nose.

Yet, it seemed the fourth round was one too many, as his knee plunged into her side midway, sending her tumbling flat on her face for the fiftieth time that day. Unfazed, however, she merely flipped back into a stance, her eyes gleaming pretentiously, "That all you got, old man?" she mocked, far too smug for a girl in her position.

"Don't get cocky, pipsqueak." he warned, his eyes darkening dangerously, and he grabbed the hilt of his zanpakuto, briskly unsheathing the katana. "This fight is only just beginning."

Her eyes widened further in alarm, **_'Well, that's unexpected.'_** Once again, the voice caught her off guard, and she soon felt a searing pain ripple through her left bicep. She reflexively recoiled, gaining full comprehension once more. '_Fuck.._' she briefly nursed her four inch long and rather deep cut before shooting the man yet another glare, which hadn't wavered throughout the indefinite extent of time they'd been fighting.

Pouncing with surprising grace, she landed on his blade as it was thrust towards her, and with a quick run, she spun around, coiled her legs around his neck from behind and administered a dual blow atop his skull with her fists.

She practically witnessed the swirl of stars.

This was repetitive, dodging his blade, landing a few hits here and there, ignoring the scrapes and gashes as they gradually, or rather, _quickly_ added up, covering her not so big physique in flesh wounds and blood, leaving almost no unscathed skin for the blade to damage.

Her vision was bleary, her body was sluggish, and she felt her resolve weakening along with her energy level - slowly descending. **_'Well go on now, attack him! Stop standing around like a pathetic little girl and fight back!'_**

What the hell was this? Was she going mental or something?

Giving no further cogitation, she obliged to the annoying and strangely familiar voice in her head, mustering all her remaining strength in her kicks and punches, but she could tell they were losing their pep, doing nothing more than what her soccer balls used to do to Hollows.

Then _it_ happened.

Immense pain spread through her entire midsection, branching off in waves through her entire body. Spitting blood, she fell to her knees, broad eyed, and in horror, she watched the jagged edged blade withdraw from her abdomen, her very own blood splattering across the sandy terrain as the katana was drawn back by it's wielder.

"No.." she choked, clapping a hand over her wound, spilling blood profusely, and she slammed her fist on the ground before her, "NO!" her whole body was going numb, the sensitive area of which was damaged calling the shots, demanding immediate shutdown, and her eyes fluttered closed, "Dammit.."

* * *

_don't blink, they won't even miss you at all, and don't think, that I'll always be gone_

* * *

_"How pathetic."_

_Her obsidian eyes snapped open, and she was faced with a rock hard plain of which she was sprawled. Her body didn't ache as she propped herself up on her hands and knees, and she cast her gaze about the area, finding a somewhat familiar scene. Not where she was supposed to be, that was for sure. She noted the overcast sky, the perimeter of low flickering flames, and finally, the woman, standing not six feet away, an air of intimidation about her as she crossed her arms over her ample chest, her dark eyes set solely on her._

_With a start, Karin sprung to her feet, assuming a guarded stance, "Where the hell am I?"_

_"Isn't it obvious?" the woman countered slyly, gesturing about the area with a raise of her arms._

_"If it was 'obvious' I wouldn't be asking, now would I?"_

_The woman chuckled, "Good to know you haven't lost your spunk.." clasping her hands behind her back, the redhead began to pace, "I've been observing your fight, and I must say your skills are quite remarkable. Even more so than when training with the princess and the nut job ."_

_The girl's brow furrowed, "What d'you mean you've been 'observing my fight'? And how do you know about Yoruichi and Urahara?"_

_Ignoring her inquiries, the woman continued, "Although, I never figured you'd give up so easily."_

_"Fuck you," Karin spat, crossing her arms over her chest, "I didn't give up anything."_

_The woman raised a brow, "Oh no?" she mocked, "Is that why you're currently lying on the verge of death in Soul Society?"_

_"How did you-"_

_"Save the stupid questions, Karin-chan." the woman interjected rather curtly, turning to face her head on, "There's no time for them right now. Not when you're about to ruin everything we've worked so hard for."_

_"We?" Karin repeated, confusion level heightened, "What- who are you?"_

_"Don't tell me you're that dense," the woman pleaded flatly, closing the distance so they were a mere foot apart, "Master."_

_'_Master?_' It suddenly clicked. The long overdue connecting of the dots. "Are you.. my zanpakuto?"_

_"Ding ding ding." the woman affirmed tonelessly, "Took you long enough. I mean, I understand our previous meetings being cast as a recurring dream, but were you really so thick to believe a voice in your head was normal?" she scoffed, shaking her head, "Honestly.."_

_"Wait, that was you?" the woman nodded, and Karin's eyes hardened fiercely, "And you're _surprised_ that I'm dying?! You're the one who kept distracting me!" she made to lunge at the woman, only to be met with thin air._

_"You really are stupid." Karin swivelled around to face her, "You can't _hit_ me, Master. Surely you know that. I mean, you can _try_ all you want, but you'll never catch me."_

_"Well, like you said, 'I can _try_'," she attempted another advance, only to be met with the same results._

_"Will you stop with the dramatics?" the woman requested irritably, "We have bigger problems. Say, you're pending death. I'd really like to avoid that outcome at all costs."_

_"And how do you intend to do that?" Karin questioned skeptically, "Like you said, I'm dying, bleeding out, and there's no way I can defeat him in my condition."_

_"Wow, you're all kinds of motivated." the woman quipped, "I can do something about your wound. I mean, it's not much, but I can work some once in a blue moon magic, and I'm even willing to tell you my name, just to speed things up."_

_"Your name?"_

_"Yeah, nine letter word I've only been telling you for five months is my name and you've only been giving me the same dumb look you're giving me now."_

_Karin scowled, "Are you sure it was you? Cause I don't remember you being such an uppity bitch before."_

_"Call it a personality disorder," she offered offhandedly, "I'm nice when need be. And I needed to be nice in the beginning in order to gain your trust."_

_"Well, you haven't gained my trust, and you're even further from it now."_

_"Oh, don't be so petty. We're together for life - you're bound to trust me sooner or later."_

_"I wouldn't hold your breath." the woman just smirked, and with a sigh, "Alright, oh-annoying one, what's your damn name?"_

_The redhead spun on her heel, "I'm not sure you deserve to know." she remarked aloofly, and Karin gaped at her,_

_"Excuse me?!"_

_A chuckle sounded, and their dark eyes locked once again, "I'm just kidding." the woman vouched sweetly, "I'll tell you.. Although, I am supposed to let you realize it on your own.. hmm.."_

_"Oh just get on with it already! I'm dying over here! Literally!"_

_"Alright, alright," the woman surrendered, "Jeez.. Okay, close your eyes-_

_"Why?"_

_"Just do it!" Grudgingly, the girl obliged, "My name is," in a world transitioning swirl, she heard it, like a soft whisper she felt she'd heard many times before, "Moeruyari."_

* * *

_you know I've got you like a puppet in the palm of my hand, don't you let me down!_

* * *

"What a shame.." Kenpachi muttered a minute later, turning on his heel and swinging his sword over his shoulder casually, "I was just getting into it too."

"Hey old man." her tone was dry, but stern, and in bewilderment, he swivelled to face the girl. With a slightly shaking stature, she got to her feet, assuming a stance, and upon further observation, he noted the red and black hilt her small hand was curled around, sporting a long sleek katana.

"What the hell?"

"Sorry about the interference." Karin repented, directing the tip of her blade at him boldly.

He just chuckled, "You Kurosaki's." In a swift movement, his blade clashed with her's, commencing their enhanced battle, "Just don't know when to quit."

"Could say the same for you," she commented with a quirk of her lips, the coat of blood on her cheek cracking, and she drew her sword back in preparation, "but it seems you fall in with the sixth and tenth on the arrogance meter." Their blades clashed once again, a little too close for comfort.

"Ah, should've known you and the frosty midget were acquainted."

The girl's eyes hardened, "He had a growth spurt!" she shot back thoughtlessly and lunged her sword at him, nicking flesh.

"Sorry," he mocked, deflecting her blade indifferently, "didn't mean to insult your boyfriend."

"Ugh!" she kicked him square in the jaw, "Shut up!"

'_This is getting interesting._.' Enthusiasm piqued yet again, despite the beating she'd managed to inflict prior, the eleventh captain thrust his blade at the girl again, returning the minor wound. And he was just about to strive forward, when she suddenly disappeared, exploiting her one advantage - shunpo. He strained his senses to detect the girl, and had thought he'd pinpointed her location when the back of his head was aggressively assaulted, along with his left cheek by way of numerous kicks.

She appeared several feet away, sword at the ready, an unmitigated gleam of determination set on her bruised and bloodied features. He truly admired her for it - her unwillingness to back down and yield to the instinct of staying alive like so many others would have, well, it was quite exceptional.

Whatever these 'prior engagements' were, they must be rather important.

Her fortitude radiated. With every unsurprisingly skilled lunge of her sword and expertise performance of bare-handed combat, she was gradually overpowering him, once again. He felt no hindrance to this, however, his pride as a warrior could handle it. He was enjoying himself. He hadn't had a good fight in a while, and this tiny human was surely giving him a great one. It almost made him feel nostalgic.

She could deny it all she wanted, but she and her brother were two peas in a pod, two sides of the same coin, and they most definitely made the Kurosaki name look good.

He wasn't going to give her the upper hand though. No way. That, his pride most definitely wouldn't take. He continued to deflect her attacks, scathe her less than substantial body mass, and happily took the blows she managed, fighting through the pain she administered.

It was a fair and lethal two person war - his favourite pastime.

So to say, when that sleek blade of hers plunged through his abdomen, returning his previous near-fatal attack with a vengeance, that he was disappointed, would've been a colossal understatement. '_Well, that escalated quickly_.' Now his pride was a little damaged. This was far too soon, he wanted to continue, give it his all, yet here he was, succumbing to a single swift attack - a deep and virulent one it may be - his knees giving out before he'd even have time to fully comprehend the situation.

Yet, a smirk played his lips as the blade retracted and he met those dark, bleary eyes of hers, "Well played, pipsqueak," he practically choked, "well played.."

With a heaving chest and slowly descending heart rate, Karin stared at the man before her as he uttered those last few words and fell forward with a loud _thud_. She felt an unexpected pang of guilt, even as she collapsed to her knees and leaned on her upright katana for support, driving the blade into the earth below in the process.

Letting her eyes droop in exhaustion, she heaved a relieved sigh, only faintly perceiving the voices that communed around her before being lulled into unconsciousness once more.

"Thank you so much Karin-chan! Kenny had so much fun!" Yachiru exclaimed, propping her comatose brother-like captain onto her back, "Visit us again soon, 'kay!" with that, she bounded off with nothing but grace, "Take care of her Ichi'!"

Ichigo could only shake his head, still perplexed at the the seemingly young girl's indifferent antics in these situations, and with a partially alleviated exhale, he picked his battered little sister up, cradling her in his arms as he proceeded to the exit, Rukia in tow with the girl's zanpakuto in possession.

* * *

She squinted. "Is she waking up?" Swallowing hard, she grimaced. "She's definitely waking up." Eyelids fluttering, she caught a brief glimpse of unmistakable orange hair. "I'm gonna go get Taicho." Flexing her fingers, she grasped the linens underneath and attempted to sit up, only to swoon and collapse again. "Yes, go get him, and quickly!" She drifted in and out of consciousness for an indefinite extent of time, and in that spell, had regained cognizance of all her aches, making her even more reluctant to yield to wakefulness.

She did, however, and was immediately met with concerned hazel eyes, "Karin." her brother accosted warily, his brows knit with concern, making for a less than appealing scowl.

"Trying to scare me to death, Ichi-nii?" she mocked dryly, a soft chuckle escaping her, "cause if you are, that face of yours is certainly doing the trick."

"Good to know you haven't changed." he muttered with false acrimony and straightened up, letting her have a clearer view of her company, as, along with Ichigo, there was also Renji, Momo and Rukia, all giving her looks of mirrored relief.

Mustering up the little strength she possessed at that moment, she rose to a sitting position, a smirk playing her lips, "Hey guys.." she noted the pile of dishes and accumulation of cushions around her mattress, "How long was I out?"

"A few hours.." Rukia replied, then followed the girl's gaze and chuckled, "Oh, yeah.. we all got hungry, but we wanted to be here when you woke up.."

Karin nodded, "I see.. well, is there any leftover? I'm starving."

"Oi!" Renji took matters into his own hands, shooting a look at an unsuspecting fourth division member, "Bring the girl some food would ya? And make sure it's the good stuff."

"Er.. yes! Right away!"

Rukia leaned over the girl in question to whack her best friend upside the head, "Be nice!"

"I was nice!"

Ignoring their banter, Ichigo turned to his sister once again, "Other than hunger, how do you feel?"

"Berry well."

"I'm serious Karin."

"So am I," she attested bluntly, "I'm fine, Ichi-nii, really." He just huffed in concurrence, protective obligation unwavered, "But.. uh, how's Kenpachi?"

"What?" Ichigo pressed, slightly astounded.

"Well, I mean, he's alright and everything, right?" she shifted uncomfortably - guiltily, raking her loose tresses behind her ears, "I just don't want the weight of someone's death on me... that's all.."

Ichigo couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him, "He's fine, Karin," he rubbed her back reassuringly, "Takes a lot more than that to kill Kenpachi, I promise you."

She was about to ask what happens next, Ichigo was about to demand an explanation for what lead to her being there in the first place, Renji was about to comment on the fight, Rukia was about to second that appraisal, and Momo was about to verbally admire Karin's zanpakuto, when suddenly, "You're just being stupid, Taicho," Rangiku's voice sounded from outside, "of course she wants to see you!"

"Matsumoto-"

"Just get in there already!"

In a split-second, the tenth division captain - always so graceful - practically crashed into the partially open entryway, rather dumbstruck and clearly annoyed at his lieutenant.

Attempting coolness, he straightened up and cleared his throat inaudibly, successfully composing himself - only to falter once again when he met her broad obsidian eyes, evoking an instant skip of his heart and less than poised facade.

Not unlike her's. With a sudden cordial aura and substantial pique of energy, albeit still low levelled, Karin set her sights solely on him and rose to her feet, slowly and carefully as to not ruin the moment, approaching his stilled in time form with slightly wobbling legs.

She passed Matsumoto on the way, as the blonde sauntered in from the opposing direction and made her way to the small soul reaper commune, no doubt to commence a gawk-fest.

Well, they'd had a five person audience to witness their demise - why not to witness their reconciliation as well?

"Hey." she greeted cutely, her tone holding a tinge of hope.

Of which he reimbursed in full, "Hey."

Without further hesitation, she closed the distance, having to stand on her toes for the sake of wrapping her arms around his shoulders, and with her first truly amiable smile in nearly half a year, she nuzzled into the crook of his neck, "About damn time."

Unwittingly, he mimicked her smile and wrapped his arms around her as well, careful not squeeze too hard, and his heart quickly thawed, shedding it's icy exterior as he basked in her warm presence, "I missed you too, Karin."

.

.

* * *

**A/N: ****I may be wrong, but I do believe Moeruyari translates to 'Flaming Spear', but if it doesn't, then.. meh, I like it anyway.**

**I hope you enjoyed and don't hesitate to drop a review, I'd love to know what you liked and if there's anything I can improve on, as I don't intend to write many physical fight scenes in the future, so I might as well get the few I ****_do_**** write to the best they can be.**

**Lyrics used: ****_I'm Made Of Wax, Larry, What Are You Made Of? - A Day To Remember_**

**I listened to that song during both times I wrote this chapter, and this time, I realized the lyrics kind of work with the storyline.. so yeah. **

**Alright, I'm out.**


	7. Reunions and Sake

vi. Reunions and Sake

* * *

'_What the.._' Ichigo's forehead creased quizzically as he observed the rather intimate embrace being shared between his sister and Hitsugaya, sparking a very slow-brewing suspicion in the older man's gut. '_What the hell is going on?!_' he cast his gaze about his small group of close-knits, '_And why the hell are they all smiling?!_' He just didn't understand at all. His sister and Toshiro were friends, best-friends perhaps, but that didn't mean they had to _hug_. They should just be high-fiving or conversing casually - not pressing themselves together so damn _close_ like that, all cutesy and couple-like.

'_Unless..._' he considered it, his face nearly breaking as it displayed both a suspicious scowl and a doubtful grin, '_Nah, they'd never like each other like_ that... _would they?_"

As if hearing his raging cogitation through a telepathic connection one has with their soul mate and sensing the rise in his protective brother meter, Rukia clapped one hand over his mouth and the other over his eyes in a less than inconspicuous manner, making to effortlessly drag him out of the room, past the young and just as dense couple, ignoring his muffled protests.

He wasn't going to screw this up. Not with her around.

It wasn't long - only five seconds to be exact - until the remaining three followed the tiny lieutenant's lead, and once their presence disappeared, Toshiro finally broke the silence with the two words he'd been longing to say for five months, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." she refuted rather softly, drawing back slightly so her feet were planted firmly on the ground once more and she was level with his chest, wiping few jovial tears away all the while. "Besides, I was the one who went all 'dramatic bitch' on you.." she let out a low chuckle as she said this, but repent was reflected in her dark eyes, "and.. I didn't mean what I said-"

"Yes you did." he interjected coolly.

She exhaled, "Yes, I did.. But not all of it." she asserted firmly, meeting his gaze, "The part about me wanting you to leave wasn't true, and it kinda pisses me off that you just believed it so easily," his eyes broadened a couple fractions of incredulity, "I mean, honestly Toshiro, do you even know me at all?"

"Are you seriously picking a fight right now?"

"No," she denied simply, "I'm merely saying that as my _best friend_, you should've known better. And, as a _man_, you should've gone after me." Wincing slightly, she placed her hands on her hips, ignoring his hardened stare, "It's unwritten code not to let an angry girl you claim to care about walk away without a fight."

"Does it say somewhere in this 'unwritten code' of your's to hit said girl I care about when she's being unreasonable?" A smirk played her lips in response, "Cause I'm on the brink of obeying that one instead."

"Sorry, but I think I've taken enough of a beating for one day," she quirked her brow, grinning cutely, "Raincheck?"

"For you.." with a lopsided curve of his lips, he brushed ebony locks back behind her ear, "sure."

At his rather affectionate gesture, she felt her cheeks tingle, threatening to tinge, and she fumbled, "Uh.. so!" she suddenly piped up, features gleaming proudly, "Did I kick ass today or what?"

Retracting his hand, he folded his arms over his chest and inclined his head in agreement, "That you did. It was quite impressive."

"Are you kidding?! It was _amazing_!" she vouched pretentiously, "I mean, were you partially blind? I was like going all out ninja on his ass! With a little bit of that!" she commenced battle stances, "And a little bit of that!"

With a partially amused gleam and a slightly exasperated sigh, he placed his hands on her shoulders, "Will you stop being so hyperactive?" She bit her lip sheepishly, instantly deflating. "I know - you're overtired," with gentle force, he spun her around and began pushing her to the bed, "You need to rest, all this moving around is gonna strain your muscles and open your wounds-'

"But!" she stepped out of the path he was forcing upon her and shot him a defiant look, "I don't wanna rest!

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes. You. Do."

"No. I. Don't."

He sighed, irritated, "Will you stop being so difficult and get in the damn bed. You're gonna put yourself in a coma."

"He's right, dear." a sweet female voice asserted, drawing the young pair's attention to the fourth division's captain, who was holding a platter of rather appealing food and sporting her ever present smile, "You must rest in order to regain your strength and avoid further damaging yourself."

Toshiro smirked arrogantly, fueling his friend's irritation, and Karin remained resistant for the sole purpose of winning this little debacle - like a young child would, "I'm perfectly fine," she feigned ignorance of her abundant bandages and lack of unscathed skin, "I can just sleep later-"

"You'll sleep now." Unohana persisted warmly, looking at the girl intently, "Go on, lie down."

"Er.." the girl's eyes widened a fraction, "I.. um," she couldn't say no. She _wanted_ to. But her will was lost. "Okay.." Stiffly, Karin swivelled around, making to comply to the woman's request. But not before casting her another pleading look, "Can Toshiro stay?"

She glanced at said man with a quick addition, "I mean, unless you have work to do.."

"Not tonight," he denied coolly, shrugging, "Some things are more important." Ignorant of the flattered tinge that rose to her cheeks, he turned to Unohana, "As long as it's okay with you."

The woman let her gaze dart back and forth between the two friends, as if just realizing something very interesting, then granted their wish without refute, "Of course." Placing the tray of no doubt delicious nourishment at the end of the bed, she gave the slightest of bows and proceeded to the exit, "Rest well, dear."

"Thanks; I will." Karin assured kindly, flicking her hand in a half hearted wave, and once the intimidating female captain was out of sight, she turned her awed attention to Toshiro, "That woman frightens me."

He chuckled, the act almost foreign to him, "Join the club."

Unhinging the zanpakuto from his back, Hitsugaya took his place amongst the array of cushions left behind by the previous company, and Karin settled herself on the low mat, assuming a cross-legged position as she pulled her designated meal closer. "Hmm.." she peered at all her options, chopsticks in one hand and a spoon in the other, contemplating which dish to eat first.

With an amused quirk of his lips, Toshiro merely shook his head at her and began adjusting his clothes to conform to his position. Then, upon the abrupt squeal of dismay that escaped her, his head shot up in alarm, "What's wrong?!"

"Hot hot hot hot..." she seethed, practically recoiling from the bowl she had begun to consume whilst waving a hand at her open mouth, "Awe.." her words had a wispy tone to them, "I burnth ma tongue.."

"Seriously?" his initial worry had been replaced by that of bemusement, "After the day you've had you're weakened by some hot soup?"

She shot him a glare, "Shut up!" A mocking snicker escaped him, fueling her resentment, "You wouldn't be laughing if I threw this 'hot soup' at that pretty boy face of yours."

He scoffed, "Like you have the guts."

Karin quirked a challenging brow at him, "Wanna try me?"

Knowing better than to provoke her wrath, he promptly stifled any incentive to laugh, his lips descending slightly to display that of an appeased and rather wistful smile, "I missed this..."

"Oh no," she quipped with instant regard of his frequently sported facade, "You're gonna ruin the mood, aren't you?"

"What?" his brow creased, smile dissipating, "How'd you know I was even going to say anything?"

"I can see it a mile away with that tortured look you give me." she explained, twirling her finger at him all the while with blatant gesture to his face. Turning her attention back to picking at her bread roll a moment later, as she had lost her sense of taste with the burning of her tongue, she pressed, "Well, go ahead. Say what you wanna say."

"You're killing me with enthusiasm." he jeered, but complied nonetheless, "I just want to apologize. It was never my intention to hurt you, and I suppose I never really considered how my coming and going affected you... and I'm really sorry." He'd also never considered how difficult apologizing to her would be - it didn't feel like enough, "I should have realized it sooner."

"Maybe. You are a '_genius_', after all," He merely rolled his eyes, having clearly expected a different reply, "but, if you had, then there's a good chance we wouldn't be here."

"Where?"

She gestured to the area of which they resided, a broad grin playing her lips, "_Here._"

"You mean, you covered in cuts and bruises, sitting on a hospital mat in Soul Society?"

"Exactly. _Soul Society,_" her eyes brightened like a child's on Christmas morning, "I'm in your world Toshiro!" his expression became thoughtful at this, "And I'll probably be here for a couple days to heal, which means adventures!"

"Not in your condition."

Karin's attention snapped to the authoritative voice, her gaze falling on none other than her brother, exploiting his bad habit of showing up at the wrong times, "Whaddaya mean 'my condition'?"

"Don't pretend that this was just a minor scrape from a soccer match, Karin," Ichigo countered bluntly, "you almost died today, so there'll be no gallivanting around Soul Society for a while."

"I'm assuming you just don't want Kenpachi to get a hold of her."

"Partially." the fifth captain concurred, grudge against said man unmitigated, "Now come on, you can come stay with me."

"But, Uno-

"I got the go ahead from her, don't worry about it. And, I want to talk to you."

"Um, okay.." she cast a glance at Toshiro, an exchange of which her brother hadn't failed to notice, and sluggishly, she rose to full height with a slight stumble.

Promptly on his feet, her icy friend was supporting her, wrapping an arm around her waist to steady her, and she felt her face flush a light pink, heart skipping incessantly. She blamed it on the dotingly warm demeanor he was so generously sporting. Yeah, it wasn't his close proximity or the fact that his _hand_ was on her. Nope. Not _one bit._.

Having had enough of witnessing such intimate interactions with her sister and boys, namely the semi-pretentious tenth captain, Ichigo took matters into his own hands - literally hoisting his sister up by the waist and placing her on his shoulders like she was nothing.

"Woah!" Karin exclaimed, grabbing fistfuls of his spiky locks to balance herself, "Ichigo! What the hell?!"

"Just speeding things up." he reasoned offhandedly, sure to have a not too tight yet firm grip on her, and began walking-

"Wait!" Karin disputed, tugging at his hair as if it were a harness and shooting Toshiro a look, "Can you toss Moeruyari over here for me?"

He smirked faintly, "'Moeruyari' huh.." briskly picking the sheathed katana up, he sauntered over to his forcibly removed friend, "Here.."

"Thanks," she muttered, laying the sword over her legs, then cast him a grin, "So, I'll see you later?"

He inclined his head, "You have a meeting with the Head Captain in the morning, come see me after that."

"Okay-"

"Alright, 'night Toshiro." Ichigo interjected and abruptly resumed their departure from the room, ignoring the reprimanding voice that the young captain used to correct his title, and Karin shot her friend one last look before her view of him was obstructed by the outer wall of the building.

"You should really get in the habit of calling him by his title.." Karin suggested as she curled over slightly to rest her chin atop his head, gazing blankly out at the scenery as they walked through the scantily populated pathways.

She found the place peaceful - _beautiful_ even. No wonder so many people she loved spent all their time here. She wouldn't want to leave either.

"Or maybe he should get in the habit of not giving a shit like everyone else." Ichigo countered flatly, receiving a mere chuckle from his sister.

"So, you said you wanted to talk, right?" the head of which her chin rested inclined, "Okay, _talk_ then, I'm losing consciousness up here."

"Let's start with what's been going on these past few months.." he'd start it off casual.

"A lot has happened... and then nothing has really happened.." and of course, she'd speak in riddles, "It's a lot to recount for ya, Ichi-nii, but it's no surprise, seeing as you're barely around anyway." well, that didn't sting like a knife sheathed with poison or anything, "So stop beating around the bush and ask the hard questions."

Why did she have to be the twin most like himself?

"Fine. Then please, enlighten me on the stupid and naive journey you took from being a normal teenage girl to being a wanted rogue shinigami."

"I just wanted to protect." Karin replied blandly, as if she had practiced a speech for this very moment - although, she'd refrain from adding the personal and more vexing details -, "Yuzu, my friends - the town of Karakura all together, really." she shifted into a more comfortable position, tilting her head to the side as if his were a pillow, unhesitant to continue, "Ever since you left, and everyone stopped visiting as often, Hollow attacks have become more frequent, and that stupid shinigami is always slacking off, so I felt sorta... obligated, I guess."

She rolled her ankles languidly, her eyelids drooping, "I mean, I've been able to sense them for quite some time, and it just started getting harder to ignore them, especially with all those souls loitering around, just baiting themselves to get consumed... so I figured I might as well help out.. put my high reiatsu to good use or whatever..."

With disregard of her lulling voice, Ichigo mulled over this. It wasn't surprising, in fact, he'd expected it - it was akin to what he'd say. Sure, the details were slightly altered, but it was the same old song and dance that the Kurosaki family seemed to have written themselves - protect; put everything and anyone before yourself for the greater good, no matter if you're at risk of dying yourself.

It was certainly time to write some new lyrics.

Yet, even if they did, they wouldn't conform to them anyway. It's not in their blood.

That didn't mean her speech hadn't struck a nerve, that being his conscience, and the guilty ache in his chest increased. He hadn't given so much as a second thought to becoming a full fledged shinigami, moving to Soul Society and becoming a Captain - a career that guaranteed only fleeting visits to the Human World - he'd just done it. And without meaning to, he'd dumped all his past life responsibilities on his own sister, leaving her to face the inevitable outcome.

Somehow, from the very beginning, this was his fault.

"I'm sorry, Karin." he began, his voice soft and sincere, "I know I haven't been a very good brother lately, I know I've broken too many promises, and I know it's partially my fault that you're in this mess. I wasn't around to protect you from it, to help you through it, and I'm truly sorry for that." he slowed his steps, allowing his mind and mouth to conjure more repent, "It's not right for you to feel responsible for everyone, it's not your job. You're supposed to live a normal life, not this.

"I should've never left you guys in the first place." he admitted more to himself, "I could've turned down the captain's seat and stayed in Karakura - at least until you guys got a little older. But I was selfish, I didn't consider how it would affect you, and with that, I put you in danger.. you could've died today, all because I was careless.. And now," he halted his stride for a brief spell, casting his hazel gaze to the clear night sky, "everything is so uncertain."

He stared at the midnight canvas for an indefinite extent of time, as if it would give him the answers he desired, and eventually, he felt a smile tug at his lips, "Maybe I'll try and get some more time off to visit," he resolved aloud, an ounce of pep in his tone, "we'll hang out more and do fun stuff like when we were younger.. what d'you think?" Silence. "Karin?"

A wispy and rather adorable exhale - akin to a snore - sounded, and with recognition, he immediately scowled, '_Of course_.' Leave it to him not to even notice his own sister had fallen asleep _on_ him, along with the fact that he'd been having a completely one-sided conversation for the better part of their walk, '_Man, I am an idiot sometimes_..'

Trudging the remaining short distance to their destination, as he wasn't dense enough to flash-step with a battered and unconscious girl on his back, he soon entered his vacant living quarters.

Summoning all stealth, he proceeded towards the small guest room he'd set up for her, and with gentle maneuvering, he cradled her briefly as he laid her down on the mattress. He lingered beside her briefly, draping the blanket over her form as she snuggled into the comforts of the bed, and an insuppressible smirk played his lips. He actually liked her better this way - minus all the cuts and bruises - she was far less intimidating while asleep. When she'd become so aloof was beyond him, but it certainly was nice to be relieved of her standoffish attitude and hardened dark looks, if only for a little while.

But it would come back full force the following day, with a near-permanent scowl and unhesitant quips, the weight would resurface, taking residence on her shoulders. He had no doubt that she could handle it, but that didn't stop him from feeling protective and wanting to hide her away from it all - it was in his nature.

With a rarely projected soft gleam, he brushed the hair from her face and muttered atonement, just one more time, for good measure. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

* * *

Everyone she passed that morning gave her odd, curious looks, all the way from the meeting chambers, through the busy pathways, and lastly, all throughout her journey in the tenth squad barracks.

It was unnerving, to say the least.

"Oi!" Karin called, striding towards the first two-wit man she spotted, "Can you show me the way to Toshiro's office?"

There it was, one of _those_ looks, "Excuse me?"

"You know - white hair, blue eyes, not bad to look at and _really_ arrogant.." He merely stared at her, projecting such 'arrogance' with a quirk of his brow, and she practically seethed, "_Captain Hitsugaya_."

"And what business do you have with him?"

"Oh, for heaven's sake," she jeered, throwing her hands up dramatically, "What is he, a damn celebrity up here?! What's a girl gotta do to see her best friend?!"

At that, the unnamed man's brow furrowed, and he soon drew the attention of a passerby, "Does the Captain have friends?"

The third party eyed her momentarily, then shook his head, "I don't believe he does."

This was ridiculous. "I am _literally_ three seconds away dislocating yours heads unless you help me." They just stared at her, unyielding, and she raised her arm, twisting it around, "Three.." she curled her hand around the hilt of her zanpakuto, "Two.." she unsheathed it by a mere two inches, their broadened eyes reflected in the blade past her shoulder, and she made to sound out the number 'one'-

"Upstairs!" they blurted in unison, "First door on your left!"

With a teasing quirk of her lips, she skipped past them with doting grace and bounded up the stairs at an overly excited pace - only to saunter down the corridor with chilling casualness. Sliding open the first door on her left, as directed, she strode into the tenth's office with an air of 'I own the place' about her, "Teaching those dimwits proper manners not on the daily agenda, I presume?"

Broken from his focused reverie, Toshiro shifted his attention from his paperwork to Karin, his gaze falling on her just as she was unhinging her zanpakuto from her back and discarding her short kimono, dropping both possessions unceremoniously on the sofa. "I believe to every man their mannerisms," he replied offhandedly, letting his eyes travel up and down her form as it slouched against the back of the couch, "Why, were they bothering you?"

"Not overly so.." she drawled, raking a lazy hand through her unbound hair, "But, you should let them know that you at least have _one_ friend, namely me, so they won't be so in the dark next time."

He smiled faintly, "I'll make a note of it.." placing his pen down and lining it up alongside the others in an OCD manner, he reclined back in his chair, his full focus on her once again, "Alright, then, do tell of your meeting with Yamamoto."

"Let's see.." straightening up, she began to pace, "I'm allowed to keep training under Yoruichi and Urahara, but I have to come here once a year for an evaluation." a smirk played her lips, "I believe they think I'm a weapon of mass destruction or something.."

"I wouldn't doubt it." Toshiro attested bluntly. She certainly was an unorthodox case, the quick manifestation of her zanpakuto and the fact she lived through a fight with Kenpachi odd enough as it is.

"Then he briefed me on the laws I have to follow."

"I hope you paid attention."

She shrugged, non-committed, "More or less." He merely rolled his eyes in response, and she folded her arms behind her head, wincing ever so slightly as she strained her still aching muscles, "Then he gave me a 'Substitute Shinigami' badge and sent me on my way."

Relief he hadn't known he was deprived of wafted through him, "All is well then.." he muttered with underlying ambiance and resumed his work half-interestedly.

Out of his peripheral, he watched her approach his desk, opposing him as she grasped the ledge with both hands and leaned in slightly, blocking the light from meeting his page, "He also mentioned that you volunteered to escort me home tomorrow."

"I did." he affirmed coolly, meeting her cute expression, "I want to be sure you arrive at your house safely."

Her cheeks tinged a flattered pink as her grin broadened, but before she could respond artfully, an unmistakable presence was felt down the hall, and soon enough, "There you are!" Ichigo accosted, looking as though he'd been on a wild-goose chase, "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Sorry, Ichi-nii," Karin repented almost sincerely, "I didn't feel like waiting for you, so I just went out on my own, it's no big deal. Just wanted somewhere to hang out."

"And what, my office not good enough for you?"

She chuckled, heartily, "Nah, it's not that." there was a slight rise and fall of her narrow shoulders, "I just like it here better."

Ichigo cast a glance at Hitsugaya, who'd gone back to his work, and grunted, "I bet.."

"We're having a party!" a cheerful female voice echoed through the upper floor, breaking Ichigo from his one-sided glaring match, it's wielder fast approaching.

Karin shot the jovial strawberry-blonde woman a quizzical look once she'd entered the room, "A party?"

"To celebrate your victory, Karin-chan!" Rangiku exclaimed happily, leaning on her captain's desk as well, ample breasts only becoming that more obtrusive.

"That should be fun.." Ichigo concurred, "We haven't had a party in ages."

"We have parties all the time!" the blonde woman refuted.

"You and Hisagi getting drunk together isn't a party, Matsumoto," Toshiro countered flatly, suppressing the urge to yell at them - save one - for crowding his desk, "It's a nuisance."

Rangiku pouted, "Well, maybe if you joined us every once in awhile you'd have a different perspective.."

"I'll keel over before joining _you_ - or anyone else for that matter - in drinking myself stupid."

"Oh come on, Taicho, how can you be so opinionated about something you've never done before?!"

"I just can."

"You should at least try it before you judge!"

"I don't need to try it, Matsumoto, I already know it tastes disgusting from numerous mornings of smelling it on your breath."

Ignoring the seemingly never-ending banter, Ichigo turned to his sister once again, "Anyways, I was just on my way to see Rukia and have some dinner, you wanna come?"

"Sure," she accepted without a second thought and cast a cordial gleam at her ivory haired friend, drawing him from his rather irritating back and forth exchange with his lieutenant, "I'll see you guys later."

Toshiro merely nodded whilst Karin followed her brother's lead out of the room, and Rangiku waved jovially, "See you!"

A moment later, "Matsumoto," he drew her attention once more, his expression and tone all authoritative, "I expect your work to be finished before you start drinking."

"Wha!" her light blue eyes widened with incredulity, "But Taicho! The party is in two hours!"

"You best get started then." he suggested indifferently, resuming his work.

With a very audible _hmph_, Rangiku proceeded to her desk, trademark pout intact, and flopped grudgingly down in her chair. But, as she regarded her captain, of whom had actually slept the night before and was wearing an actual smile, albeit faint, and overall, wasn't repeatedly banging his forehead against the desktop, her pout turned into an instant grin.

"Welcome back, Taicho."

* * *

"Do you intend to keep glaring at me throughout the entire meal?" Byakuya drawled, not even bothering to meet the young girl's hardened stare, "And in my own house, no less?"

"Yes." Karin affirmed curtly, slurping back her soda, "You did essentially kidnap me, and I didn't appreciate it."

"I will not apologize."

"Oh, come on Nii-sama," Rukia pressed with an undeniable grin, "just say you're sorry."

"I was fulfilling my duty," he asserted, having recently taken up personal training in refusing his sister's wishes, "I have nothing to apologize for."

Karin's glare only magnified, and she had to suppress the spew of curse words bubbling up in her throat, "Fine then, be that way."

"I will." he affirmed coolly, then cast the briefest of glances at the orange haired man sitting by his sister, "You're being awfully quiet, Kurosaki." He resumed eating indifferently, "I expected you to be backing the little one up."

Ichigo's eyes broadened slightly as he was snapped from his pensive trance, and with a clearance of his throat, "Well, you're right. You were just doing your job.." Karin's glare immediately snapped to him, making his means for sucking up to the sixth's captain backfire, "I mean.." Now all eyes were on him, expectant, and he fumbled, "Er, Rukia, didn't you want to show Karin how to enter her inner world?"

"Oh!" Rukia piped up, swallowing her last bites of food with a nod and standing up, "Yeah, come on, Karin, you can use my room."

"Okay." Karin stood as well, following the other girl out of the room whilst shooting the stoic man one last glare, and once the two men were alone, Ichigo took his opportunity.

"So, Byakuya-

"That's Captain Kuchiki to you, Kurosaki." Well, that sure dampened the other man's plans, and Byakuya raised a brow, "Well, what is it?"

"Uh.." the fifth's captain hesitated, rolling the small box around in his pocket with his fingers, and in another spell of 'chicken hood', he just shook his head, "Nothing.."

* * *

Cross-legged on the meditation mat, Karin concentrated, eyes shut tight. She'd been like this for a good three minutes she's sure, and after what felt like an eternity of searching, the atmosphere around her began to swirl. . .

. . ._"Woohoo, you made it here on your own." Moeruyari praised, clapping her hands together for dramatic effect, and Karin opened her eyes, finding herself once more on the hard rock plain of her inner world, "I was hoping you'd come see me."_

_"Oh yeah.." Karin gave a hint of interest as she straightened up and folded her arms behind her head, "Well, I was curious to why you weren't shouting in my head since the fight.. I mean, I had a split hope that maybe you'd fled, but I guess I was wrong."_

_"Don't sound so happy about it." the woman mocked, "And I figured I'd give you some silence to rest. But don't worry, I'll be talking to you lots in the future."_

_"I'm thrilled."_

_Moeruyari smiled, "I must say, I'm proud of you. You put up quite the fight yesterday." Karin grinned at this, slightly smug, "But, despite that and the alleviation on you heart since reuniting with lover boy, I am still worried."_

_"What about?"_

_"You and your brother, must reconnect."_

_Her brow creased, "Excuse me?"_

_"Well, surely you've realized by now, that when you were going off on your friend, it wasn't just him you were yelling at." the girl remained confused, fueling a 'tsk', "Your density amazes me, Master."_

_A scowl etched onto Karin's features, "Well, maybe if you stopped being so goddamn vague all the time I'd understand you better."_

_"I'm not being vague my dear, I'm being helpful."_

_"Uh huh.. well, I don't know what you're talking about. My relationship with Ichi-nii is fine."_

_"Is it though?"_

_"Yes."_

_With a knowing quirk, "Is it though?"_

_"Ugh! _Yes_! Why wouldn't we be?!" Unsure of why she was so aggravated in the first place, she composed herself, "I mean, it's not like we need him around twenty-four-seven to function, he has a life here, and that's fine."_

_"Yet you still hold ill will, and you continue to guilt trip him."_

_Karin scoffed, "What the fuck do you know anyway?"_

_"A lot more than you." Moeruyari asserted firmly, crossing her arms over her ample chest, "And while you were falling asleep last night, I was listening intently to what he was saying. And I must admit, it nearly brought tears to my eyes."_

_"What.. what d'you mean? What did he say?"_

_Dropping her voice to the perfect deep octave, Moeruyari relayed every word, and all the while, Karin felt her guilt meter rise. "He really said all that?"_

_"Mhm.. and you weren't even awake to hear it.." the woman shook her head with a reprimanding click of her tongue, "Rather inconsiderate on your part, I feel bad for the guy."_

_"Well.." Karin mulled it over for a spell, and eventually, a resolve met her lips in the form of a smile, "I'll just talk to him about it later, at the party."_

_"Oh yes!" Moeruyari suddenly piped up, "The party, oh, sometimes I envy you animate beings.." she shrugged, rather wistfully, "Guess I'll just have to live vicariously through you.." she cocked a brow at the girl, "Excited?"_

_"A little bit.." Karin admitted, shrugging, "I am eager to spend more time with Toshiro before I go home.."_

_"Oh yes.. lover boy-_

_"Will you stop calling him that?!"_

_The woman merely chuckled, ignoring her reprimand, "You should get going," she suggested a moment later, "I believe this party is starting soon, is it not?"_

_"Oh.." Karin counted the hours in her head, "Yeah, I guess it is about that time.. okay, I'll talk to you later then.."_

_Moeruyari scanned the area absentmindedly, feeling her Master's presence disappear, and a smile tugged at her lips, "Two teenagers in love at a party with alcohol.. what could possibly go wrong?"_

* * *

The crowd of party-goers was surely an abundant one, whether they wanted to celebrate the girl or not, no one would miss the chance to drink and act like idiots. And amongst such intoxicated fools, sat a certain bald man, who for the time being, seemed to have forgotten his previous acquaintance with the young Kurosaki girl.

"So," Ikkaku drawled, leaning in with one wobbling arm, "you're the girl that defeated my Captain, eh?"

"Um.." Karin stared at the man skeptically, "Yes?"

"You were there, Ikkaku," the dark haired man with feathers attached to his right eye was quick to scold, "you saw it with your own eyes."

Ikkaku continued to scrutinize the young girl, "I know.. but I still can't wrap my head around it."

Being too close for comfort, Karin scooted away from the denial stricken man and further up against Toshiro, who had been sitting beside her. His eyes widened a fraction on reflex at the contact, yet he managed to stay poised and shot a glare at Ikkaku, but Yumichika spoke his mind for him, "Will you back off, Ikkaku, you're making the girl uneasy."

The bald man simply grunted in reply and leaned back on his hands, "Where is the Captain anyway?"

"I believe he is still in training," Yumichika presumed, flicking a loose strand of hair back from his face, "He said something like, "If I can be defeated by that pipsqueak, I'm clearly off my game', then he disappeared. Haven't seen him since this morning."

"Huh.."

"Heya!" Rangiku accosted, stumbling into the semi-circle with Hisagi in tow, "Whatcha talkin' about?"

"Trying to convince Ikkaku here that our Captain was, indeed, defeated by this small beautiful girl."

Rangiku just giggled as Karin's cheeks tinged the faintest pink of embarrassment, then, "Oh! Speaking of.." the blonde quickly poured two cups of sake and thrust them into the young pair's personal space, "Drink up!"

Karin eyed her glass thoughtfully whilst Toshiro ignored his completely, and the busty woman frowned, "Oh, come on! Just one drink to celebrate!"

The girl merely shrugged, bringing the drink to her lips, but before she even met the rim, she regarded her reluctant best friend, "Well? Come on."

"No."

Karin chuckled, "It's just one drink, Toshiro," resting her head on his shoulder, she met his gaze and turned her lip up, "don't be such a prude."

Glaring, he mentally slapped himself for his inability to refuse her, and with a defeated exhale, he brought his own cup to his lips. One with a grin and the other with a scowl, they simultaneously downed their drinks.

Toshiro instantly groaned in distaste, "That's disgusting."

"Disgustingly wonderful." Karin amended.

He just shook his head disapprovingly, then suddenly took notice of the four pairs of eyes practically gawking at them, "What?" he snapped.

"Nothing, nothing," Rangiku vouched, her words slurring, "I'm just amazed. There you were, only hours ago, telling me you'd never drink, and here she is, breaking you with one try."

Karin chuckled, "I'm slowly, but surely, corrupting him." she claimed proudly as she poured more liquor into her cup, sending a blush evoking wink and grin at Toshiro before downing it in one swig.

He could only gape at her, '_My best friend's__ a psychopath._.'

* * *

Drink Count: Karin - 10 | Toshiro - 1.5

* * *

It had been at the time of Karin's fifth drink that Ichigo and Rukia had joined the group, and since then, whilst Rukia took part in trivial conversation, Ichigo, with clenched fists and a deep scowl, observed his sister's drunken interaction with Hitsugaya.

At first, she was only leaning against him. That wasn't so bad. But then, suddenly, she was hugging him, squeezing him and nuzzling into him. This was overlookable as well. What wasn't as overlookable was her practically sitting on his lap and ruffling his hair incessantly, giddily - this was a little more bothersome.

Yet, it wasn't Karin's actions that got to him, no, it was the fact that Toshiro appeared rather unfazed by it all.

Eventually, his hazel eyes broadened with recognition, '_He's enjoying this! That bastard!_', this certainly raised his (over) protective brother meter. And when Karin planted an affectionate kiss on Toshiro's cheek, Ichigo had reached his snapping point.

"Alright," promptly springing to his feet, Ichigo looped an arm around her middle and hoisted her up to his waist, "time to go, before things get," he cast a distrusting glare at Hitsugaya, "out of hand.."

Using the flexibility she'd acquired through months of training, Karin twisted around in her brother's grasp in order to shoot her ivory haired friend a wistful look, "Bye!"

He inclined his head, meeting her gaze, "Goodnight."

She grinned, "Bye.."

The constant 'Bye's' died down with Ichigo's reiatsu, and once her absence set in, Toshiro let out a dejected sigh, already missing her presence - along with her doting antics.

* * *

The drunken sixteen year-old snuggled into her bed with a giddily appeased gleam, comatose fast approaching, and with a sense of deja vu, her brother brought the comforter up over her lethargic self.

Sighing, Ichigo rose to full height once more, proceeding to exit the room, and he was just about to flick off the light when she murmured his name. Meeting her bleary gaze, "Yeah?"

"You're a great brother.." she partially slurred, propping herself up on one elbow. She'd had a good speech of heartfelt repent, but at the current time and in her condition, she'd only remember the last bit, "You always have been, and even though I may hate you sometimes for being gone.. I still love you, and I want you to be happy.."

He was about to say something heartfelt back, but was cut off by her inebriated and rather aggressive addition, "So if you even think about leaving Rukia and your job just to come home and be all depressed out of obligation to protect us, I swear I'll kick your ass all the way back." At that, her head met the pillow, coherence fully dwindling, "I can take care of it..."

He merely smirked, "I know you can.." With the weight of a guilty conscience somewhat lifted, he turned off the light and exited the room, sliding the door shut behind him. "We're very alike, you and I.."

* * *

The next morning, Hitsugaya woke with a start, his face flushed and moistened in embarrassment. _**'Good morning, Master.'**_ With a low grunt, he rose to a sitting position, the result rather uncomfortable at the current time, and rubbed his eyes, attempting to focus on anything other than his most recent dream.

**_'I must say, your recent dreams have been _****baffling****_ me.'_** But of course, that damned ice dragon would oppose his wishes._** 'I mean, first it was just you and her, then it was you kissing her, and now, it's you taking her to bed.'**_

'_Please, shut up_.' Getting to his feet, he stalked stiffly to the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face, working to dispel rather vivid images of a certain girl in a less than innocent situation from his mind - with much difficulty.

_**'I never thought I'd say this to you Master, but I do believe you're suffering from what they call 'sexual frustration'.'**_

He exhaled exasperatedly, '_I swear to god, Hyourinmaru, I will do everything in my power to cause you harm if you don't shut up._'

_**'I'm just saying, you should do something about it.'**_

Rolling his eyes, Toshiro began getting dressed. _**'And by 'do something about it', I mean make your dreams come true.'**_

'_HYOURINMARU!_'

* * *

Groaning in dismay, Karin reluctantly woke up and immediately fell victim to the beam of sunlight coming through a crack in the curtains, upping her vexation._** 'Morning, Master.'**_ She attempted to sit up straight, but as her head spun, she swayed and collapsed on the shadowed part of the bed. _**'Aren't hangovers just the worst.'**_

_'Shut up, Moeruyari, your voice in my head isn't helping_.'

_**'Quite the colourful dream you were having.'**_ Karin let out an exasperated sigh, attempting miserably to drown out the woman's voice. _**'Although, if it wasn't for your cock-block of a brother, I'm almost certain that dream would've been a reality.'**_

Her brow creased, '_What do you mean?_'

_**'Do you wish for me to recount the events of last night?'**_

Propping herself up on her elbows, she laid on her stomach and held her pounding head in her hands, skeptical with her mental reply, '_Depends.. am I going to regret it if I say yes?_' The indifferent shrug and sly grin was practically audible, _**'Depends.. would you deem the memory of getting drunk and nearly throwing yourself at lover boy regretful?'**_

Chagrin piqued, she buried her face in the blankets and grunted with self-loathe, '_I didn't._'

_**'You did.'**_

'_I didn't_.'

_**'Oh, but you did.'**_ The girl whimpered into the linens.**_ 'And I can assure you, he remembers every second of it.'_**

'_Oh, shut up_.'

**_'It's not too late you know. Your dream could come true right now.. just make your way over to his place and casually-'_**

'_MOERUYARI!_'

_**'Don't try to deny that you considered it either, I can hear all your thoughts.'**_ A deep scowl etched onto her features, and she was so grateful when a knock sounded on her door that she bolted up, answering it immediately.

"Hey-" her eyes broadened once they met those of deep aquamarine, and she felt her face heat up with so many conflicting thoughts and emotions that she found herself fumbling, "Toshiro!" she quickly went about straightening her disgruntled clothes and combing her fingers through her messy hair, thankful she didn't wear makeup that would've only accentuated this trainwreck image, "Er.. wh- what are you doing here?"

Casually, "We have to leave soon." Then, upon realizing it would seem rather odd to her for him to just waltz into Kurosaki's home like this, added, "Rukia told me to come get you."

Karin nearly scowled in regards to the woman's '_generous_' request, but instead, grimaced as her head pounded extra hard, and Toshiro seemed to have perceived this, "Oh," he raised a hand to her forehead, "here.."

Her face flushed further at his almost touch, "Er.." the colourful glow emanating from his palm made her wary, "What are you doing?"

"Just a little kido magic on your hangover," he explained simply, and her face fell in idiocy. Yes, of course. _Kido_. Now she just felt utterly stupid. "There," he retracted his hand, "better?"

She nodded, a smile playing her lips, "Much.. thanks." He merely inclined his head in response, and she scratched her temple sheepishly, "Um.. I just need a minute or two.." she proceeded to the bathroom, "I'll be right out."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Karin was just being released from a near-death inducing hug, courtesy of Rangiku, and with a slight stumble, she turned towards Toshiro, having already said her other goodbyes. He raised a brow, "Ready?"

She nodded, her smile holding a tinge of sadness to it, "Yeah.."

* * *

"Hmm.." Karin flexed the muscles in her arms, "Does it always feel this weird? Getting back into my body, I mean?"

"At first," Yoruichi replied simply, "but you'll get used to it."

Karin nodded, "Right, well," she proceeded to where Toshiro lingered expectantly in the entryway, "we should get going.."

"Oh, but won't you two stay for tea?" Urahara sing songed, "We'd love to hear all about your adventures in the infamous Seireitei."

The girl chuckled, "Well, considering Yuzu's worrying is practically radiating through town, I should get home now," the ex-captains nodded in agreement, having been all too aware of the honey-blonde twin's vexations those past three days, "But I'll tell you about it tomorrow - I wanna get back to training right away.."

"Will do, Karin-chan." Urahara affirmed cheerfully.

"Okay, see ya!"

The older couple waved, "Bye."

Once the young pair was out of view and earshot, Urahara turned to his violet-haired suitor, "And to think you were worried.. tsk tsk.."

"Oh, shut up Kisuke," Yoruichi snapped flatly and stalked out of the room, "You're the one who was crying like a little baby."

He sniffed arrogantly, fanning his face, "I was not.."

* * *

Their resolve to forget about the similar dreams they had the night before, as well as the events prior, namely their one-sidedly drunk interaction, began to slowly weaken with every step to her house. Awkward silence had never been common for them, and when it did occur, it was excruciating. So when they finally arrived at her doorstep, both parties had to suppress a sigh of relief, despite their woe in regards to their upcoming and indefinite separation.

"So.." Karin broke the silence, rocking back on her heels, "I'll see you later.. I guess.."

"Yeah.." he concurred offhandedly. Then, without really thinking, "Try not to get yourself killed while I'm gone, will you?" his face soon contorted to that of a 'why the hell did I just say that?' gleam.

"Can't make any promises," she replied, uncaring to his tactless comment, "I mean, if I'm meant to follow in Ichi-nii's footsteps, I might as well hit the dying quota, too."

He frowned, "That's not funny."

"It's a little funny," she vouched with a light chuckle, and his unwavered expression only fueled her amusement, "Oh relax." He grunted in response, "I'll be careful; I promise.."

"You better be."

She rolled her eyes at his overprotective attitude, easily comparing it to her brother's, and then, upon the thought of Ichigo, and Soul Society, her grin faltered, "You can't stay, can you?"

"Unfortunately, no."

Karin managed a nod, and for the sake of hiding her no doubt dejected visage, she closed the distance, burying her face in the crook of his neck as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, embracing him dotingly.

She felt no ill will. Just a lump in her throat and a dire urge to hold him hostage in her world until someone came to retrieve him. But, as one was becoming rather suffocating and the other was quite implausible, she'd let him leave. Reluctantly.

Yet, before she went through with such a resolve, her lips thoughtlessly found the nape of his neck, and it was only when he'd stiffened three seconds later, that her eyes broadened with recognition, prompting her immediate retraction.

"Er.." she fumbled, features flushing crimson red, "Okay! Bye!" With that, she quickly bolted inside and into the boisterous welcome home that was waiting, leaving him dumbstruck.

Well, that didn't heighten his feelings and affection for her. Nope. Not _one bit.._

.

.


	8. Holiday: Part One

vii. Holiday: Part One

* * *

"YOU JACKASS!" Karin fumed, sending the deadliest of glares at the man in the green and white striped hat, standing several feet away from her, the most smug expression on his partially shadowed face, "You almost cut my arm off!"

"Hardly," Urahara refuted indifferently, "and even if I had, it would've been your own fault for letting your guard down." he tapped a finger to his chin thoughtfully, "I'm beginning to think you only beat Kenpachi with sheer luck.." he shook his head, clicking his tongue in a demeaning manner, "Such a disappointment, Benihime and I were so looking forward to this too..."

Flames practically engulfed her petite form as she gripped the hilt of her katana and lunged forward-

"You really have a knack for making enemies, don't you Urahara?"

Karin's anger instantly dissipated at the unmistakable voice, being replaced with uncontrollable glee, and she promptly whipped around, a broad grin meeting her lips as she sheathed her sword, "Toshiro!"

Hands stuffed in the pockets of his jeans, the young captain began a casual approach towards her as she broke out into a sprint, an insuppressible smile playing his lips. However, as she got closer, rather vivid images from the incessant dreams she'd been having about him for the past month flooded her mind, and her face flushed a deep crimson, prompting an abrupt halt only inches before him, plans to hug him quickly diminishing.

He cocked an expectant brow at her, feeling a tinge of disappointment at her refrain from hugging him - something he'd happily grown accustomed to - and she found herself fumbling with the beginning of a sentence, the pounding in her chest deafening.

"Oh my," Urahara intervened in an exaggerated tone, suddenly appearing beside her, "the sexual tension is _suffocating_ me."

Obsidian eyes broadened to an unchartered magnitude, and Karin was quick to direct her fist to the older man's face, "Shut up, Urahara!"

Her victim merely chuckled, "No need to get defensive, Karin-chan," he remarked, wiping the small stream of blood exuding from his nose with his sleeve, "Hitsugaya is a very attractive young man, it's only natural that you'd seek further intimacy in your relationship."

That received a roundhouse kick to the stomach from the extensively embarrassed girl, and once his backside met the hard ground several yards away, Karin turned her attention to Toshiro, who had stood silently throughout the entire ordeal and had felt his cheeks gradually tinge with each of Urahara's remarks, "So.." she feigned indifference, "What's up?"

"I'm on holiday," he explained, resuming his impassive demeanor, "so Rukia invited me along with her and your brother to come stay here for Christmas," her features brightened to an adorable degree, "I was sent to retrieve you."

"Well, you're just in time," she praised, and with unmitigated mirth, she skipped around him, bounding towards the exit, "Come on, I'm sure Yuzu has an overly large feast waiting for us."

* * *

"So," Toshiro began not five minutes into their small journey, "aside from the obvious reasons, why were you so angry with Urahara?"

The immediate scowl that twisted her otherwise lovely features didn't go unnoticed, "He's been training me to master my shikai and sword skills for the past couple weeks," she explained, her tone slightly grudging, "and he's not being very_ kind_, to put it nicely."

"Ah," he nodded in understanding, somewhat sympathetic towards the girl for having to put up with the irritating man on a daily basis, "well, he may be a little off - and I can't deny my urge to pummel him from time to time - but he's a great teacher; you're fortunate to have him."

_Hmph_.

"And," he continued with a smirk, "eventually, if you're patient, you'll be able to set him on fire."

Karin's excitement piqued, "Really?"

He inclined his head, "Moeruyari_ is_ a fire-type spirit, so I imagine it'll be like what the Head Captain's or your father's can do."

"Huh.." a smile played her lips, anticipation of future outcomes brewing.

"Speaking of, how is Moeruyari doing? I mean, have you been going to your inner world regularly?"

"Yes." she affirmed, the curious edge to her tone drawing a quizzical look from her companion, and with an irritable sigh, she elaborated, "She can be a real bitch." a not so subtle snort echoed in response, "I'm serious!"

He stifled a chuckle, "Well.. zanpakuto's _are_, in a sense, a reflection of their wielder's soul and personality."

It took no longer than a split-second for recognition to set in, "Hey!" she whacked him upside the head, dark eyes broad, "Watch it, asshole."

He merely grinned, nursing his now aching skull with unmitigated pride, "Point proven."

Murmuring something no doubt offensive under her breath, Karin shoved her hands in her pockets and blatantly ignored his presence, the deepest of scowls etched into her features. This soon did a complete 180, however, when he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, casually pulling her against him, "Don't get so upset," he teased, smirk ever present, "besides, I like your temper. It entertains me."

Blaming the pink tinge of her cheeks on frostbite, she simply scoffed, "You can thank yourself for my temper," she quipped, feigning indifference to their sudden proximity, "considering how often you manage to piss me off."

A hearty chuckle that only few such as herself were lucky enough to hear sounded, "It is a remarkable skill of mine."

Rolling her eyes, she gave into the smile tugging at her lips and settled further into his embrace, resting her head on his shoulder. Silence ensued whilst she basked in his surprising warmth, as, even though it had yet to snow, the temperature was just short of turning people into icicles, and she'd exploit any means necessary to stay somewhat warm.

And, if those 'means' entailed snuggling up close to Toshiro Hitsugaya, then so be it.

Such serenity was disrupted, however, once they rounded the corner and were immediately spotted by Yuzu, who stood at the end of the driveway, having just taken out the trash, "Karin! Toshiro!" she accosted with a jovial wave, and they made to pull apart as inconspicuously as possible, "You're just in time, dinner's ready!"

* * *

As expected, Yuzu had prepared a fantastically large meal, and given the five shinigami with high reiatsu present, it was quickly demolished by second and third helpings. Whereas the honey-blonde cook merely salvaged a single portion, given her substantially smaller appetite, and once finished, she stood up with a sweet inquiry, "Does anyone want dessert?"

Receiving a collective nod and several 'Mhms', Yuzu went to gather the cake and plates. Meanwhile, Isshin cleared his throat and addressed the sleeping arrangements, "Since it would be rude to have you all impose on Urahara for three nights when you can stay here, I've decided that Rukia and Ichigo will take the pullout couch in my study, and Toshiro will stay in Karin's room-"

"Fuck no." Ichigo refuted immediately, glaring at his father as if the man had lost his remaining sanity, "What kind of father let's a _guy_ stay in his _teenage daughter's_ room?!"

Isshin merely chuckled, "Toshiro isn't just any guy," he vouched airily, "he's an old colleague of mine and Karin's best friend, it's perfectly fine!"

"It's just for three nights, Ichi-nii." Karin reminded.

"I don't care," he retorted firmly, "He can sleep on the couch."

"But the couch isn't big enough for him to sleep on."

"Then he can take the one in the den."

"Then where will you and Rukia sleep?"

"In Yuzu's room."

"Then where will Yuzu sleep?"

"Your room."

"You're really going to kick your own sister out of her room just so Toshiro can sleep on the couch when a futon on the floor in my room would suffice just fine?" Karin shook her head with a disapproving 'tsk', "Who knew you could be so inconsiderate.."

"You and Yuzu used to share a room all the time!"

"We had separate beds then," Karin attested coolly, "besides, we're two grown girl's, we can't both fit comfortably on a twin bed, and I'm not going to make her sleep on the floor, but I'm not going to sleep on the floor either." Ichigo's glare intensified, only serving to fuel her defiance and broaden her smirk,

"But, if you insist he sleep on the couch, then I suppose I'll just have to hang out on the couch with him late into the night - he is my best friend afterall, and I wanna spend all the time I can with him - and then I'll probably end up falling asleep in his arms." Man in question's face flushed a deep pink whilst Ichigo's jaw dropped with incredulity, and Karin continued, unfazed, "Now," her lips quirked with challenge, "wouldn't that be intimate."

"F-fine!" Ichigo caved irritably, "He can sleep in your room," he shot Toshiro a threatening glare, "on the _floor._"

* * *

"I would've been fine on the couch." Toshiro claimed an hour of being glared at by a certain fifth squad captain later as Karin went about setting up a futon.

"I know." she professed with a chuckle, "I just argued for the sake of arguing, and we all know how much Ichigo hates to lose." Standing up straight once more, she cast him a grin, "Why, did I embarrass you?"

He merely grunted in response, folding his arms over his chest, and with a sudden unfathomable sense of boldness, she approached him, "Or maybe you preferred the alternative.." His brow furrowed quizzically, "You know, me and you.. all alone in the den late into the night.." Teal eyes widened at her sudden proximity, "with such a _spacious_ bed," her lips twisted into a coy grin, "imagine what we could do with that."

He swallowed hard, straining to remain collected, whilst her coquettish gleam remained, betraying no sign that she was extremely abashed at the turn of conversation, and with one last moment of intent focus, "I'm gonna go shower," turning on her heel, she proceeded to the door, her cheeks colouring more and more with every step, "make yourself at home."

Toshiro's gaze followed her out of the room, and once the door closed behind her, he exhaled, his breath ragged, "Damn her.."

**_'I knew there was a reason I liked that girl.'_**

He sighed yet again, making to sit down on his temporary bed, '_And that reason would be?_'

_**'She's the only person in our two worlds who can make you lose your cool.'**_

He scoffed quietly, '_You mean agitate me to no end_.'

**_'Is that what you're calling it, 'agitation'? 'Cause I call it _****love****_, and intense attraction as well. Am I wrong to say that she just described the slightly altered beginnings of your fantasy? You know, that very_**** vivid****_ and _****recurring****_ dream you've been having all month?'_**

'_Don't start on that again_.'

**_'Oh, come on, Master, you can't honestly still believe your feelings are unrequited.'_**

'_Well..._', running a hand through his hair, he rested his elbows atop his knees and tilted his head thoughtfully, '_yeah.. I mean, she just never seemed to be into me like that._.' If Hyourinmaru could facepalm, he would have,**_ 'Forgive me, Master, but your utter stupidity really makes me want to slap you.'_**His brow immediately furrowed, '_Wha_-'

"Remember to turn the light off before you go to sleep." His attention abruptly snapped to Karin, as she appeared to have just returned, clad in a tank top and plaid pajama pants, and she wasted no time crawling into bed, "Goodnight."

He cleared his throat, "Night.."

Not a second later, "Toshiro?" his heart skipped with an odd sense of hope, and teal met obsidian once again, "Do you wanna go shopping with me tomorrow?" his 'hope' deflated, "I have some last minute presents to get."

"Er.. yeah, sure."

She merely grinned before turning her back to him once more, and he slumped against the wall, commencing that of a one-sided awkward silence and a sleepless night of raging cogitation.

.

To Be Continued

.


	9. Holiday: Part Two

viii. Holiday: Part Two

* * *

Hyourinmaru and Yoruichi were right - he knew nothing about girls.

How had he not realized it before? The signs had all been there, right in front of him the whole time: Urahara and Matsumoto's remarks; how Karin would react to such remarks; all those awkward moments between them lately where she would blush and do that 'nervous chuckle whilst scratching her head' thing if they got to close, which, according to a certain and recently annoying ice dragon, was a huge indication of her feelings for him.

And of course, there was that time not too long ago when she had _kissed_ his _neck_. That surely wasn't forgettable.

But, amongst all those, he had overlooked the most evident one: what she said the night before. Or rather, the huge neon sign that read 'KISS ME', or perhaps something else, if he were to let his thoughts drift to the tiny - yet gradually expanding - perverse section of his mind.

How he even came to the temporary conclusion that she was just teasing him, he couldn't fathom. And now, he could almost strangle himself for being so hopelessly dense. However, he had a resolve - a quick and lovely fix: while they were out and away from any possible interruption, such as her boisterous father or her overprotective idiot of a brother, he would finally make his move.

* * *

In the second story bathroom, Toshiro, dressed in a maroon coloured button up and black jeans, scrutinized his reflection in the mirror.

He had constantly ruffled and patted down his unruly alabaster hair, fastened and unfastened the second-top button of his shirt numerous times, and had overall become agitated by his sudden over-caring attitude towards his appearance. **_'Will you stop being such a girl and get out there already?'_** And so had Hyourinmaru, apparently.

Toshiro merely grunted in response, and upon deciding to leave the second-top button unfastened, exited the bathroom.

"About time." Karin accosted dryly, pushing off the adjacent wall, "You take longer to get ready than Yuzu." she met his scowl with a chuckle and turned on her heel, "Come on, lets go."

Wordlessly, he obliged, following closely behind her whilst discreetly admiring her appearance of jeans, navy pull over and, surprisingly, let down hair, an anticipatory grin playing his lips. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, however, she caught him off guard by calling out, "Yuzu! Come on, we're leaving!"

"Er.." his smile faltered, "Yuzu's coming?"

"Mhm.." Karin affirmed whilst slipping on her coat, "She's never one to miss a shopping trip, and she has to get some last minute things for dinner.."

Ignorant of his crestfallen expression, she wrapped her scarf around her neck and began lacing up her boots, straightening up just as Yuzu, already dressed in her winter clothes, entered the foyer, "Jinta said he'll meet us at the mall."

Toshiro could only suppress a sigh and follow not too closely behind them as they began their journey to the downtown mall. He had overlooked the possible 'Yuzu and Jinta' interference.

* * *

His downcast aura in regards to his foiled plans took a turn in the irritated direction as they weaved through the loud and crowded shopping center. "Does everyone around here shop at the last minute?"

Karin chuckled, "Seems that way."

"Hey Karin!" Yuzu drew her attention, "Come look at this!"

Untwining her hand from his, Karin proceeded to where her sister, alongside her boyfriend, was admiring one of the various items in the store, and with her absence, Toshiro shoved his hands in his pockets and began wandering about, taking in all the merchandise with calculative eyes, carrying out his second mission of the day: getting her a gift.

But not without doing what most humans would deem psychotic: conversing mentally with an ice dragon.

**_'It'd be easy enough to just whisk her away for a few minutes and kiss her.'_** Toshiro rolled his eyes, examining a stuffed teddy bear from all angles, _'And where do you suggest I do that? This place is packed_.' Dropping the inconsequential toy in with its clones, he continued on. **_'I'm sure there's a real nice alleyway-'_**

'_I'm not going to kiss her in an _alleyway_, you idiot._' He cast a glance in her direction to see her rummaging through a rack of colourful winter coats, evoking an instant smile, _'And, if I've learned anything, albeit against my will, from those romance films and soaps Yuzu watches, the 'first kiss' has to be special._'

**_'No, it's supposed to be clumsy and awkward. The second, third and so on kisses are the special ones.'_**

'_Again, how would you know? I don't see you kissing any girls_.' Tearing his gaze from her, he began sifting through a rack of t-shirts with various logos whilst ignoring the appalled retort echoing through his mind, '_Besides, the top priority right now is getting her a present._'

_**'I suppose that **_**is**_** rather important... What are you going to get her?'**_

He outwardly sighed, '_I have no idea. But it has to be something good._'

**_'Quite, since it has to exceed that bracelet you got her for her birthday.'_** Toshiro froze, '_Dammit, I forgot about that_.'

**_'Oh! I know, how about, what are those things called.. 'mistletoe'?' _**This was not happening. _**'Yes, get one of those, then hang it up somewhere private and lure her there like in that one movie where...' **_It was times like these that Toshiro questioned his zanpakuto's masculinity, and his sudden dreamy-esque explanation of how their first kiss could play out did little more than irritate the young captain, '_Well, now I know what I'm getting you for Christmas_.'

**_'...Oh! You're getting me something, Master! What is it?!'_**

'_A muzzler._' Yet another outraged snort echoed through his head,_** '**_**_How_**** dare ****_you_**_** Master! Here I am trying to help and then you go and say something so disrespectful-'**_

"Hey Toshiro," Grateful for the interruption, he swivelled around to face Karin, who was holding both a black and forest green coat in her hands. She held the black one up first, appearing to be contemplating something, then retracted it not a second later and handed him the green one, "Try this on."

"Why?"

"Just do it." she ordered firmly, and once he complied, her eyes prominently brightened, "It's perfect!" she exclaimed happily, clasping her hands together and casting him a bright inquisitive look, "Do you like it?"

He regarded himself for a mere moment, then nodded, "Yeah."

Beaming, she took his hand in hers once more and lead him to the cash register with amiable force. Tearing the price tag off his sleeve, she turned to the clerk and handed it to him, along with a couple bills, and Toshiro's brow furrowed, "What are you doing?"

"Buying you this jacket."

His eyes broadened, "No, no no no-" his refute hitched at the sound of the register, and Karin spun on her heel to face him, grin intact and receipt in hand,

"Merry Christmas."

He gaped at her, _**'Now you really have to get her something nice.'**_ With an inward sigh, he cast her a faint and appreciative smile, "Thanks."

Her grin widened, if possible, and she ushered him away with her, "Now people will stop giving you weird looks."

"Who's giving me weird looks?"

"Everyone." she claimed, meeting his eyes, "I mean, your hair draws enough attention as it is, and the fact that you're walking around in only a dress shirt and jeans when it's twenty below freezing doesn't help."

Toshiro grunted quietly, shoving his hands in his newly donned coat's pockets, "I guess you have a point.." he admitted, rather grudgingly, and with a chuckle, she linked an arm through his once again, resuming her previous act of dragging him through the bustling crowds.

* * *

He had been unsuccessful in finding her a gift. Nearly three hours of a rather torturesome adventure through that godforsaken mall, and nothing. Not one thing would've sufficed as a proper present, nor would anything have exceeded the last present she received from him, and now he was even more disconcerted.

It seemed 'failure' was the tagline this holiday season.

Now, as he walked beside her through the streets of Karakura, he was in the process of putting together a short speech of repent, atoning for the his horrid inadequacy as a best friend and, although he wouldn't voice it, courter. However, he didn't get very far in this, as her next words put him on an entirely different thought train,

"I wish it would snow.." she uttered wistfully, eyes never straying from the clear late-afternoon sky, "It doesn't feel like Christmas without it."

His lips curved up into a crooked smile, "Who knows?" he murmured in unnecessary response, "It might.."

* * *

Upon entering the house, the four teenagers were immediately met with a full-hearted laughter fest taking place in the living room, courtesy of Urahara, Yoruichi, Tessai and Isshin. And, with regard of the rather sheepish and put out looking girl, Yuzu instantly asked, "Hey, Ururu, do you wanna help me in the kitchen?"

The girl in question wasted no time following the honey-blonde out of the room, having wanted a reason to escape the four ex-captains since the moment they arrived, and Jinta soon took his adoptive sibling's place whilst Karin and Toshiro set up residence on the floor, leaning back against the wall in partial seclusion.

"I don't think that's _tea_ they're drinking.." Karin muttered, eyeing her father suspiciously as he laughed, practically to death, the questionable liquid in his teacup sloshing around incessantly.

Toshiro couldn't help his smirk, "You're keen senses never cease to amaze me."

She sent him a hardened look, "Are you making fun of me?"

There was a nonchalant rise of his shoulders, "Maybe." he met her scowl with an even broader and more entrancing smirk, "You know that look doesn't affect me." His blatant mockery only served to deepen such a 'look', and he set his gaze on the decorated evergreen not too far from where they sat, letting an afterthought slip his tongue absentmindedly, "It's far too cute."

Obsidian eyes widened.

"What?" his attention was back on her, ignorant of his remark and covetous to why she was staring at him as if he'd just acquired a hollow mask.

"Er.." cheeks tinging, she fumbled beneath his intent teal gaze, but before a poor attempt of revival could spew from her voice box, she was saved by none other than Rukia Kuchiki,

"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!"

All flustered cogitation and inebriated laughter ceased, everyone's attention averting to the tiny woman standing in the dining room, her left hand held up high in a triumphant manner, along with a slightly bashful looking Ichigo standing behind her, scratching his head.

Taking the opportunity, Karin sprung to her feet, "Congratulations!"

A collective uproar seconded her a split-second later, all wielders communing around the semi-young couple with uncontainable excitement and incoherent words of praise, practically strangling them in a fit of joy.

This had been a long time coming.

"I'm surprised Byakuya gave you permission." Yoruichi remarked with a cheshire grin, mostly due to alcohol consumption, and Ichigo merely chuckled, shaking his head,

"I didn't ask him for permission."

All went quiet as Rukia's expression changed to that of horror, "You didn't ask Nii-sama for permission to marry me?"

"Er.." Ichigo's face dropped as well, "No..?" Well, it wasn't as if he hadn't_ tried_ on numerous occasions.

"You BAKA!" she exclaimed angrily, giving him a roundhouse kick to the face, "How the hell can you be so dense!"

"Well," Ichigo started off calmly, nursing his aching skull, "maybe if you would stop KICKING ME IN THE HEAD~~

The group around them wasted no time dispersing and allowing a full on verbal and physical, the latter being conducted solely by Rukia, to happen in the dining room.

With the exception of Yuzu, "Guys!" she bellowed, putting her hands on her hips and attempting intimidation, "At least take it outside! I don't want debris to get all over the food!"

* * *

It was after dinner, that the time was right.

Yuzu, Ururu and Tessai were in the kitchen, cleaning up and talking about things only the three of them would care about; Yoruichi, Urahara and Isshin were off somewhere unknown, most likely still drinking 'tea' and reminiscing about the old days; and Rukia and Ichigo had disappeared, no doubt arguing and freaking out about the engagement.

Which left Karin on the sofa, in the deserted living room, watching Christmas Eve specials.

'_Alright Hitsugaya, just be a man_.' Confident as ever, Toshiro sauntered over to the sofa, taking his place beside her, and with a calming exhale, began to slowly close the distance-

"Hey guys." Ichigo accosted, appearing out of nowhere with a tray of butter tarts in hand and situating himself in-between the young pair - once again acting as the obstacle, oblivious or not, between Hitsugaya and his desires.

'_This is just ridiculous._'

Seemingly ignorant of the hard, icy stare boring into him from his left, Ichigo gestured to his plate and cast them both a glance, "Butter tarts, anyone?"

Directing her attention from the television to her brother, she regarded the very noticeable bruises covering his face, and she barely stifled a laugh, "Rukia really is the one for you, Ichi-nii," she remarked with a smirk, admiration of said woman unmitigated, and took one of the treats, never able to resist, "Did you finally manage to calm her down?"

"Sorta.." he muttered, parroting her action, "She's on the phone with Renji now, they're planning a way to detain Byakuya if he reacts the way we all expect," he swallowed the tart whole before adding, "And he will, I'm sure."

"Kuchiki does loathe you." Toshiro grumbled, now on the opposite end of the sofa, both his tone and demeanor reflecting his own contempt towards the fifth squad captain at that particular moment.

Not five minutes of dismally watching television later, Yuzu appeared in front of him with her ever present bright smile intact, "Guess what!" he made a noncommittal noise of acknowledgement, and she soon thrust a DVD boxset into his view, "Jinta got me season two of Hana Yori Dango!"

He strained not to shudder, "Um.. that's nice."

"Let's watch it!"

"Er.. no, I don't really-'

"But Toshiro!" she persisted, brows knitting together, "Don't you wanna find out what happens?!"

"Uh.. you know, I'm pretty content with how the first season ended," he claimed in the most convincing tone he could muster, "and I think watching more would just ruin it for me.."

Yuzu's lip turned up into her trademark pout, evoking utter cuteness, and before Toshiro could reluctantly cave, as no one could ever say 'no' to such an expression, Karin rose to full height, acting as his saviour, "Actually, Yuzu, Toshiro and I have a very important game of checkers to play," grabbing his hand, she pulled him to his feet and weaved around her sister, "But, I'm sure Ichi-nii will watch it with you."

Said person's eyes widened with utmost repugnance, but with his mouth stuffed full of delicious treats, he wasn't able to protest in time before Yuzu, having already put the first disc in, flopped down on the sofa beside him and exclaimed in undeniable glee, "Thank you Ichi-nii!"

Meanwhile, now in the next room, "Thank you."

Karin chuckled, taking her place on the arm of a nearby chair, "No problem."

"I think I'd rather die again than watch another episode of that awful show..." Toshiro professed blandly, raking a hand through his hair as he leaned back against the wall.

"Suppose I'll have to keep on saving you, then," she surmised with another low chuckle, "Can't have you dying on me."

He merely smirked in response, and it was only then that Toshiro took note to the fact that they were, once again, alone, evoking a further upward curve of his lips. Confidence reprised, he made to swiftly approach her, but as he came closer, her nose wrinkled, and in a split second, she had turned away with a not so refined sneeze, sending him back a step.

'_Minor set back, just wait till she composes herself and_-'

"Oh no!" Isshin exclaimed as he appeared out of the blue and made to embrace his daughter, "My darling Karin-chan's sick!"

But of course, she sent him soaring back several yards with a kick to the stomach, "I'm not sick!" she vouched irritably, acquiring a kleenex, "It's just a little sneeze.."

The eldest Kurosaki pouted, "Well _excuse me_ for caring too much."

"As always.." Karin murmured into her tissue, scowling in regards to the entire situation.

Not a moment later, Yoruichi, Urahara and Tessai entered the room, commencing what was surely going to be a relocation of their prior boisterous laughter, and Toshiro found himself almost sulking, frowning yet again with lost opportunity.

* * *

He felt that akin to deja vu wash over him as he sat on the futon in Karin's bedroom later that night, leaning back against the wall and awaiting her return from her shower.

It would be his last bit of alone time with her that day, his chance to make a move, and there wouldn't be _anyone_ or _anything_ around to screw it up.

The timing was perfect.

"Well," Karin began a moment later as she proceeded to her bed, scrunching her damp hair with her fingers, "that was an interesting Christmas Eve-'

Having bolted to his feet the moment she entered the room, he cut off her next words by crushing his lips to hers. Perhaps it wasn't as graceful as he'd planned, but it was no less intense, no less doting, and she wasted no time responding, wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing herself against him-

"Toshiro?" he blinked, "You okay?"

"Er.." straining to keep the reddening of his cheeks to a minimum - with little success - he met her gaze, "yeah, I'm fine; why?"

"Dunno.." she tilted her head to the side, eyeing him intently, "just that you've been staring at me weird since I came back.. Were you even listening to me?"

"Uh.. no, sorry," he scratched his head, ruffling the dishevelled locks, "what did you say?"

Straightening up, she continued on the short path to her bed, "I was just telling you that we're all going to the ice rink tomorrow," she crawled into the comforts of several pillows and blankets, "should be fun."

"Yeah.." he affirmed with a nod, his outward facade opposing the internal ailment that had commenced due to his utter idiocy.

She cast him a heart melting grin, "Goodnight."

"Night."

The room was soon bathed in darkness, save for mere streaks of moonlight leaking through the curtains, and with a defeated exhale, he slumped against the wall, perfectly mimicking his previous night's position.

_**'Wow-'**_

'_Don't even start._'

.

To Be Continued

.


	10. Holiday: Part Three

ix. Holiday: Part Three

* * *

Already showered and dressed in his last clean Human World ensemble of a black button up and dark gray slacks, Toshiro sat at the end of her bed, casually slouched against the wall, cup of tea in hand. He'd been focused on her sleeping form out of the corner of his eye, attentive for any sign of movement or wakefulness, and after however long, he wasn't sure, she squinted under the slightest beam of sunlight leaking in through the curtains.

The last thing Karin expected when she woke up was to find him at the end of her bed, but an instant skip of the heart occurred and she soon rose to a sitting position, rubbing the haze out of her eyes all the while.

She cast him a sleepy smile, "Morning."

"Morning."

Reflexively, she drew the curtains back, letting the room become bathed in sunlight, and an amused smirk played his lips as she practically leapt to her knees to get a better view of the outside world, her expression twisting to that of bewilderment, "It snowed!" she exclaimed, dark eyes bright with glee, and not a moment later, she cast him a look of recognition, "You did this, didn't you?"

"Don't be ridiculous," he refuted, tone dripping with sarcasm, "I can't control the weather."

It was there on her frost covered window, etched in neat italic: _Merry Christmas, Karin._

It only heightened her joy that he used her given name, rather than her last, and in one swift movement, she had leaned in on the support of one arm to plant a kiss on his cheek, whilst her free hand grasped his teacup. Her lips lingered no longer than three seconds before she drew back and assumed a cross-legged position, features gleaming cutely,

"Thank you." she said and took a sip of tea, ignorant to the blush she'd caused, "Now my Christmas is complete."

The look he gave her said 'You're welcome', with an appropriate gleam of pretension reflected in his eyes and with his smirk, then he countered, "It's not complete until you open your presents."

She chuckled lightly, "Would you consider it cheesy of me to say that this," she gestured to the scene around them, "was better than any present?"

"Yes." he affirmed coolly, but the inflation of his ego was prominent.

"But you're right, I should go downstairs," she slid off the bed and stretched, letting out a small yawn, "Yuzu's probably brimming with excitement by now." She paused at the door and cast him a glance, "You coming?"

"I'll be down in a minute."

She merely nodded before disappearing down the hall, and on cue, as Hyourinmaru always waited until Toshiro was alone to annoy him,**_ 'Well, wasn't that cute.'_** He rolled his eyes. **_'And may I add, very G-rated. Do you even realize what you just did?'_**

'_Please, enlighten me_.'

_**'You passed up the perfect chance to kiss her.' **_With an inward sigh, Toshiro got to his feet, proceeding to follow Karin's path._** 'I mean, for heaven's sake Master, you were on the **_**bed**_** with her.'**_

'_I'm aware of that fact_.'

_**'So why..?'**_

'_The timing wasn't right_.' The voice in his head snorted with ridicule. '_The teacup was in the way!_'

_**'That's a terrible excuse. You know what I think?'**_

'_No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me_.'

**_'I think you're going to wuss out, that's what I think.'_** Toshiro scoffed, '_I'm not going to 'wuss out' - where'd you even learn that term anyway?_'

_**'Nevermind where I learnt it. And you know what, until you follow through, I'm done talking to you.'**_

'_Honestly, Hyourinmaru, I couldn't care less._' He grimaced at the migraine inducing growl of response, '_Alright, alright, just calm down. I promise, it's going to happen before I leave. It'll drive me crazy otherwise_.'

That seemed to appease the dragon spirit, for the time being, and with lessened agitation, Toshiro continued on his way to the living room to watch everyone open their gifts.

He hadn't mislead his even icier friend, he was going to do it today, as it was his last day in the Human World, but he would push his romantic motives aside for those following six or so hours and just play the best friend card, as spending time with her, even with her crazy family running about, was beyond enjoyable.

Besides, he figured he had the whole night to make his move, so why rush it?

* * *

Amongst the abundantly crowded ice rink, there was Yuzu and Jinta, who were skating around quite gracefully, and there was Rukia and Ichigo, the latter having to hold onto his fiance's arms to keep her from falling. Which she did, a lot. Karin couldn't judge her, though, as amusing as it was, because she herself would be in the same situation. Even with her good coordination and reflexes, ice was her enemy.

It was a rather comical statement, seeing as her best friend, as well as the man she had mentally proclaimed to be in love with, was the undead representer of ice. And, think of the ice prince and he will appear, Toshiro joined her on the sidelines, mimicking her pose of leaning on the railing with his elbows.

"You're not going to skate?" he presumed, cocking a quizzical brow at her.

"Nah.." she shook her head, "I can't skate to save my life."

"I could coach you." He honestly didn't know how to skate, but figured, by the looks of it, it wasn't that difficult.

"Er, no, that's okay.." she chuckled lightly, almost timidly, "I don't think my pride could handle it if I fell on my face in front of you." He refrained from reminding her that he'd witnessed such a thing several times not a month prior, and she cast a look about the ice rink, regarding all the skaters once more, "Besides, it's really just for couple's now.."

"Right.." he conceded, a not so discreet frown playing his lips, "'cause we wouldn't fit into that at all." Feigning ignorance to her slightly befuddled expression, he straightened up and brushed past her with nonchalance, "Come on, I'll buy you a hot chocolate."

"Er.." she snapped from her confusion just as soon as she'd succumbed to it, being replaced with pleasure at his offer, "Okay!"

* * *

"So, do you like it?" Karin questioned hopefully not a minute after they had received their beverages; hers being a hot chocolate with whipped topping, and his being, upon her insistence, an iced coffee.

Toshiro remained silent a moment longer as he peered into the cup in his hands and regarded the taste this 'iced coffee' had left in his mouth, then: "It's interesting."

"Interesting in a good way?" he merely nodded in response, "Great! And that's just the regular too, there's all sorts of flavours you can get."

He smirked, "I suppose I'll have to try them during my upcoming visits."

She beamed, "When do you think your next visit will be?"

"Not until your birthday," he supposed, unhappiness in regards of their four month separation palpable, "most likely." She just hummed in recognition, her lips finding the rim of her mug to indulge once more in the sweet, hot beverage, and he began tracing his thumb along his own, contemplative.

"Does it still bother you?" he questioned a moment later, and her brow creased quizzically, "I mean, the distance between us?"

"It'll always bother me." she replied unhesitantly and truthfully, shifting around to face him fully, "But.. not as much as it did."

"What changed?"

She shrugged, "Us." Ceasing the movement of his thumb, he raised a brow, and with a grin, she elaborated, "We're closer now. I mean, I feel like we're more than just best friends," his eyes broadened, "we're more like.." his heart skipped with hope, "_super_ best friends."

His hope instantly deflated and he felt himself slump in his seat. **_''_****Super****_ best friend'-zoned.. Ouch.'_** Toshiro mentally scowled, spitting back an indignant retort, but on the surface, he just smiled and nodded, "Yeah.."

Oblivious of her proclaimed 'super-best-friend's' sudden mood change, Karin resumed consuming her hot chocolate, grin intact, and Toshiro, straining to project his trademark impassivity rather than the opposite of which he was feeling, resumed drinking his iced coffee, permitting a one-sided awkward silence to ensue.

Not two minutes later, they would be joined by Rukia, who was holding an ice pack to her scuffed and bruised cheek, and Ichigo, who was relentlessly teasing his future wife for being so terrible at ice skating, and Toshiro would, for once, welcome the intrusion.

* * *

Roughly an hour later, Ichigo, Rukia, Karin, Toshiro, Yuzu, and, much to a certain overprotective brother's dismay, Jinta, who had been told he could stay the night, were on their way back to the Kurosaki residence.

With one arm draped around her shoulders and two arms wrapped around his torso, the supposed 'unromanticized' couple appeared the most loving of all as they strolled along behind the other two pairs. It was solely out of request for extra warmth that Toshiro did this, yet the mere notion of it had pulled on his heartstrings and evoked the rebuilding of his resolve to fulfill his romantic motives - and he'd be damned if he let himself remain her 'super best friend' for much longer.

Although, with this, also came ignorance to the fact that Karin was using him as a crutch, as she had felt her previously faint sickness escalate to a nearly full fledged illness, but knew that if she said anything, she'd gain both the overbearing attention from Yuzu and concern from him - neither of which she wanted to deal with.

However, despite her efforts, the latter occurred.

Upon their arrival home, Toshiro abruptly retracted himself from her grasp with the intent of confessing, but as he turned to face her and she swayed on the spot, his brow furrowed sudden apprehension, "Are you okay?"

She managed a nod, "Yeah.." her tone was as unconvincing as her wavering stance, "I'm fine.."

Not a second later, her body fell comatose into his chest, and as he lifted her up to carry her inside, Toshiro swore the universe was against him.

* * *

With his eyes fixed on the ceiling above, Toshiro ran a lazy hand through her hair, breaking the small tangles in her long tresses with his fingers whilst listening intently to her steady breathing, an amused smile playing his lips at every low and adorable snuffle.

He'd been assured by Isshin that nothing was wrong, claiming that it was just a common cold, which only served to bring his concern meter down to it's usual and still rather high level, and with that, the shinigami captain-turned-doctor left them alone in her bedroom, muttering something about a second son on his way out that Toshiro hadn't quite caught.

Now, he laid half bodily entwined with her in her bunk - atop the linens of course - basking in her presence and enjoying the peace, having long since slapped himself for not noticing how much she'd been coughing and sneezing all day.

Such silent serenity lasted nearly an hour before a small groan sounded, followed by a full body twitch, and he could tell, only a moment later, that she had realized the situation, as her entire form seemed to freeze against him, the urge to do her trademark 'nervous chuckle whilst scratching her head' thing palpable.

"Hey."

Karin craned her neck to meet his gaze, and sure enough, her cheeks were flushed a deep pink, "Hi.." she returned dryly, her brows knitting as she cleared her throat, "Um.. I'm not complaining or anything.. but, why are you in my bed?"

His smirk only grew, "Your unconscious self begged me not to go." her face reddened even more, "It was too cute to deny."

Then came the nervous chuckle, "Oh.."

Slowly rising to a sitting position, she wearily wiped her face with her hand, and she soon grimaced, letting out another groan of dismay, "I don't feel very good.."

"I don't imagine you do." he conceded as he sat up and leaned back against the bed frame, his expression far too stern for her liking, "You should've told me you felt sick."

"I didn't think it was that bad.." she replied, shrugging innocently as she cast him an uncharacteristically doe-eyed look - which he barely heeded as he 'tsked' and shook his head in disappointment, prompting an immediate scowl, "Shut up."

"Shutting up.. But, I should warn you," he took out his phone, typing a simple one word message, "I promised Yuzu I'd let her know when you woke up," he pressed the 'send' button, "so you should expect the overbearing sister act any minute now."

"I'll prepare myself."

And it wasn't long before Yuzu barged into the room, radiating concern, a serving tray with a bottle of water, cup of juice, bowl of soup, medication and tissues in her grasp, "Karin!" she exclaimed, taking two quick strides toward her sister and placing the tray down before her, "I was so worried! Are you okay? How do you feel?"

"Um.. alright-'

"You have to eat!" the blonde insisted, "And drink plenty of fluids - I brought you lots, oh, and take your medicine, that's important, and-'

"I can only do one at a time, Yuzu." Karin interrupted with a sigh, and her twin bit her lower lip with ensuing silence. After taking a quick gulp of water, she brought the bowl of soup up to her lips and shot her sister an appreciative gleam, "Thanks."

"You're welcome!" she chirped, eyes bright, then turned her attention to the ivory haired boy on the other side of the bed, "Thanks for staying with her, Toshiro."

He inclined his head, "It was my pleasure." he assured with all sincerity, casting a glance at Karin just in time to see her cheeks tinge once more.

And Yuzu only added fuel to the fire, "I swear, ever since you brought her back from Soul Society, she's been so happy, I mean, she was so depressed for like _months_-'

Clapping her hand over her sister's mouth to muffle the rest of her words, Karin began downing her soup as if it were a cup of milk, sending Yuzu a silencing glare all the while. However, the honey-blonde twin could care less, as her gaze had drifted to Toshiro, whose teal depths seemed to be focused on the whimsical bedridden girl and nothing else, evoking a smile to break out over her own angelic features.

She'd seen it before, many times; the way he looks at her and acts around her as opposed to everyone else, but there was something about this particular occasion that was different. As if his endearment had heightened. And, with heedence of this highly likely fact, she had a feeling that, if he hadn't already, he was on the brink of recognition - the fringe of realizing his true feelings.

Well, it was about damn time.

And so, when Karin retracted her hand, having finished her meal and downed her juice, Yuzu wasted no time gathering all but the medicine and tissues, making to depart so that Toshiro's gears could continue to turn in that lovely direction, "Alright, well, I should be getting back to Jinta," she practically skipped out of the room, tray in hand, "Have a good night you two!"

There was a suggestive undertone to her sister's parting words that had Karin rolling her eyes, '_She's subtle_..' Twisting the cap off absentmindedly, she proceeded to drink a non measured dosage of medicine, and once she did so, her expression twisted to that of horror, "Gah!" thrusting the bottle of supposed liquid remedy into his personal space, she strained not to spit, "That's disgusting!"

Heeding her silent request, he took the bottle from her grasp, "Buckley's - cherry flavour.." he read aloud with an oncoming smirk, "Suppose I'll have to put that under 'hot soup' on your list of weaknesses."

She scowled, crossing her arms over her chest, "I hate you."

His arrogant grin remained, "You love me."

Karin rolled her eyes, "Unfortunately," she muttered with indifference, despite the pink tinge she'd blame on sickness rather than her indirect confession, and only grabbed a tissue just in time for a less than refined sneeze, "Man.." she began in a nasally voice, discarding the tissue soon after, "I've never felt worse in my life.."

"I'm sure almost dying a month ago was worse."

"Oh yeah," she chuckled, scratching her head, "Is it bad that I forgot about that?"

"Little bit."

She merely smirked, then, not a moment later, "Oh!" she slid off the bed, getting to her feet with a mild stagger, "Speaking of, I almost forgot about my favourite Christmas tradition."

"Another one?"

"Mhm.." she nodded, making her way to her desk, "I mean, we've already done the opening of the presents, the annual snowball fight," she cast him a grin, "all thanks to you, of course." his expression held a twinge of smugness as he inclined his head, "And now it's time for," she pointed her index finger at him, "drumroll," To humor her, he drummed his hands against the mattress, and she held a DVD case up for him to see, "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer."

He cocked a brow, "And that is...?"

"Animated movie," she replied simply, sliding the disc into the console, "well, this is the claymation one, which is kinda like animation, but different.. sorta.." he nodded in false understanding, "But it's the best one." she assured with a grin.

Grabbing the remote and her tissues, she hopped back on the bed, promptly pressing the 'play' button and idly snuggling up against him, "Prepare to be amazed."

* * *

He was just doing what any rational older brother would do. It was merely a check-up, just like the previous two nights, he only meant to verify that the frosty bastard wasn't taking advantage of his father's so _brilliantly_ orchestrated sleeping arrangements to make a move on his little sister.

Oh yes, he's seen the way the guy looks at her, and he didn't like it, not one bit.

True, he had considered the disconcerting possibility of it being the other way around, that Karin was hopped up on whatever medication she was given - clearly not thinking straight - and it could very well be like when she was drunk and practically crawling all over the tenth's captain.

But either way, Toshiro was enjoying it - permitting it, and the very thought of that had heightened his protective brother meter to an overbearing level.

However, he was unaware that his lovely fiance had summoned her remarkable skills of stealth and followed him all the way upstairs. So, when Ichigo entered the room to find Hitsugaya and Karin cuddled on the bed in a way anyone other than himself would find adorable, Rukia was prompt to drag him back out, quietly close the door behind them, and push the hot-headed man down the stairs.

"What the hell, Rukia!" he fumed once they were in the living room, his hazel eyes broad with incredulity.

"I promised Rangiku I'd keep you from ruining any precious moments, and you were just about to, so I had to step in. It's my duty."

"Are you fu-" he pointed an accusatory finger at the stairs, "That little bastard's sleeping with my sister!"

She scoffed, "Oh please, Ichigo, that was a totally innocent act." his glare magnified, "They had all their clothes on, didn't they?"

"Well.. yeah, I think so, but-'

"No buts!" she hissed angrily, and he merely huffed in response, folding his arms over his chest, "And I don't understand why you're making such a big deal over Karin and Toshiro, who probably haven't even kissed yet, when Yuzu and Jinta, who've been together for nearly two years, are all alone in her room."

Ichigo's jaw dropped as recognition of the fact that Jinta wasn't asleep on the living room sofa like he should be kicked in, "That bastard!" he exclaimed, stalking furiously back to the stairs, "I'm gonna kill him!"

Rukia could only shake her head and sigh, "Can't save 'em all.."

* * *

Loitering with the morning sun on his back, Toshiro regarded her with a gleam of concern in his eyes and a smirk of amusement on his face.

Bundled in a hefty blanket and a tissue in hand, Karin stood just inside the threshold, eyes watery and nose red - factors that were only more obtrusive due to her pallidly flushed features, and he couldn't help thinking she looked rather cute in such a state, despite how worried he felt.

He was even more reluctant to leave than usual.

"Hitsugaya!" Rukia called from the sidewalk, "Come on, we gotta leave!"

He sighed inwardly, "Hai!"

Meeting her dark, bleary gaze once more, he brushed few loose tresses back behind her ear and leaned in, pressing his cool lips to her fevered forehead. Perhaps it wasn't the kiss he'd planned, but it was no less loving, and the smile it received was enough to hold him over, at least for now.

"See you later."

She rested her head against the doorframe, grin unmitigated, "Bye.."

Coming up beside his daughter, Isshin watched his former third seat make his way down the path and exhaled wistfully, "He'll make a fine son-in-law."

Karin sighed inwardly, "Do me a favor, Dad."

"Anything my darling!"

"Punch yourself in the face." she requested flatly and began her journey back to her room, "I'm too weak at the moment to do it myself."

.

.


	11. Enhanced Tradition

x. Enhanced Tradition

* * *

It was that time of year again. That blissful commercial holiday when there was no escaping the colours pink and red, when you couldn't go into any store without crossing a heap of oversized plush dolls or an array of mediocre hallmark cards, all being fawned over by starry-eyed girls and quickly bought out by procrastinate boys, all coming together in the end for a cliche give-take scenario.

It had played out numerous times in various ways, either resulting in delighted squeals, hugs and kisses or in dismayed tears, briefly broken hearts and fast paced departures.

And in one of the many corridors of Karakura High, where many of these ordeals had taken place throughout the day, there was a certain honey-blonde Kurosaki twin, who had been amongst the former, currently exhaling an exasperated sigh, "You'll have to go on home without me, Karin," Yuzu declared in a less than jovial air, "I have to find Jinta before he beats up another one of the boys that confessed to me today."

Yes, she had also been amongst the latter, but only as an administer, rather than a victim.

"Well, good luck with that," Karin drawled sarcastically, "I think he's already made it through five of them." Eyebrows scrunching together, her sister let out a _hmph_, her lip turning up in dismay, "Oh, relax Yuzu, at least he's beating them up with reason for once."

"It's hardly a legitimate reason!" the blonde refuted, her annoyance nearly impalpable with such a sweet tone, "It's_ Valentine's Day_ for heaven's sake-'

"Tomorrow's Valentine's-'

"Irrelevant!" Yuzu interjected, receiving a mere chuckle from her twin, "He still shouldn't be going around beating up half the Junior class!"

Karin shrugged, quite indifferent to the whole situation, "I guess not.. But, that one guy deserved it, you know, the one that asked for the 'twin deal'," Well, the infuriated girl had to nod in agreement to that, scowling ever so slightly at the memory, "Even I contributed to that beating."

"That's not really a surprise," Yuzu reasoned, "considering how violent you are." The raven-head rolled her eyes, "Then again, I'm pretty sure you hurt more guys today with your words."

Onyx eyes widened defensively, "How was I supposed to know they were serious?!"

"Intuition?" Yuzu offered with an 'I don't know' gesture of her hands, "Either way, you shouldn't have laughed in their face." Karin tilted her head in contemplation, scowling faintly in recognition, "But, I suppose it wouldn't have mattered anyway, 'cause none of them stood a chance against_ him_." A less than discreet smile broke the dark-haired girl's opposing expression, "You're still waiting for him, aren't you?"

"I'll always be waiting for him." she affirmed with an air of sincerity, and at that, began making her way down the hall, "I'll see you at home." She soon paused and glanced back at her sister, pointing a finger in the direction loud voices and crashes were echoing, "Jinta's that way."

* * *

Emerging from the school building not five minutes later, Karin let her hair out so it acted as a cloak for her ears and wrapped her scarf snuggly around her neck, that and hugging herself the only means of protection against the crisp February air. Tilting her head down and burrowing the furthest into her coat as she possibly could, she began what she anticipated would be a very cold journey to Urahara's.

And with this posture, came ignorance to the subject of her last conversation breaking away from his new pack of fangirls - until he wordlessly grasped her shoulder.

In a split-second of alarm, she whipped around and punched him square in the face with rather exaggerated aggression, provoking an impertinent curse from her victim to echo about the grounds, drawing several student's attention - of which she hardly heeded once she'd regarded the messy alabaster hair and piercing sea-green eyes.

"Oh!" her own eyes broadened with oncoming and frantic repent, "Toshiro! I'm so sorry!"

"What the bloody hell was that for?!"

"I thought you were some creepy stranger or something!" she fumbled, an obtrusive flush meeting her features.

He just stared at her, hard, "Seriously, Karin? That's the first thing that came to your mind?" Her expression became sheepish as she scuffed the toe of her sneaker against the cement, and his tone was as belittling as ever, "Do you always go around punching supposed strangers in the face?"

Karin scowled, "Do you always go around grabbing unsuspecting girls by the shoulders?" she quipped, putting her hands on her hips, "For all I knew, you were a kidnapper." His glare became incredulous, "And besides, you of all people should know better than to sneak up on me like that."

Rolling his eyes, Toshiro muttered something no doubt offensive under his breath, whilst Karin suddenly took note of their audience, "Er.." she smirked nervously, scratching her head for a millisecond before awkwardly grabbing his hand and dragging him off campus so quickly you'd swear they were being pursued by a swarm of bees.

Well, the curious stares of her fellow classmates was close enough.

Letting go of his hand once they'd rounded the corner, she turned to him with repentful eyes, "Are you okay?"

"I can take a hit.." he mumbled, wiping the small trickle of blood from his nose with his coat sleeve, unwittingly staining the dark green fabric.

She chuckled daintily, "You and your pride.."

A light scoff escaped him, "Says the most prideful being I've ever met."

"Well, like you keep reminding me, I am a Kurosaki." he tilted his head in concurrence, and she grinned cutely, crossing her arms over her chest, "So, what do I owe this pleasure? I mean, three visits in four months, that's gotta be a record."

He merely shrugged, "I was in town on Hollow business," '_I snuck out of Soul Society to see you_', "so I figured I'd pay you a visit before I went back.." Shoving his hands in his pockets with an impassive rise of his shoulders, he cast her a hopeful look, "Maybe take you out for dinner?"

If it were possible, her grin widened, "Sure." she accepted instantly, feigning nonchalance despite the mirthful race of her heart, "I'll just let Yoruichi know I'll be late for training.."

He nodded, an amiable smirk playing his lips. When she took out her phone in order to type a quick text message, however, his smile faltered and his eyes narrowed, focusing on her knuckles, of which were painted a harsh mixture of red and purple.

"You didn't get those bruises from punching me, did you?"

On reflex, Karin regarded her hands, "Oh, no," she denied indifferently, "these are from earlier."

With immediate recognition, he sighed, "Don't tell me you've been beating people up again.."

"Hey," she cast him a defensive look, "this guy deserved it."

"Uh huh.. Just like that first year who spilled milk on you?"

"First, he did that on purpose," he rolled his eyes, "And do you want to know what this bastard said?"

"Please, do tell."

And so she did. And so he scowled.

"I see.." were his first indecipherable words, then, "Can I beat him up?"

She chuckled, "Unfortunately, he's in the nurse's ward with a mild concussion, so you'll have to get him next time."

"I'll put it on my bucket list." he announced dryly.

Merely shaking her head, she snapped her phone shut, submerging her hands back into the warmth of her pockets once more, "Come on," she spun on her heel, "it's freezing out here and I'm about to die of hunger."

* * *

If he'd thought Matsumoto and Inoue's particular appetites were disgusting, he surely never observed Karin's eating habits.

With mild revulsion, he watched her eat a whole portion of fries, dipping each one in both vanilla milkshake and ketchup prior to consumption, making him feel rather queasy as well as grateful that he'd finished his own meal before falling victim to such a display.

He'd have to rethink the whole 'dinner' idea for next time.

A faint sense of relief washed over him when she received her piece of chocolate cake, commencing a far less repulsing manner of eating, and with his gaze fixated on her charming features, he struck up a conversation, "How's training going?"

Her dark eyes brightened, "Good!" His brow raise begged elaboration, and she clasped her hands in front of her, looking around pensively, "Well.. Tessai started training me in kido last month, which isn't really my strong suit, but I think I'm getting the hang of it.." her expression held a tinge of pretension with her proud addition, "And Yoruichi hasn't been able to land a hit on me for nearly three weeks."

"Impressive."

"Yeah.." she let out an appeased sigh, "I mean, I haven't been able to land a hit on _her_ for quite some time either.. But whatever, it's still wicked." He smirked, projecting pride towards her. "Oh!" she piped up not a second later, "And my shikai is complete too."

"Yeah?" she nodded with enthuse, "You'll have to demonstrate it for me sometime."

"Definitely." she concurred cutely, "it's really cool.." her head tilted in afterthought, "Well, at least Yoruichi and I think so.." she went about cutting her pastry into tiny squares, "_Urahara_, on the other hand, says it's a menace to the universe and thinks I should be detained."

Toshiro cocked a quizzical brow, "And why does he think that?"

"Probably 'cause I keep setting his kimono on fire." she supposed with an indifferent shrug, popping a small portion of cake in her mouth.

"You do it on purpose, don't you?"

"If he pisses me off enough," she reasoned with a chuckle, "but most times, it's just a happy accident."

"Let's hope I never get on your bad side, then."

"Let's hope.." she agreed, indulging further in her dessert. Then, a moment later, she cast him a teasing gleam, "Although, I think a bit of fire would really bring out your eyes."

He scowled, "Eat your damn cake.." he requested flatly, feigning agitation as he let his gaze drift out the window, and with her mouth full of chocolate, she followed, her mouth curving up into a wistful grin as she regarded the oncoming sunset.

Swallowing, with some difficulty, she cast aside her plate and drew his attention once more, "Hey," he met her eyes, "think you have time for an old tradition?"

* * *

They hadn't spoken since the restaurant. It wasn't deliberate, the silence. It was more protocol, tradition, as she'd deemed it earlier, and it went unnoticed by the young pair.

Even as the last traces of pink and orange left the sky, cloaking all of Karakura in darkness, they remained, her head resting on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around her waist, unmoving.

And a smirk played his lips all the while - it was contentment at it's finest.

However, all good things come to an end at one point or another. Nearly three quarters of an hour in, he felt her whole body shiver in his embrace, drawing his full attention, "Cold?" it was an idiotic question, given her frostbitten cheeks and relentless tremor, and she merely nodded, "Are you still going to Urahara's?"

"I was planning to.." she admitted through chattering teeth.

"Come on, then," he climbed back over the railing, "I'll walk you."

A chuckle sounded, "I'd love to walk with you, but.. I can't feel my legs." she gestured to her bare and pallid limbs, scowling slightly, "All thanks to this damn skirt."

"Hey now," he refuted, his tone teasing, "no need to criticize the skirt."

"Jumped on the 'girls-in-skirts loving' bandwagon, have we?"

He just grinned in affirmation, and she made to lift her nearly limp legs over the rail, failing miserably. His amusement only heightened as her lips formed a pout, yet he refrained from mocking her, and instead, simply kneeled down so his back was facing her, "Come on, I'll carry you."

There was bashful hesitation in the air, but as he silently persisted, she soon yielded, leaning forward and wrapping her arms around his shoulders, securely.

"Wow," she exclaimed once he'd straightened up and began walking, his hands curled firmly around her thighs, "I'm really high up." she giggled, "You must've gotten taller."

"You think so?" There was a twinge of hope in his tone, of which she unwittingly diminished as she rested her head on his shoulder and met his sideways glance,

"Maybe."

He frowned.

"Don't worry, Toshiro," she encouraged sweetly, "I'm sure you'll grow up eventually."

A dubious grunt sounded, "I doubt it.." meeting her eyes again, he proceeded to indirectly tease, "But, as long as I can still look down at you, I think I can live with my height."

She raised a thin brow, the makings of a scowl commencing, "Are you calling me short?"

"Yes."

Casting him a brief dirty look, she snuggled into the crook of his neck, "You're lucky I can't feel my feet."

* * *

It was the setting of yet another farewell. Sure, the scenery and situation was different, but the gist was all the same; him dressed in that damned black and white ensemble and that daunting Senkaimon loitering behind him - it was all too familiar.

Yet, she didn't feel even a trace of dejection. In fact, she found herself smiling, not forcing it as she had done on so many occasions in the past, but genuinely smiling, her heart swelling with glee.

"Thanks for dinner," she scratched her head as she said this, as if on reflex, "and you know, for carrying me here."

He smirked, "No problem."

Swaying her arms at her sides, she held his gaze, a sense of awkwardness accompanying her mirth - a feeling his unreadable stare always managed to evoke at the oddest of times, "Well," she cleared her throat not a minute later, "I'll be seein' ya."

Inclining his head, "Yeah," he made to turn around, but halted not even a millisecond later and cast her yet another undecipherable glance, "One more thing.."

She'd barely had the time to furrow her brow with pending inquiry before she found herself captured in a kiss, swallowing her words. How the hell it'd even happened, she couldn't fathom, but it seemed her lips had a mind of their own, leaving her's to piece together the puzzle as she tasted his unsurprisingly cool and sweet lips, her hand grasping the cloth of his kimono in an unwitting attempt to hold him there, if only for a brief spell.

Still caught in the minutal bliss, she didn't fully comprehend the absence of his arm around her waist or his curled knuckles under her jaw, only blinking the haze from her eyes in time to catch the briefest glimpse of his haori before the doors slid to a close, and the gate connecting their worlds dispersed from view.

.

.


	12. Adverse Reaction

xi. Adverse Reaction

* * *

Rangiku Matsumoto was drunk, and she was tired. With inebriated disregard of the close proximity to her personal quarters, she stumbled into the tenth division's office, immediately grumbling in dismay at the overt brightness of the room and made to turn off the lights, but abruptly halted once she took note of her captain, sitting at his desk, doing the paperwork she had happily neglected for the sake of keep Yamamoto away from discovering the frosty boy's absence - of which she had been successful, hence her little drunken celebration.

"Taicho!" she exclaimed, smoothing out her clothes and hair in an attempt to mask her current state, "When did you get back?"

Focus never straying from his work, he replied simply, "An hour ago."

Sauntering to the sofa with a sudden collected air, she leaned over the back and commenced a one-sided staring match with her captain. There was something different about him, and she couldn't quite pinpoint it, but it was there, right on the surface.

Then the reason he'd gone to the Living World in the first place hit her like a boomerang, "Oh! I almost forgot, how did your date with Karin go?"

With his head down, she couldn't see the instant smirk that accompanied his reply, "Quite well."

A frown played her lips at his vague answer, and she unwittingly leaned further over the couch so her top half was being held up by slightly wobbling arms, "Come on, gotta give me more than that! I've been waiting months, Taicho! Months! Now you finally took her out on a date and all you can say is 'quite well'? Seriously?! After I stuck my neck out to keep Yama man off your trail and-

"I kissed her."

There was a loud _thud_ as her arms gave out in a moment of incredulity, and she found herself splayed uncomfortably on the hardwood floor.

Getting up on all fours, she crawled to his desk and poked her head up to stare at him with a mix of disbelief and uncontained excitement, "Really?!" He merely nodded, and she folded her arms atop his desk with an amiable squeal, "Did she kiss you back?" His grin was less inconspicuous as he nodded yet again, and she let out another squeal, "Yay!" Lunging forward, she brought her captain into a crushing embrace, "My Taicho is finally becoming a man! I'm so proud of you!"

His post-kiss giddiness instantly dispersed as his cold and authoritative demeanor returned, and he desperately attempted to free himself from the drunken woman's grasp, "Matsumoto!"

.

.

.

Yoruichi Shihoin found herself rather befuddled and quite entertained as she sat upon a high rock, observing her young protege as she ran about the training ground below, using both hakuda and her zanpakuto to break various boulders in a fit of rage.

The Flash Goddess was soon joined by her partner in crime, who reflexively adjusted his hat as he eyed the raven-haired girl curiously, "What's with her?"

"I have no clue." she admitted with a faint sigh and leaned back on her hands, "She just came in here an hour ago, popped out of her gigai, and started swearing and wrecking things.." she let out a chuckle, "I'm sorta scared to go down there."

"Kurosaki's _are_ quite terrifying when they're angry.." Urahara muttered with a nostalgic wince, then raised an unseen eyebrow, "She didn't say anything to you?"

"Nope. Last thing I heard from her was a text saying she was having dinner with Hitsugaya.." she shrugged indifferently, "Suppose something must've happened in the last few hours to piss her off."

"She _was_ with Hitsugaya," Urahara recounted, "hanging out with him and getting pissed off usually go hand in hand."

With a collective chuckle, they set their gazes on Karin once more, resolving to watch her from a safe distance.

"Stupid-" she lunged her katana at the nearest rock, "-disappearing-" Repeat, "-son of a-" Repeat, "-bitch!" The large rock cracked down the middle, "ARGH!"

"Oh Karin~chan!" Her head instantly snapped towards the sing song voice, and she soon noted her mentors as they resided on the high rock above her, "Try not to destroy my precious property completely, m'kay?" A chuckle sounded, "There are better ways to deal with your relationship problems."

"Shut up Urahara!" she shouted angrily, pointing the tip of her sword straight at him, "Or I'll torch that beloved hat of yours from existence!"

Urahara's response was to simply hug his 'beloved' green and white striped hat to his chest with a sense of protection and slight fear, whilst Karin resumed her frenzy. Many boulders were destroyed before sudden recognition occurred, and her fit ceased as she recounted the previous four hours of her life.

Her eyes immediately broadened with both joy and anger, but the latter overruled, resulting in a loud curse, "That sneaky bastard took me on a date!"

.

.


	13. Happy Birthday II

**A/N: Very very sorry for the long wait! But, I have good reason for it, as, amongst other distractions, I've been slowly working on revising this story. **

**The storyline/plot is essentially the same, but I've tweaked the writing, added/revised some conversations/scenes, as well as rewrote a few of the more crucial points: Karin's meetings with Moeruyari, the Karin VS Kenpachi fight, and the makeup scene (that chapter ended up being over 8000 words), and there's a few other little changes scattered about.**

**Do I urge you to reread the story? Yes (it's 16500+ words longer! How can you not!), but must you to understand the rest of it? No, not really, though it may give you a better feel for the story, and there's also a bit of subtle, and kinda unintentional, foreshadowing, as I now know exactly how the rest of the story will go (I've really just gone back to my initial plan for it), so it may do some good to read it again...**

**And hopefully now, the updates will be more consistent. Although, I'm going to take more time with the chapters, so the updates won't be overly fast..**

**Also, thanks so much for all the reviews, follows and favourites so far, much appreciated!**

* * *

xii. Happy Birthday II

* * *

How he managed to be so outwardly impassive, he couldn't fathom. Hell, how he'd managed to stay put in Soul Society for the past eighty days rather than disappear to the Living World to see _her_ was a mind bending wonder. It had surely taken a lot of self-restraint, quite a bit of focus, and he'd even, on several occasions, asked Hinamori to let him do her paperwork for her, just to keep himself distracted.

And now, after what felt like an eternity, the wait was over, the day was finally here.

To say he was enthused would be a colossal understatement. In fact, he was sure he'd never felt so eager to visit Karakura Town in the past six odd years that he'd known her than he was on this particular morning, the anticipation of it all brewing in his chest, making his heart beat just a little faster and his eyes shine just a little brighter.

He didn't even bother to repress the amiable curl of his lips at his lieutenant's inquiry.

"Ready to go, Taicho?"

Toshiro merely inclined his head, wordlessly following her, Ichigo and Rukia into the awaiting Senkaimon.

* * *

Buoyant humming and heavenly aromas filled the air, making the setting of the Kurosaki household akin to that of a fancy gourmet restaurant, or perhaps a popular and expert cooking show, the smell of delicious cuisine distinct and familiar.

Having spent the morning of her seventeenth birthday cleaning the house and doing various other chores - upon her own insistence - Yuzu Kurosaki now went about preparing a little feast for their soon-to-be-arriving guests; '_little'_ being the inoperative word.

On a more accurate note, she was making enough food to feed a small army, the countertops barely visible beneath numerous dishes of main courses and sweets, just waiting to be consumed by what she expected will be a semi-large group of hungry soul reapers.

And being the who she was, she did all of this with a bright smile on her face.

Meanwhile, in her older brother-turned twin sister's bedroom, there was a less than pleasant atmosphere, rivaling the joyous feelings below with low groans of frustration and fairly palpable confusion, emanating solely from the dark-haired Kurosaki twin.

**_'Master, you're being ridiculous.'_**

Her scowl deepened, agitation heightening, '_Shut up, Moeruyari_.'

_**'Now now, no need to get hostile.'**_ Merely rolling her eyes, Karin continued to rummage through her closet, searching vigorously for anything that wasn't a t-shirt or a pair of jeans. _**'I'm just saying, this is quite unlike you.'**_

She exhaled exasperatedly; the quirky spirit wasn't off-base with that one. It was true, she was being ridiculous. But it was inescapable, as the much anticipated visit of a certain white-haired shinigami captain on this fine spring day had brought about an unfamiliar sense of self-consciousness, and it had pushed her far out of her element and into an aspect of womanhood she'd never once, in all her seventeen years, ventured to.

And she had been quite adamant to keep it that way.

But because _he_ was coming, no doubt with his ever present look of enchantment and heart melting smirks, she was acting like her sister had before her first date with Jinta. She didn't quite understand _why_ she was in such a state; she'd never given a second thought to her attire before. And now here she was, sitting on the floor amongst an array of clothes, brooding over what to wear as if she were meeting the damn Queen.

And after nearly ten minutes of doing so, she reached her snapping point.

"Argh!" she exclaimed angrily, throwing about several pairs of pants, "Do I own nothing else?!"

A _sigh_ echoed through her mind,_** 'Just wear what you have on now.'**_ Onyx eyes drifted downwards, regarding the long sleeved knee length shirt she was wearing, the soft navy blue fabric faintly dishevelled from being slept in. _**'It's essentially a dress.'**_

"Hmm.." her brow creased in contemplation, "I don-"

At the sound of boisterous greetings below, her words hitched, being replaced with a near-death inducing skip of the heart and broadened dark eyes, going into brief panic mode. Fumbling on the spot, she regarded the various articles of clothing that surrounded her, and eventually, she just sighed, "Ah, fuck it."

Quickly donning a pair of tights, she made her way out of the room and down the stairs, heart fluttering excitedly.

Such a sensation levelled, to what she figured was an audible degree, once she stepped off into the hallway and was met with eyes of brilliant teal, the owner of such a gaze projecting pure nonchalance as he leaned against the adjacent wall, his lips quirked ever so slightly.

The pink tinge that met her cheeks was undeniable, "Hey-"

"Happy~birthday~!" An unmistakable female voice sang, cutting her off before she could even begin, and she soon found herself suffocating in the generous bosom of one strawberry-blonde lieutenant, "Oh, I've missed you _so_ much!" Rangiku exclaimed, swinging the young girl from side to side as if she were a common ragdoll and squeezing her as if she were a big fluffy teddy bear - rather than a tiny teenager.

"And now you guy's are seventeen!" she squealed, finally letting the girl out of her chokehold and unwittingly holding her up by the shoulders, beaming down at her like a doting mother, "You're just growing up so fast!"

Karin merely managed a crooked smile, still quite dazed from the crushing embrace, and she'd only just begun to compose herself when the busty blonde began ushering her down the hallway, "Better get eating before your brother and father plow through it all!"

"Er- wait," she attempted to resist, craning her neck to look back at the young captain, "I wanted to talk to To..." Finding nothing but a barren corridor, the last two syllables came out as more of an uncertain mumble, "..shiro."

Brow creasing, she turned her attention back around just as they entered the kitchen, and her gaze soon fell upon her possible-suitor taking his usual place at the table, casual as ever.

_**'Well, that was anti-climatic.'**_

Her quizzical expression quickly began to morph into her essentially trademark scowl as she took her place beside him, as per usual, only giving a mere smile and 'Thank you' to her brother and Rukia as they wished her a 'Happy birthday', her focus never straying from _him_.

Even as they all began eating, sounds of delighted chewing and the scraping of utensils against glass dishes filling the room's perimeter, her eyes would find him in short and consistent intervals.

However, she was unaware that he was doing the same, only he was far more discreet about it, and so, with her ignorance, came fury; internal indignation.

From her perspective, he came off as cavalier. As if _nothing_ had happened and they were back at square one; six years ago when she was eleven and they were merely coincidental acquaintances that played a couple games of soccer together - not two best friends who had_ kissed_ less than three months ago.

_**'Maybe you were a bad kisser.'**_

She repressed the urge to fume, '_Shut up!_'

Having, surprisingly, been the type of girl to obsess over that little blissful moment for the better part of the past eighty days, she was quite certain that it had been a rather exceptional kiss. One for the books. Sure, it had been her first and completely out of nowhere, but she felt that she'd held up her end of it marvelously, and he'd _definitely_ held up his.

"Can you pass the butter?"

Or perhaps she'd analyzed it wrong, seeing as he'd just asked her to pass the _butter_. The premier of seeing him since the _incident_, and the first words to come out of his mouth are - '_Can you pass the butter?_' - as blunt as could be.

He merely raised a brow at her sudden speechless glower, and with a faint quirk of his lips, he reached over her, making to grab the butter dish for himself.

And Karin just continued to stare at him, disregarding the remnants of her meal as her fork drove through the slab of steak, grinding into the enamel of her plate. Her frustration only heightened as she observed him, arrogance underlying every cool remark and nonchalance projected with every bite of food, whilst she just _stared_, obsidian depths darkening fiercely.

And eventually, she snapped, her fork having nearly broken in two due to her ever tightening grip.

Yet, she remained outwardly collected, "Toshiro," He gave her a muffled sound of acknowledgement, "Are you finished eating?"

With his mouth partially full, he merely gestured to his plate, of which was only half-cleared, and she just smirked, letting some of her acrimony shine, "Great."

Standing up, she grabbed his hand and pulled him from the table unceremoniously, collectively drawing her family's attention, "If you'll excuse me and Toshiro for a moment," she played it cool, "we have something.._ important_ to discuss."

Everyone merely nodded in reply, giving no thought to it as they continued to eat, and it wasn't more than a minute after the young pair had disappeared that a loud _crash_ from upstairs echoed through the house, followed by incoherent shouting.

At that, there was a rise in Ichigo's suspicion meter, prompting him to pick up his eating pace and exploit his dire need to interrupt every interaction between the two young 'friends'. Meanwhile, as if her captain's disclosure three months prior just whacked her upside the head, Rangiku let a giggle escape her, features gleaming in amusement.

Somehow, she'd had a feeling it would go like this.

* * *

Toshiro wasn't quite sure what outcome to expect as he was forcibly dragged to her bedroom. He knew what he _wanted_ to happen, what he'd daydreamed would play out at their first meeting since the 'date', but given the deep scowl on her face and the angry demeanor of which she was projecting - one that he'd become accustomed to over the years - he had a feeling the end result would oppose his fantasies.

However, even with this notion, he definitely hadn't been expecting her rather tiny foot to meet his backside and propel him across the room - full awareness only setting in once he'd hurtled into the metal filing cabinet occupying the corner, taking her computer chair down with him in a short sequence of _crashes_ and _thuds._

Yep, this was definitely a first.

With damaged pride and a few aches he had no doubt would become bruises in the near-future, he got to his feet, meeting her indifferent stature and fierce stare with broad eyes of incredulity, "What the hell was that for?!"

"For being a jackass!" she spat without hesitance, and he got the feeling, from the glower he was currently being subjected to, that he should be _grateful_ she wasn't in shinigami form.

Confusion quickly taking over his brief spell of rage, his brow creased, "What?"

"You know bloody well what!" she fumed, fists clenching tightly at her sides, "Or have you forgotten that you kissed me a few months ago?!"

"Er.." he deadpanned, unsure of _what_ in particular she was angry about, but the worry that he'd mistaken her feelings towards him quickly heightened.

And she unwittingly diminished such a feeling, in her own aggravated way, "I mean, I only wait like, _forever_ for you to come around, and when you finally do, you just disappear immediately afterwards!" If it were possible, her glare magnified, "Leaving _me_ to stand there like a fucking dazed idiot, wondering if it even happened in the first place!"

The rather aggressive assault she administered on his person was all too predictable, yet he took it anyway - with nothing but newfound amusement.

"Then, to top it all off, you just show up here, _three months_ later, and act as if nothing's changed!" She made to hit him once more - only to have her fist caught mid-swing.

"Will you just calm down?" he requested gruffly, deflecting her punch with nonchalance.

Despite the audacious look in her eyes, she yielded, crossing her arms over her chest, and he sighed, running his hands through his hair. "What?" she mocked, raising a brow, "You have to fix your hair to apologize?"

Vanity reprised, he smirked, "Who said I was going to apologize?"

Her brows knit, "Excuse me?"

"I had the whole thing planned from the beginning," he admitted coolly, shoving his hands in his pockets, "and it went exactly the way I wanted it to." Her eyes broadened with incredulity. "And, _I_ thought it was rather romantic that way.."

Well, he wasn't _completely_ inaccurate, and she felt her cheeks heat up at the notion, as well as the memory.

Whilst he simply shrugged, exhaling an exaggerated sigh, "_But_ I guess I was wrong."

Now it was her turn to fumble with a response, anger faltering, and with a sudden gleam of pure and undeniable charm, he gave her a once over, "You look very pretty, by the way." Her blush deepened. "No," he amended quickly, "Beautiful."

Face flushing crimson, she bit her lower lip, and his grin only widened, the intent to tease palpable, "Now that's just adorable."

"Will you shut up?!" she snapped, attempting to uphold her irritation - the end result being an imploring pout, "I'm trying to be mad at you!"

"You're always mad at me." he attested bluntly.

"And you're always an idiot."

His mouth formed a thoughtful and lopsided smirk, "I don't think anyone's ever called me that before."

"Well get used to it," she suggested flatly, feigning indifference, "Idiot."

His expression didn't waver. If anything, it became even more charming, and Karin found herself nearly sweating under his doting gaze. "So," she began, breaking the brief silence, "then why were you acting all.._ you?_"

His forehead creased, "What d'you mean 'all _me_'?"

"You know," she shrugged, her reply as blunt as could be, "like an arrogant ass. I mean, I know it's a trademark of yours, but one would think you'd at least _try_ to be nice now that were.. um.."

"Together?" he offered casually, having always felt the term suited them, romantic or not, "Well, I really just wanted to avoid your idiot brother chasing me around all day -" He wasn't _scared_ of the fifth's captain, but that didn't mean he wanted to be pursued by an angry, bankai'd version of him, "- so I thought I'd play it cool until I got time alone with you."

At that, his gaze drifted to the door, a sudden frown meeting his lips, "But, I guess that plan also backfired, considering he's about to barge in here."

And sure enough, not two seconds later, the renowned hot-head shinigami entered the room, taking one quick stride towards them.

"Hey," Ichigo accosted, hazel eyes darting back and forth between his sister and her supposed best friend, his indifferent tone fooling neither of them, "What're you guy's talking about?"

Karin didn't miss a beat, "Star Wars."

"'Star Wars'?" he repeated skeptically, brows knitting together.

"Mhm," she affirmed, "they're coming out with a seventh film, so we were just making predictions, which lead to an argument, hence all the noise."

Ichigo appeared to contemplate the truth, briefly scratching his temple, and eventually, he just shrugged with belief, "You do like to argue about that stuff a lot."

Karin merely grinned, triumphantly, whilst Toshiro strained not to scoff at the man's eminent density.

"Anyway," the oblivious captain continued, "We're all ready to go to Urahara's, which is why I came up here," Why he even bothered to lie about it, Toshiro couldn't fathom. "Coming?"

"Yep," Karin cast a glance at Toshiro, an unreadable smile meeting her lips - of which he mimicked upon hearing her addition, "we can just pick this up later."

Shooting them a fleeting and suspicious scowl, Ichigo made his way out of the room, the secretive couple in tow.

* * *

"So, you just _let_ this happen?" Hisagi questioned, arms crossed over his chest and gaze fixed on the blur of red hair, tanned skin, and different coloured clothing before them.

Urahara fanned his face, a chuckle escaping him, "Why of course!" he affirmed airily, "This is classic entertainment right here!"

"Seems rather barbaric.." Hinamori countered, focus straying from her teacup and settling on the hot-headed brawl taking place just beyond the front entrance to the shop, a small sigh leaving her lips.

"They're always like this," Ururu attested indifferently, blowing the steam from her own hot beverage, "it's how Jinta-kun and Renji-kun show their friendship."

Hisagi rolled his eyes, "They can't just talk-"

"Shuuhei!"

At the cheerful female voice, all attention snapped to a certain flamboyant lieutenant, her hand held high in a jovial wave, and then to the six soul reapers - save one human - trudging along behind her.

"Renji, Momo," Rangiku acknowledged with a grin once she'd made it within hugging distance of them all, "what're you all doing here?"

"Couldn't let you guys have all the fun." Renji reasoned, sharing an indecipherable handshake/fist pump combination with his orange-haired best friend, "So we managed to get a one night grant from above."

There was a collective, "Cool."

"Yes yes, the more the merrier," Urahara vouched, snapping his fan shut with an amiable grin on his face, "Now, is there a pair of Kurosaki twins amongst you?" It was a valid question, as the two girls weren't of considerable height and could easily be hidden, and he was soon presented with referenced teenager's, both displaying expectant expressions, "Ah, there you are! I have presents for you!"

Yuzu's features brightened, "Really?"

"Oh yes," he affirmed with a nod, "Yuzu-chan, you're present is over there."

He gestured past her shoulder, and her gaze landed on her slightly battered boyfriend, prompting a crease of her brow, "Jinta?"

"Mhm, he has a gift for you."

"Oh!" she squealed with recognition, instantly bounding off towards the red-head, and Urahara turned his attention to the dark-haired twin,

"And Karin-chan, yours is in the back," Turning on his heel, he waved a hand for her to follow, "Come along."

Ushering Toshiro along with her, Karin followed the renowned (nutjob) scientist to the back room, where she was immediately met with a Chappy the Rabbit candy dispenser, "Your soul candy," Urahara explained simply, "It's the best on the market."

"Huh.." she nodded, taking it into her own hand and examining it briefly.

"It's Rukia's favourite, too."

She smirked with sarcastic intent, "I never would've guessed."

"But that's not all!" the ex-captain sing songed, rummaging in his pocket momentarily before holding up a familiar sterling silver bracelet for the young pair to see, "All tweaked up for ya!"

Toshiro's brow furrowed quizzically as he watched her remove a small, thin wrist band and slide last year's birthday present onto her arm once more, "What's 'tweaked'?"

"Oh, nothing much," Urahara assured, "Yoruichi and I thought it best to give Karin means of contacting us, if she were ever in danger and needed our help, so I just adjusted this here bracelet in a way that she can simply flare her reiatsu, and if she's within the town's perimeter, we'll feel it."

The young captain inclined his head, feeling a unfamiliar sense of gratitude towards the ex-captains, "That makes sense.."

"Oh!" Karin piped up a second later, features gleaming excitedly, "That reminds me, I wanted to show you my shikai," Grabbing his hand, she began leading him out of the room, "come on, let's go on the roof."

A moment later, "Thanks Urahara!"

The hatted man merely smirked, sporting an all-knowing simper as he made his way back to the rest of his guests, and his focus soon zeroed in on his former protege.

"So, seeing that you're still in one piece, I assume Byakuya didn't take the news as badly as we thought?"

Ichigo tilted his head in reminiscence, "Well.."

.

.

.. _He felt the sweat trickling down his forehead, making its way along his cheek and exuding from his jaw, the sound of the singular drop hitting the wooden floor almost deafening._

_Meanwhile, Rukia was as collected as could be, "Isn't it great, Nii-sama?!"_

_Byakuya let his piercing gaze leave the blatantly flustered fifth captain, softening ever so slightly as it landed on his sister, her features gleaming with utmost joy, and he felt his heart warm to the slightest degree in regards to his, apparently, future brother-in-law. The thought of it almost made him grimace, yet, he always knew that this day would come, it had been set for years, and despite his misgiving to the fact that he wasn't approached beforehand, he inclined his head with compliance, suppressing a scowl._

_"Indeed." he replied._

_Ichigo's eyes widened with both incredulity and relief as he watched the sixth's captain depart from the room, intimidating demeanor ever present and frown never wavering - but with concurrence. Blessing. And moreover, no death threats._

_Yet._

_._

.

.. He shrugged, "It still baffles me.." he cast a glance at his fiance, a grin playing his lips, "I don't know how you did it, Rukia."

"Well, clearly Byakuya's become a regular old softy." Yoruichi surmised with a cheshire grin, suddenly appearing amongst the group.

"Yes, quite the pushover." Urahara agreed with a smirk, and briskly, he pulled a bottle of sake out of nowhere, "Well, I think it's time for a long overdue toast!"

* * *

With his arms folded over his chest, Toshiro stood atop the Shoten, gaze fixed on Karin, standing in shinigami form beside him, zanpakuto at the ready. With such intent scrutiny, he caught the slight movement of her lips, a silent command, and not a millisecond later, the sleek blade of her katana quickly dispersed into oblivion.

The proud clasping of her hands and the sudden eruption of flames off in the near-distance drew his attention to a clothesline, stationed between two close-by buildings, and right in the middle, what used to be a towel hung out to dry, was now a tattered cloth engulfed in fire, blending in with the setting sun.

He tilted his head thoughtfully, "I'd have to agree with Urahara, it is a menace.."

"What d'you mean?"

"Well, I'm sure it's frowned upon to go around setting people's laundry on fire."

"Oh," she waved a nonchalant hand, grin unmitigated, "it's just a towel, they won't miss it."

He merely rolled his eyes, "Uh huh.."

Sitting down, he commenced thoughtful articulation, "I must say, I'm surprised. I was quite certain your shikai would be similar to your father's, but this is more like Matsumoto's, just with flames, rather than tiny blades.." he cast her a glance, "I'm assuming it goes wherever you please?"

"Yeah.." she affirmed in an iffy tone, assuming a cross-legged position beside him, "I mean, it doesn't _always_ go where I want.. but I'm getting plenty of practice with Urahara."

Implications of such a statement perceived, he sighed, "You have to be the worst protege ever."

She just chuckled, "So he keeps telling me."

"Yet he puts up with you."

"He adores me," she vouched pretentiously, knowing full well of her blond mentor's favouritism towards her family, "and besides, you and I both know dodging my attacks would be child's play for him."

"I suppose.." he concurred coolly, "Although, I've never experienced your attacks first-hand, so I can't really judge."

"Well.." she drawled, shooting him a teasing smirk, "I'm always looking for volunteers."

His falsified laugh of response was akin to a scoff, and she let out a hearty giggle - mostly towards the thirty-something year-old flailing about several yards away, attempting to extinguish the fire she'd caused.

"But, I do need all the practice I can get with this new technique," she continued, leaning back on her hands, "Yoruichi suggested I use my shikai as means of distracting my opponents; catching them off guard by suddenly setting their hair or clothes on fire, then using hakuda to take them down a few pegs.'

"I mean, it may not work with _all_ opponents, but I figure I can get the dumb ones." Her angelic features gleamed with anticipation, "I can't wait to try it on an actual enemy someday."

He scowled at the notion, "Let's hope that day isn't soon."

Karin rolled her eyes, casting him a scowl of her own, "Do you pride yourself on being a killjoy, or is it just pure instinct?"

He didn't hesitate, "If by 'pure instinct' you mean protecting those I care about, then yes, I do."

The cool sincerity in his voice was undeniable, one she'd become accustomed to over the years, and she found she could only smirk - especially when she was swiftly drawn against him, his arm draping itself casually and snuggly around her neck.

"I've been meaning to ask you this," he started indifferently, his gaze lingering on the last streak of orange painting the horizon, "in regards to you waiting for me to 'come around' for, how long did you say, '_forever_'?"

Her crimson flush begged him not to continue, yet it went unseen, and he carried on, "I just can't help but wonder why you didn't make a move first." She bit her lip, unwittingly shrinking into his embrace as if trying to dodge the question. "Perhaps you _were_ right; maybe I don't know you at all. 'Cause I figured a girl like you would've taken the initiative."

She stammered, mental capacity in chaos to form an answer, "Well.. I mean.." He cocked a quizzical brow, meeting her gaze through the near-darkness, and she somehow managed a none-stuttered response, "I just didn't think you liked me that way."

Feeling instant amusement ripple in his chest, he couldn't hold it in, and the knitting of her eyebrows was practically audible.

"You're laughing." she observed bluntly, and when he didn't stop within the minute, her eyes hardened - with what she assumed to be embarrassment - and her hand met his arm in a light, but aggressive shove, "Stop it! It's weird!"

He promptly obliged, stifling his few remaining chuckles as he cast her a charming grin, "Sorry; I'll assume my 'cold-bastard' image right away."

She mirrored his visage, "You better."

He had no intention. He made that clear as he rested his chin on curled knuckles and let a broad simper paint his features, gazing at her warmly in the ensuing silence.

His current thought train was familiar, it was one he'd travelled on a daily basis throughout their separation. And yet, even as he twisted his free hand around to comb the dark curtain of bangs back behind her ear, unwittingly sending an anticipatory shiver along her neck, he waited.

It wasn't out of hesitation or uncertainty that he did so, but rather, out of appreciation. As, even though their meetings were becoming less rare due to the most recent overlapping of their worlds, he still felt as if he needed to cherish it.

'cause now, with all these recent events, the _future_ was a precarious thing.

However, he could only bask in the moment for so long before his urges got the best of him, taking their toll by way of a slight body shift towards her, and he'd nearly advanced to those undoubtedly soft lips of hers - only to be cut off my the fickle presence of one Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Karin!"

'_You've got to be fucking kidding me_,' they thought in unison, the older of the two far more agitated, and with a sigh, Karin leaned forward to regard her never-ending interruption of a brother, who stood on the ground below, arms held up in an attention-seeking gesture.

"What?!"

"What're you doing up there?!"

"None of your business!" she spat indignantly, "Now, what do you want?!"

His _hmph_ echoed, "Just thought I'd let you know that were cutting the cake."

It only took hearing the word 'cake' to draw Karin's full unangry attention, and with sudden apathy towards his disruption of what was obviously going to be, or at least, what she hoped was going to be a makeout session with Toshiro, she leapt off the roof, landing nimbly in front of her brother.

"Cake?" she pressed for reassurance.

He merely nodded in confirmation, and with a childish beam, she bolted inside, bounding towards her heavenly vice. Then, not a second later, her ivory-haired companion's feet touched the ground before the entrance to the shop, and, if Ichigo thought he'd already received the coldest glare from the tenth's captain - he was surely mistaken.

"Toshiro?"

Man in question said nothing, merely holding the other's hazel eyes for one last, daunting second, then swiftly turned on his heel, disregarding the overbearing sibling as he followed Karin's lead.

Ichigo deadpanned, "What's up with him?"

* * *

"Aren't you gonna have a piece?" Karin questioned, her words muffled due to her mouth being stuffed full of vanilla-chocolate cake.

But Toshiro heard her loud and clear, and briskly shot her down, "I'm not a cake person."

Nearly choking, she swallowed, hard, and cast him an incredulous look, "How can you not be a _cake person?_"

He merely shrugged in reply, making the indication that he was finished with the subject blatantly clear.

However, she wasn't about to just let it go, "Have you ever tried it?"

"I once had the unfortunate luxury of eating one of Matsumoto's 'cakes'." A grimace painted his handsome features at the memory, "And I swore - never again."

"Oh, come on," she prodded, nudging her dessert towards him, "You can't judge Yuzu's amazing cooking based off of Rangiku's monstrous - I mean, _eccentric_ appetite," She poked his bicep with the rim of her plate, eyes gleaming persuasively, "just try a bite. You know you want to."

His eyes darted from the proclaimed 'amazing' pastry to her expectant obsidian gaze, then back again, and with a defeated sigh, he picked up the fork, cut a small slab of cake, and grudgingly indulged. And upon first taste of the diverse - yet perfectly balanced - flavours, his teal depths brightened with both joy and incredulity, his sweet tooth kicking in immediately.

"So..?" Karin drawled a moment later, raising a thin brow, "What's the verdict?"

He set the fork down slowly whilst relieving the inside of his mouth from anything sugary, and with false indifference, he answered simply, "It's not terrible."

"Understatement of the year," she remarked, retrieving her plate from his grasp, "but I'll take it."

And that she did; right from his very hands, she stole the cake. Sure, it had been hers in the first place, but she'd given it to him, right? Yes, she'd _forced_ it on him, coerced him into consuming the tiniest portion, of which had sent a wave of desirous emotions through his stomach, his poor, hungry stomach, and he didn't much appreciate it. Not one bit.

Boldly, he captured the delightful pastry once again, clutching the glass of which it resided possessively.

"Hey!" Fork between her teeth, Karin fought the unrelenting barrier that was his left arm, sights set solely on the dish of half-eaten dessert he was keeping far out of her reach, "Give it back!"

"You told me to get a piece of cake, did you not?" Casually, he seized the cutlery hanging from her mouth and drew the plate closer, allowing them to meet in the middle for yet another indulgence.

"Yeah, I meant get your _own_."

Toshiro just shrugged, his reply sounding as a mumble between chewing, "Semantics."

Swallowing a second later, he shot her a look of 'matter-of-fact' intent, "Besides, you've had three pieces already."

"What does that matter?!"

"It doesn't," he admitted, cutting the pastry into perfect little squares, "I'm merely suggesting you stop being so greedy and think about my needs for once."

Her glare magnified, "I think what you _need_ is a good punch in the face."

A smirk played his lips in response, and he tilted his chin up arrogantly, teeth scraping along the metal of his fork as he consumed what she now heeded as the last portion of cake in the entire party.

"Oops.." he repented flatly, eyes gleaming with ridicule as they met hers, "I seem to have eaten it all."

Her face nearly broke as it displayed both a pout and a scowl, "I sincerely hope that last bite was poisoned."

He chuckled, his amusement only heightening, "Poisoned with deliciousness."

"Shut up!" she fumed, whacking him upside the head with one swift movement of her hand.

And within the moment, a gruff sigh sounded, "Have you two ever had a conversation that didn't lead to yelling and hitting each other?"

"I don't believe we have." Toshiro presumed thoughtfully, nursing his now aching skull, and Renji merely shook his head, assuming a cross-legged position on the floor in front of them.

And as Karin couldn't find the means to argue with her frosty companions' statement, she shifted to the redhead, "I wouldn't be talking, Renji. You and Ichi-nii can't even be in the same room for more than five minutes without picking a fight."

"Well, _me_ and _Ichigo_ aren't an ordained love bird special.." he muttered, rolling his eyes.

Karin raised a brow at his incoherent response, "What was that?"

He feigned ignorance, "Nothing, nothing.."

"Shiro-chan!" A familiar and jovial female voice accosted not a second later, and Karin soon found herself snug up against Toshiro, as he was pushed further into the wall by none other than his adoptive sister.

"There you are!" she exclaimed, giving him a much unwanted hug - as he only appreciated such embraces from his temperamental counterpart - and the cheerful girl's gaze soon landed on Karin, "Oh! Happy birthday, Karin-chan!"

Despite having done this exchange with her brother's lieutenant earlier, she just smiled, "Thanks, Momo."

Meeting Toshiro's questioning stare, she made a 'drinking' gesture with her hand, and upon further observation, he realized the overjoyed girl was, in fact, flushed in the face and dilated in the pupils - blatant signs of alcohol consumption.

He exhaled a disapproving sigh, unsure why all the women in his life insisted on drinking themselves stupid, but, instead of asking _her_, he cast look at Renji, as his relative and the redhead were commonly joined at the hip during Living World exploits, "How much did she have to drink?"

"Honestly, not that much." Renji was pensive for a split moment, "I only remember her drinking two or three glasses."

At that, Toshiro's lips quirked once again with amusement, and he set his sights on the inebriated girl once more, "So, bedwetter _and_ a lightweight."

That received a rare dirty look, her brown eyes reflecting embarrassment, "Just.. shut up.." she bit out in a slur, "It's my first time trying the stuff.. and I.."

Abruptly, her expression twisted into pure dismay and alarm, a hand clapping over her mouth.

"Probably best to get her to a puke bucket." Karin suggested flatly, nudging her suitor from his spell of confusion, and with a mere nod, he began leading the sickened girl from the room.

Karin just sighed and shook her head, smiling ever so slightly.

"Well," Renji rose to full height once more, "whaddaya say, little one? Wanna take me in an arm wrestling match?"

Smile morphing into a competitive grin, she sprung to her feet, "You're on, pineapple."

* * *

When Hitsugaya returned, having seen Hinamori off to one of the many futons scattered about the shop, he found that Karin and Renji had migrated to the coffee table, and appeared to have brought the whole party's attention to circulate them as well.

Curiously, he approached the group, and his gaze soon fell on Karin, locked in a rather intense arm wrestle with the red-headed man. Which of the two were winning was indiscernible due to their similar expressions and unyielding arms - both still steady in the middle of the table.

Although, Toshiro didn't fail to notice the determined girl's considerably smaller bicep quivering, as opposed to Renji's, whose was completely stable, and the latter's victory only two minutes later came as no surprise to anyone.

Except, of course, Karin, whose bruised ego was palpable.

However, she merely huffed in resentment and crossed her arms over her chest, assuming that of a sulking child.

Meanwhile, Renji chuckled with teasing intent, "It was a good try, pipsqueak," he vouched pretentiously, getting to his feet once again, "But, I guess you're still not strong enough to take me on."

Karin scowled, fists clenching in her self-indulgent embrace, "Don't get cocky, Renji." she seethed, eyes fierce, "It'll only kick you in the ass later when I beat you."

"Quite the display of wishful thinking." he mocked.

Knuckles meeting the wood of the table with a low _thud_, she made to rise to full height as well and proposition the smug red-headed bastard before her - only to be cut off by a cool and calloused hand, of which placed itself atop her readied fists.

"Calm down, Karin," Toshiro scolded calmly, assuming a cross-legged position beside her, "He's merely using the skills he acquired with Ichigo to piss you off for his own entertainment."

"Thanks for the analysis." Renji jeered, whilst his most recent and minor opponent took up comfortable residence beside the young captain, and then, upon further observation of his lack in company, "Where's Momo?"

"Sleeping in the back."

The tattooed man nodded, his expression twisting indecipherably, "So, she's okay?"

"Mhm," Toshiro affirmed distantly, the majority of his attention focused on his clothes, checking for any possible puke stains, "She's fine."

Karin observed the inquisitive man as he merely inclined his head, scratched his temple with pending response, then wordlessly departed, and her lips quirked with admiration, "Aw, that's kinda cute."

"What is?"

She cast a dubious look at her partner, "You mean you don't see it?"

His forehead creased, "See what?"

"You know," Karin nodded towards the retreating red-head as if the act alone would make it obvious; yet, it didn't seem to stir any cognizance. "Wow, you and Ichi-nii are more alike than I feared.." she muttered, evoking further confusion, "I mean, it's so obvious that Renji and Momo-"

"Are very caring comrades." An airy female voice finished for her, drawing Karin's attention to Rangiku, alongside Hisagi, and a sly smirk played the woman's lips as she whispered, "Let my Taicho figure it out on his own."

Somehow, Karin got the feeling the busty blonde had quite a bit of practice saying that line.

Taking the girl's deadpan nod as compliance, Rangiku's goddess-esque features gleamed a particular degree of brightness that they'd all adapted to, "So, who wants to play poker?!" She received mere shrugs of concurrence in response, and her next words were as predictable as her bringing out a bottle of liquor was conspicuous, "And of course, I have sake~!"

* * *

"So Taicho, am I right to assume you two are dating now?"

The female voice wasn't exactly_ loud_, or even shrill, as it so often was, but it was enough to rouse Karin.

"I don't think '_dating_' is the right word."

The reason for the familiar male voice sounding so close to her ear was apparent when she opened her eyes fully, her attention focusing on the black and white fabric her cheek was resting on, and it only took a moment to realize she was laying on Toshiro's chest.

How it was that he'd switched back into shinigami form and reprised his role as her pillow without waking her up, she'd never know.

"Yeah, that would imply that we're normal." she reasoned sleepily, taking them both off guard as she rose to a sitting position.

Giving the area of which they resided a quick scan, she recognized it as the back room of Urahara's shop, and the not so vivid memory of her passing out from exhaustion the night before came back in the form of a faint headache - so perhaps _exhaustion_ wasn't what she passed out from.

"Good morning, Karin!" Rangiku chirped, and the only response Karin gave was a low groan as she rubbed her forehead.

"You're forgetting she's more prone to hangovers than you are, Matsumoto." Toshiro practically drawled as he straightened up, smoothing out his kimono and haori all the while. He cast Karin a disapproving look, "You should really work on your drinking pace."

She scowled, "Shut up. I don't even remember having any.." Her forehead creased, "Well.. I don't actually remember anything after we started playing cards.."

"That's too bad," Toshiro remarked with a smirk, "you beating Hisagi and Abarai at poker is something you'd want to remember."

At that, her face brightened, "Did I really?"

"Mhm," he affirmed with a nod, "If only we'd been playing for money, you'd be rich."

Her expression dimmed yet again.

"Hey guys," Renji accosted, suddenly appearing in the entryway with a still sleeping Momo on his back, "Come on, we gotta go."

"Oh! Right!" Rangiku complied, getting to her feet, "Sorry we have to leave so early, Karin, but considering Soul Society's short five lieutenants and two captains, we can't really afford to stay any later."

Karin merely waved it off, following Toshiro's lead as she stood up, rather sluggishly, and the blonde gave her one last smile, along with a, surprisingly, non-suffocating hug, then briskly bounded out of the room, "See you this summer when you come for your evaluation!"

"Oh yeah.." An anticipatory smile played her lips at the reminder, and she cast her gaze to Toshiro, "That is coming up, isn't it?"

"End of July, I believe."

She hummed in regard, features gleaming cutely, "So, we'll see eachother soon, then."

He merely nodded, already thinking of ways to keep himself distracted for those following three months, and with a newfound instinct, she made to pick up where they had unwillingly left off the night before-

"Well," Her shoulders were abruptly seized by a singular and rather muscular arm, "time to go, midget."

Which of them her brother was referring to was indiscernible, given that he'd wrapped his arm around her and pushed Toshiro towards the door at the same time, and Karin didn't bother to bite back her scowl, "See ya later, Ichi-nii."

"Yep," he affirmed, letting her out of his partial embrace and following the younger captain's reluctant lead, "I'll be back in a couple months to take you to Soul Society."

She simply flicked her wrist in a less than jovial wave, falling victim to an air of disappointment and yearning.

However, when she felt the Senkaimon open just outside the shop, a sudden and rather overdue resolve snapped out of her dissatisfied daze; that was the last time her brother was going to ruin the moment.

At a quick and graceful pace, she proceeded out of the room, passing a chore ridden Ururu and a not-very serious argument between Urahara and Tessai, and nearly stepping on Yoruichi's tail as she skipped out of the open doorway to the shop - sights set solely on the mop of alabaster hair just yards ahead.

"Hey Toshiro!"

Said man halted his step, just two meters before the awaiting gate, and pivoted on the spot, his teal eyes meeting those of determined obsidian, the owner of such a gaze fast approaching.

With a charming smile and an oncoming blush, Karin grasped the back of his neck with both hands and pulled him down to her height, crushing his lips to hers. A bewildered gasp sounded from nearby, yet she ignored it as she cradled his face in her hands and worked to kiss the '_I'll miss you_' into his lips, as well as relieve them both of a three month old urge.

Drawing back not a minute later, she shot him one last doting gleam, "I'll see you later."

He smirked, "I'll look forward to it."

Simultaneously, they parted, her skipping of to an unknown destination and him resuming a far more buoyant stride into the Senkaimon.

Which left Ichigo stilled on the spot, hazel eyes wide in chagrined astonishment and a finger pointed at where his little sister had just sucked face with the tenth's captain, which ultimately left Rukia to, with a sigh - mostly in regard to the fact he had to actually _see_ _it_ to realize what had been in front of him this whole time - grab hold of her catatonic husband-to-be and begin dragging him back to Soul Society, letting the gate doors close behind them.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this long overdue and incredibly long chapter! As well as felt compelled to read the previous revised ones, and hopefully it won't be too long till I post the next one. Although, I anticipate that it'll be really long, since it takes place in Soul Society and also leads up to Ch.15.. but it shouldn't be too long a wait.**

**Anyways..**

**Please review!**


End file.
